Rings of the Clouds: My Training from Hell
by PawPrint-Writer
Summary: Lucy was only five years old when she discovered a strange ring while exploring the grounds of the Heartfilia Konzern. She thought it was just a normal ring that someone had lost. Boy she not be more wrong. Turns out the ring was an item that could summon a person. They sense the Celestial power within her and train her. But this will not be easy it will be training from hell.
1. Prolouge

**Lucy point of view**

I was on the grounds of my home just exploring...

"There's so much to explore!" I told myself.

I was five years old and I live in a big place called the Heartfilia Konzern...

"I don't know if I'll be able to explore everything today!" I said.

There we're lots of people living here with us but I only had two people who we're related to me...

"But that makes exploring much more fun when I don't know what I'll find!" I said.

Those three people we're my Dad, and my Mom who's in heaven right now...

"Just keep exploring and looking for new things!" I told myself.

After a while I stepped on something hard but it wasn't a rock...

"Huh?" I said.

I moved my foot and saw that it was a ring...

"Did someone lose their ring?" I asked myself.

I picked it up and saw that there some kind of purple grey color on it... There was also a strange symbol in the middle of it...

"This is a really pretty ring... But no matter how much I wanna keep it I should get it back to it's owner..." I told myself.

I held it in my hand as I went around and asked everyone I could if they had lost a ring... Some said yes but when I showed them the ring I found they said it wasn't their's...

"This ring isn't anyone's?" I asked myself.

I held the ring in my hand and just looked at it...

"Does that mean I can keep it?" I asked myself.

I shook my head...

"No I shouldn't keep it... Someone's probably looking for this ring... So I should keep looking for the person that lost it..." I said.

I went around looking for anyone I didn't ask yet...

"Nobody's lost this ring... But if nobody's lost this ring... Where'd it come from?" I asked myself.

I tried to figure out where the ring came from but then miss Spetto found me...

"Lucy there you are... Have you been paying attention to the time?" she asked.

"No... I was busy trying to find out where this ring came from..." I answered.

"Did you find who lost it?" she asked.

"No..." I answered.

"Well don't give up looking and until you find that ring's owner" she told me.

"I won't" I responded.

"Good now come with me... Dinner's ready..." she told me.

I grabbed her hand and she took me back to the house to go eat dinner...

* * *

After dinner I had to study until it was time to go to bed...

"Goodnight Mom... Hope your not lonely in heaven... Goodnight Dad... Please try not to be such a meanie anymore..." I said goodnight.

I was alone in my room but I still said goodnight to my Mom and Dad even though they couldn't hear me...

"Goodnight lost ring... I promise that I'll find who you belong to..." I said.

I shut my eyes after that and went to sleep...

* * *

 **I know this sucks but shut up... I just couldn't think of a better way for this damn prolouge to play out... I however promise that I will try to make the other chapters better as I know how those are gonna play out... But still if your gonna say something mean I've only got one thing to say to you... SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Man from the Ring

**Lucy point of view**

I got woken up by hearing the sound of a book falling...

"What was that?" I thought.

I waited for a few seconds...

"It was probably just your imagination, Lucy... Go back to sleep..." I thought.

I tried to go back to sleep but then I heard something that sounded like pages turning...

"Is someone reading one of my books?" I thought.

The sound went on and on...

"Only one way to find out" I thought.

I opened my eyes and paled...

"Wh-Who's that?" I thought.

There was a person in my room reading one of my books... He seemed pretty foucused on it...

"Ok, Lucy... He isn't noticing you just try to sneak out of your room without him noticing you..." I thought.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I snuck out of my room... I kept my eyes on him at all times...

"Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me..." I thought.

Once I got to the door I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it... That made a sound that got the mans attention...

"Run!" I thought.

I threw open the door and ran as fast as I could down the halls...

"Run! Run faster!" I thought.

I didn't really get far before I was picked up and there was a hand put over my mouth...

"Be silent, child"

"Melph! Melph!" I tried to scream for help.

The man brought me back into my room and shut the door before putting me down...

"Help! Someone!" I cried.

"Silence!" he snapped.

I flinched at his snap and nodded out of fear...

"Good... Now you will calmly and quietly answer each and every one of my questions do you understand?" he asked.

I shakily nodded...

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Th-The Heartfilia Kon-Konzern" I stuttered.

"Where is that?" he asked.

"F-Fiore" I stuttered.

He waited a few seconds...

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"I-I don't know... I just woke up and you we're here..." I answered.

"I see... Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm L-Lucy Heart-Heartfilia" I stuttered.

"I am Pein... I am Kami..." he told me.

Pein had spiky orange hair, weird purple ring eyes, he had lots of those things called piercings, he was wearing a headband that had tally marks on it, he had on a big black coat that had red clouds on it, toeless shoes, grey pants that I could slightly see through the opening in his cloak, and he was wearing a ring on his thumb...

"Are you Pein or are you Kami?" I asked.

"I am both, child" he answered.

"But I thought it was impossible for one person to be two people" I said.

"There are six of me but seeing as they are nowhere to be seen right now... I believe that I'm the only Pein right now..." he responded.

"What?! How can there be six of you?!" I exclaimed confused.

He glared at me...

"Sorry..." I apologised.

I noticed that the ring on his thumb was the lost ring that I found...

"That's the ring I found" I said.

"You found my ring?" he asked.

"Yeah it was just lying on the ground... I stepped on it by accident..." I told him.

"You did what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going and I stepped on it... It was an accident though..." I answered.

"I can tell that it was by the look of regret in your eyes... But your regret will never allow you to feel true pain..." he told me.

"Eh?" I didn't understand.

"Typical Child doesn't understand a thing an adult says to them" he said.

We both stood there in silence for a few seconds... His weird purple ring eyes staring at my brown ones... I stared back at him...

"Tell me... Why do I sense an unknown power within you?" he asked.

"I'm a Celestial Mage" I answered.

"You can control stars?" he asked.

"No... I summon constellations like my Mom..." I answered.

"Quite interesting... You will tell me more of this Celestial power..." he commanded.

"Ok" I said.

I went over to my books and reached for the highest one...

"Come on... You can get it..." I thought.

I stood up onto my tippy-toes before managing to knock it down...

"Got it" I thought.

I brought it over to Pein and showed it to him... He took it from me and read through it while I stood there... Eventually he stopped...

"So through the use of these golden and silver keys you can summon personifications of constellations to help you in battle?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Yet you must obide by a contract?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I see..." he said.

He seemed very interested by this and was silent for a few seconds thinking about something...

"Give me your hand, child" he commanded.

I extended my hand to him and he grabbed it taking the ring off his thumb then putting it on mine...

"Listen closely child as I will not say this again... I am going to train you so you will not get yourself killed in the future... Because this Celestial power of yours could be useful to me in the future and you might just be good at what I will teach you as well so you might be useful to me..." he told me.

"Ok" I said.

"Now no one must know that I am here... If you tell them..." he started.

He pulled out a knife thing with his free hand...

"I will kill you..." he finished.

I flinched when he said that...

"Un-Understood" I stuttered.

He let go of my hand and put his knife thing away...

"Good now go to sleep... Our training begins in the morning..." he told me.

"Ok" I said.

He vanished after that... I guessed he went back into the ring or something...

"I better go to sleep... I don't wanna be tired for Pein's training..." I said to myself.

I went to my bed and laid down...

"Plus Pein is pretty scary so if I don't pay attention he might do something bad to me" I thought to myself.

With that I closed my eyes and went to sleep with Pein's ring on my thumb...

* * *

 **Shut the eff up... I know this is technically a crossover right now but I don't wanna put it under the category of crossover... So shut the eff up...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	3. Chapter 2: With Training comes Pein

**Lucy point of view**

I was fast asleep in my bed...

"No... Don't eat my cupcakes mister unicorn... Their mine..." I dreamnt.

After a few seconds...

"Wake up, child"

I just kept sleeping...

"I said wake up"

More sleep and then a hand came to my shoulder and shook me harshly...

"Ok, ok! I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed.

I saw it was Pein and he stopped shaking me only to glare at me...

"Why are you-? Oh right... Sorry, Pein..." I apologized.

"Just get up and get dressed... It's time for training..." he told me.

"But what about breakfast? Isn't it the most important meal of the day?" I asked.

"I would disagree with you if you we're an adult but seeing as you are just a child I would have to agree with you" he answered.

I got out of bed...

"Go eat breakfast then we will begin training" he told me.

"But where are we gonna go? You don't want anyone to know your here remember?" I asked.

"I know that... Just go to a place where no one ever goes as it seems that your home is very big..." he answered.

"It is" I responded.

"Good... Now go eat breakfast..." he commanded.

Pein went back into the ring and I got dressed...

"Should I put the ring away so no one see's it? Pein doesn't want anyone to know he's here" I thought.

I took the ring off my thumb and put it in my pocket...

"I'll put the ring back on when I get outside, Pein" I said.

I left my room and went to go eat breakfast... Once I was done I went outside before someone could tell me to go study...

"See Pein?" I asked.

I put the ring back on my thumb...

"I told you I'd put your ring back on when I got outside... Now to find a place where no one ever goes..." I said.

I ran around the Heartfilia Konzern before coming across a place...

"Pein is this place good?" I asked.

It was away from the mansion and no one was around here...

"Come out if it is" I said.

Pein came out of his ring...

"It isn't the best but it will have to do" he told me.

"So what am I gonna learn first, Pein?" I asked.

"Show me how you run" he answered.

"Uh... Ok?" I didn't understand.

I ran like I usually did but stopped back near Pein...

"Why'd you wanna see that, Pein?" I asked.

"Your running style is all wrong" he answered.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"When you run with your body facing upwards the air that your body comes in contact with slows you down as your body has something to push through" he explained.

"Oh... Then what's the right way to run?" I asked.

Pein put a hand on my back to make me bend over...

"If you run like this the air will no longer slow you down instead it will go right over your back" he answered.

He made my head face up so I wasn't looking at the ground anymore...

"But what about the air that goes towards my legs?" I asked.

Pein put my arms to my side...

"They are always moving so they will just go through the openings" he told me.

He took a step back...

"Now try running like that" he commanded.

I did as he said and ran...

"Is it just me or am I faster?" I thought.

After a while of running I stopped in front of Pein and stood up straight...

"Was I faster?" I asked.

"Yes you we're... I thought you would have noticed your increased speed..." he answered.

"I did... But I didn't know if it was just my imagination or not..." I said.

"Nothing is your imagination, child... Whenever you hear a sound or think that you just saw something or even think that you've improved... Believe that it's real until proven otherwise..." he told me.

"I can do that!" I responded.

"Good... Anyways child you have just learned how to Ninja Run..." he told me.

"Ninja?" I asked.

"Yes... Now let's move onto our next lesson..." he said.

Pein picked me up before jumping onto a nearby tree and placing me down on one of the branches...

"There will be times when you when running will not be fast enough to get to where you need to be" he told me.

"What do I do then?" I asked.

"You jump from place to place... I will demonstrate..." he answered.

Pein jumped from place to place making it a bit far away... He then stopped and waited...

"Pein's waiting for me... I should go over to him..." I thought.

I tried to take a jump...

"But... It's so high..." I thought.

I was a bit scared...

"No... You can do this... Just jump..." I thought.

It took me a few seconds but I jumped...

"I believe I can-!" I thought.

I hit the ground with a thump...

"Ow!" I cried.

I lied there for a few seconds before Pein was right next to me...

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"That hurt!" I answered.

"Training is painful but by training you will not experience true pain" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that without pain there is no training... Pain is part of training hard which is what you must do..." he answered.

He picked me up and put me back in the tree...

"Now try again" he told me.

I tried again but fell just like last time...

"Traing you this ability is going to be harder than I thought" he said to himself.

* * *

I tried to do it all day but everytime I ended up falling to the ground...

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

I hit the ground after another try...

"I think that this shall be all for today" said Pein.

"Ok" I was ok with this.

Pein helped me up by literally putting me on my feet...

"We will try more tomorrow but I highly doubt that you will be able to learn this" he told me.

"I'll never give up!" I told him.

"Very well... Now go home and get some sleep... It's nighttime after all..." he said.

Pein went back into the ring while I did the Ninja Run to get back to the mansion quickly... Surprisingly no one was looking for me... I guess they thought I was studying all day...

"Ninja Run really is faster than normal running!" I thought.

I made it back to my room and got changed into my pajamas before laying down in my bed...

"Goodnight Mom... Goodnight Dad... Goodnight Pein..." I thought.

With that I closed my eyes...

* * *

 **For those of you who are wondering... Pein is from Naruto...**

 **Anyways**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	4. Chapter 3: Just like a Kangaroo!

**Lucy point of view**

I couldn't go to sleep...

"I highly doubt that you will be able to learn this, I highly doubt that you will be able to learn this, I highly doubt that you will be able to learn this"

Pein's words echoed in my head like a broken record and it didn't stop...

 **"I highly doubt-"**

Finally I had enough...

"BE QUIET!" I mentally commanded.

It stopped but I didn't I opened my eyes and sat up...

"Pein doesn't think I can do it just because I fell so many times?" I thought.

I got out of bed...

"Well I'll show him! I'll learn to do that jumping from place to place thing!" I thought.

I got dressed...

"And!" I thought.

I took Pein's ring off my thumb and put it down on the floor...

"I'll do it all by myself!" I thought.

After that I left my room and ninja ran all the way to the place where me and Pein we're training...

"Is this the right tree?" I asked myself.

It was dark so I couldn't really tell if this was the right tree...

"I think it is... Now time to climb up..." I told myself.

I climbed up the tree with a bit of trouble but managed to make it to a branch...

"Ok deep breaths, Lucy... You can do this... I know you can..." I encouraged myself.

I took a deep breath before taking a jumping...

"You can do-!" I thought.

I hit the ground...

"Ow..." I said.

I stayed there for a few seconds waiting for the pain to go away... Once it was gone I got up...

"Don't give up! You can do this, Lucy!" I told myself.

I tried to do it over and over again but each time I hit the ground...

"I think I need to think about this before trying again" I thought.

I got up off the ground...

"It's pretty obvious that I can't do it with just a normal jump because that would be way too short... But if a person builds up speed before jumping they can make a longer jump..." I thought.

I looked at the tree...

"But there's the problem... The branch is too short to get a running start on... And I couldn't just flat out jump up there after getting a head start on the ground because it's too high..." I thought.

Reading lots of books have paid off...

"So just what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself.

I stood there for a few seconds before I realized it...

"Wait a second... Pein was tricking me! He was showing me his way of doing it which was the advanced version while he was expecting me to find the beginner way!" I thought.

I smiled about finally figuring out the right way...

"I got you now, Pein! Now to find a way to get up to the tree branch then to where Pein was" I thought.

I began to walk looking for a way...

* * *

 **Pein point of view**

I was sleeping inside of my ring when I felt something that woke me up...

"What was that?" I asked.

I got out of bed and put on my cloak... I still can't believe that the child calls this a big coat... It is obviously a cloak...

"Better go check" I said to myself.

I left my ring by going through the door in my room...

"Child? Are you-?" I asked.

I stopped talking the second I noticed that the child was nowhere to be seen, my ring was lying on the floor, and the door was open...

"Where is she?" I thought.

I looked around the room to see if she was hiding from me...

"Did she wander off? Did she get kidnapped?" I thought.

I picked my ring up off the floor...

"I better go looking for her just in case..." I thought.

I got out of the mansion without anyone seeing me then jumped from place to place looking for her...

"Where are you?" I thought.

Eventually I found her but she didn't seem to notice that I was here...

"What is she doing out here?" I thought.

I watched her for a while... As she jumped out of the tree and hit the ground multiple times...

"She's training without me it seems... She's working hard in her training too..." I thought.

After a while she stopped and got up but didn't go back to the tree... She just stood there...

"What is she doing now?" I thought.

After a while she began to walk away from the tree...

"Has she given up? I wouldn't expect any less from a child like her... Especially one that has failed so many times..." I thought.

I was about to go back to my ring and just leave it for her to find... But then...

"Yahoo!"

* * *

 **Lucy point of view**

I found a place that would work...

"Ok remember Lucy... Running start, don't stop and lose your momentum, foucus, and the power to believe in yourself..." I thought.

I took a few steps back and ran as fast as I could before jumping onto something small then something bigger and so on...

"Yahoo!" I cheered happily.

I was doing it!

"Yes! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" I cheered happily.

I made it to the place where Pein had made it...

"Woo hoo! I finally did it! I knew I could!" I cheered happily.

Exhaustion had begun to catch up with me from staying up so late and falling out of a tree so nany times...

"Goodnight world" I said to myself.

I fell over and passed out...

* * *

 **Pein point of view**

"So she figured it out it seems" I thought to myself.

I was surprised that she figured it out...

"Did she just collaspe?" I wondered.

I saw her collaspe after celebrating for a short period of time...

"She's probably really tired she's just a little girl after all" I thought.

I jumped over to where she was and picked her up...

"It is still impressive that she was able to figure out something that me, Kami tricked her with..." I thought.

I began to head back to the mansion so if someone came to check on her they wouldn't think she was kidnapped or something...

"Enjoy sleep, child... Tomorrow there is more training..." I thought.

I put my ring back on her thumb before going back into my ring...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	5. Chapter 4: Go away! Come here!

**Lucy point of view**

I've been training with Pein for I think a month now... All he'll teach me is new ways to move from place to place...

"Is this good, Pein?" I asked.

Pein has taught me how to build up momentum to run up a tree, how to jump to a high place from the ground, how to move faster while jumping from place to place, etc... I'm not the best at doing these things though...

"Your form is still sloppy, child... Keep trying..." he answered.

I tried again...

"Like this?" I asked.

"Better but you have to get it perfect, child" he answered.

"I'll try" I responded.

I trained for about an hour before going over to Pein...

"Why have you stopped training?" he asked.

"Pein... Can I learn something new?" I asked back.

"What is wrong with learning new ways to get from place to place?" he answered my question with a question.

"Well... It's just that even though I can get from place to place quickly it's a bit embarrassing because I can't defend myself..." I answered.

People have tried to kidnap me three times in the month... My speed and moves make me hard to catch but when I do get caught Pein has to come save me...

"..." Pein didn't say anything.

"So can you please teach me an attack?" I asked.

"Hmmm... I believe I could but you must not use it where people who live here can see you... It will make them suspicious... Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Good... Now pay attention..." he commanded.

He turned away from me and I went to his side so I could see what he was gonna do...

"See those birds, child?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

He held up his palm in the direction of the birds...

"Shinra Tensei" he commanded.

All of a sudden the birds we're sent flying I didn't even see them hit the ground they went so far...

"That wasn't very nice, Pein" I told him.

"Then let me bring them back... Bansho Ten'in..." he commanded.

The birds came flying back at us very quickly... When Pein lowered his hand to his side the birds stopped but immediately flew away... Guess they we're scared...

"Impressed?" he asked.

Pein turned towards me...

"Yeah... What'd you do?" I asked back.

"I used two techniques known as Shinra Tensei and Banso Ten'in..." he answered.

"I know that... But how do those techniques do what they did?" I asked.

"The technique Bansho Ten'in manipulates attractive force to pull something closer while Shinra Tensei manipulates repulsive force to push something away..." he explained.

"Oh" I said.

I knew what attractive and repulsive force was because of books...

"Try to use Shinra Tensei, child... Look at me and hold up your palm... Channel your power into your palm to gather repulsive force then just say Shinra Tensei..." he instructed me.

"Ok" I said.

I turned towards him and held up my hand... I tried to channel my power into my hand...

"Shinra Tensei" I said.

Nothing happened...

"You aren't focusing... Try again but focus as hard as you can this time..." he told me.

I did as he said...

"Shinra Tensei" I commanded.

That was enough to make the end of his cloak be blown back like he was standing in wind but only for a few seconds...

"Is that all you've got? Try again..." he commanded.

I tried to build up as much power as I could...

"Shinra Tensei!" I commanded a bit louder.

That pushed him back about an inch...

"I'm beginning to highly doubt that you will be able to learn this technique..." he told me.

That made me a bit mad because I hated it when he doubted that I could or couldn't do something...

"Don't doubt me!" I commanded angrily.

I channeled as much power as I could into my palm...

"SHINRA TENSEI!" I yelled angrily.

That sent him back about twenty feet I think...

"Good, child... Very good..." he praised.

I lowered my hand...

"Yay I did it!" I cheered happily.

He let me celebrate for a few seconds before speaking up...

"Now try to bring me back with Bansho Ten'in..." he commanded.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"It's like Shinra Tensei but say Bansho Ten'in instead of Shinra Tensei that way your power knows what you want it to do but when you want me or whoever your pulling towards you to stop coming lower your hand" he instructed.

"Ok" I responded.

I held up my hand again and focused...

"Bansho Ten'in!" I commanded.

Nothing happened...

"Try again" he commanded.

"Bansho Ten'in!" I commanded again.

Nothing happened again but Pein seemed to get an idea...

"I highly doubt that you can do this" he told me.

That made me angry again...

"Stop doubting me! BANSHO TEN'IN!" I commanded.

That brought him over to me but I lowered my hand to my side before he rammed into me...

"Well done, child" he praised.

"Yeah! I did it!" I cheered happily.

"Yes you did... Now you should have a better chance at escaping from anyone that wants to kidnap you..." he told me.

"Thank you, Pein!" I thanked him.

I hugged his legs because I was too small to hug him like a bigger person would... That way is with their arms around the chest...

"Uh... Your welcome..." he said awkwardly.

I let go and looked at him...

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not very used to affection..." he answered.

"Well that's not good!" I exclaimed.

I hugged his legs again but tightly...

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting you used to affection by giving you one long hug!" I answered.

"Well stop... We have training to do..." he told me.

"Not until you've been trained to experience affection like a normal person!" I responded.

After a few seconds...

"Your really not letting go?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna let go" I answered.

"Then I believe that training is done for the day due to the fact that you refuse to let go of me and get back to training" he told me.

Pein went back into his ring...

"Your training isn't done" I said him even though he was in his ring.

I took off, Pein's ring and held it to my chest like a hug...

"You have got to get used to affection" I told him.

With that I walked away to go back to the mansion all the while holding Pein's ring to my chest with a smile on my face...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	6. Chapter 5: A Lesson from a Little Girl

**Lucy point of view**

The next day I went to the place where me and Pein train...

"Ok Pein you can come out now" I said.

Pein came out of his ring...

"Let's get started with our training then..." he told me.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Today I'm going to train you, Pein!" I answered.

"Train me? What could a child like you possibly teach me in?" he asked.

I got close to him and hugged his legs...

"Is this supposed to be teaching me?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"What on earth do you plan to teach me by hugging my legs?" he asked.

"Affection!" I answered.

He sighed...

"You still want me to get used to affection?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" I answered.

"Well stop it now... We have training to do today, child..." he told me.

"Right! And that training is me getting you used to affection!" I responded.

He was silent for a few seconds...

"Are you serious about getting me used to affection?" he asked.

"Yes I am!" I answered.

"Well stop it, child... You cannot get me used to affection..." he told me.

"That doesn't mean that it's impossible" I responded.

"Just let go of me so we can begin training" he commanded.

"No" I said.

"Child... I'm not going to say it again... Let go of me so we can begin training..." he told me.

"No" I responded.

He tried to pull me off of his legs but I just hugged his legs tighter...

"Let. Go. Of. Me" he commanded.

"N.O" I spelled.

He sighed before pointing his palm at me...

"You brought this on yourself with your refusal to let go of me, child..." he sighed.

I knew what he was gonna do so I braced myself...

"Shinra Tensei" he commanded.

I was pushed to the ground by his Shinra Tensei and let go of him...

"Now time for a punishment for not listening to me when I told you to let go" he said.

I tried to get up and hug him again but when I was on my feet...

"Shinra Tensei" he commanded.

I was sent flying across the Heartfilia Konzern...

"So is this what it feels like to be hit with a Shinra Tensei? I don't like it..." I thought.

I didn't stop until my body came in contact with another tree...

"Ow! That hurt! Now I really don't like it!" I exclaimed.

I stood up after the pain from hitting the tree had gone away...

"But I'm not gonna give up!" I exclaimed.

I held up my palm in the direction where I came from... Pein sent me really far away because I couldn't see him anymore...

"Your not the only one who push people around, Pein!" I exclaimed.

I channeled power into my palm and thought of being doubted because that seemed to help...

"Bansho Ten'in!" I commanded.

After a few seconds Pein was dragged over to me by Bansho Ten'in... I lowered my hand when he was right in front of me...

"Dragging me over to you with the same technique that I taught you... Quite clever I would of thought a child like you would've cried and gave up after slamming into a tree..." he told me.

I jumped to hug him this time so I could be higher up...

"But not clever enough" he told me.

He held up his palm once again...

"Shinra Tensei" he commanded.

He sent me flying again...

"I still don't like this!" I thought.

After a few seconds I got an idea...

"Wait if Shinra Tensei relies on where the users palm is facing to know where to release the force... If I point my palm backwards will I go forwards?" I wondered.

I pointed my palm behind me...

"Only one way to find out!" I thought.

I channeled power into my palm and thought of being doubted...

"Shinra Tensei!" I commanded.

I stopped flying backwards and was sent flying forwards...

"It worked!" I thought.

I saw Pein...

"Hi Pein!" I greeted.

I slammed into him and knocked him over... My arms we're around his neck this time and I had a smile on my face...

"How did you come flying at me?" he asked.

"Apparently you can make yourself go forwards if you point your palm behind you... I thought you would've known that about your own attack..." I answered.

"Child even though I am Kami there are some things that I don't know" he told me.

"Still you should know everything about yourself... No one knows you better than you..." I responded.

"I suppose that is true but there is always a new way to use an attack, child... And it seems you just found a new way to use Shinra Tensei..." he told me.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Now let go of me" he commanded.

Pein sat up with me holding onto him...

"No" I said.

Pein began to try to pull me off of him again and even used Shinra Tensei but I was ready for his Shinra Tensei this time so it didn't push me away...

"I can't do anything about this can I?" he asked.

He could return to his ring but I decided not to remind him about that...

"Nope!" I answered.

We sat there for a minute or two before he sighed...

"Well I guess getting used to a little affection wouldn't hurt" he sighed.

"Really?" I asked my voice full of hope.

"Yes" he answered.

"Yay!" I cheered happily.

"So now can we begin our training for today?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

I let go and Pein got up... Pein gave me training orders that I loyally followed...

* * *

 **Pein point of view**

I watched her do what I told her to do...

"It's hard to believe that a small child like her has gotten me to be used to a bit of affection" I thought.

She was working on her Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in...

"Like this Pein?" she asked.

"Yes but keep practicing..." I commanded.

"Ok!" she responded.

"It truly is hard to believe... This child is truly something special... But her pain will never be as great as mine..." I thought.

My mind was quiet for a few seconds...

"Dare I say it though... I feel like I care about her a little bit... As if she we're family to me..." I thought.

I shook my head...

"No... You must remain cold, Pein... You must not go soft..." I thought.

After a few more seconds...

"But that does not mean that you cannot care for her like family deep inside... Just... Keep it hidden..." I thought.

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	7. Chapter 6: That Meanie with Immortality!

**Lucy point of view**

It was night and I was sleeping in my bed...

"Pein... Stop running..." I dreamnt.

I've been training with Pein for about two months... He has for some reason never called me by my real name... He always calls me child... Probably because that is what I am...

"I'm not gonna hurt you... It's just a hug..." I dreamnt.

But so far all he's really training me is in moving around and building up power without thinking of being doubted...

"Why are you running anyways? I thought you we're brave..." I dreamnt.

"Child... Wake up..."

I kept sleeping so my shoulder was shook waking me up...

"Huh?" I asked.

I yawned and sat up in my bed...

"Oh... Good morning, Pein... Did I sleep in?" I asked him.

"No... It is in fact quite early..." he answered.

"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"There are other rings... We must go looking for them so you may be trained by them as well..." he answered.

"Why can't we just go looking for the other rings in the morning?" I asked.

"Because someone might ask if anyone has seen you recently and if they havn't they might panic... Going during the night when everyone is asleep is much more beneficial for us... So get up and get dressed..." he answered.

"Ok..." I said.

I got out of bed and he turned around so I could get changed... I got changed out of my pajamas and into normal clothes...

"I'm ready..." I told him.

He turned back around...

"Then let's go" he said.

We both left the mansion without anyone seeing us...

"So are we looking for one or looking for them all at once?" I asked.

"Once we find one of them we will return to the mansion with the ring so in the morning you can begin training with them... As much as I want to find all of the rings... I know that you might not be able to handle more than one trainer at a time especially with your age..." he answered.

"Alright then" I responded.

We actually left the Heartfilia Konzern and looked for a ring like Pein's for an hour or two...

"Are you sure that one is even this close to the Heartfilia Konzern, Pein?" I asked. "They could be scattered all over Fiore..."

"That is true but keep looking" he commanded.

I just kept looking and after a while when we we're looking around a forest...

"Wait..." Pein stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can feel something right underneath us" he answered.

I looked down...

"But the only thing here is grass" I responded.

"Something could be buried underneath the grass... I'm very sure that there is another ring there...So you should dig it up to find out..." he told me.

He took a few steps back so I could dig...

"Why do I have to dig?" I asked.

"Because the one in that ring will train you so you should be the one to dig up their ring" he answered.

"Alright then..." I responded.

I dug at the ground with my bare hands for a few minutes before I found something...

"Pein I found a Ring" I told him.

"Good" he responded.

I grabbed the ring and wiped the dirt off it... It was like Pein's ring but it was orange... There was a symbol on it though...

"Hello? Whoever you are... Can you please come out?" I asked.

Nothing happened...

"Try putting the ring down... Seeing as when I came out of my ring for the first time I was put down somewhere..." he told me.

I put the ring down and after a few minutes someone came out of the ring...

"Fuck yeah! I'm finally out again!"

"Oh wonderful... We just had to find you..." sighed Pein.

"What's wrong Leader? Not happy to see me? Well too bad! Your gonna see me until you die because I'm immortal bastard!"

"I know, Hidan..." Pein responded.

Hidan was a man with slicked back silver hair, purple eyes, he was wearing a cloak that was like Pein's but had part of it ripped off, he had toeless shoes on like Pein, grey pants, a headband around his neck along with a strange necklace, he was wearing the ring I dug up on his left index finger, he had a weird looking weapon slung over his shoulder, and it looked like he had something strapped to his waist...

"So where the hell are we?" he asked.

"We're in a place called Fiore... I've managed to learn a bit over it while I have been training a girl named Lucy..." Pein answered.

"Who the fuck is, Lucy?" he asked.

"The one who dug up your ring... She's right over there..." answered Pein.

Hidan looked at me...

"I think I just found my next sacrifice for Lord Jashin" he said.

I didn't like the sound of that so when he started getting closer I pointed my palm at him...

"Shinra Tensei!" I commanded.

He was blown back and slammed through three trees before hitting one that made him stop...

"How the fuck does that little brat know how to use that?!" he yelled.

"Apparently magic is much like chakra... Except you do not need to use hand signs to use an ability..." Pein answered. "I've taught her how to use both Shinra Tensei along with Bansho Ten'in..."

"Are you fucking serious?! You taught a little brat to use those powers?! What else did you fucking teach her?!" he yelled.

"How to get around like us" answered Pein.

Hidan groaned before getting up and back over to us...

"Why the fuck would you teach her these things?" he asked.

"Because I can sense a power within her that she has called Celestial Spirit magic... It may be useful to us so to make sure she does not die we will be training her..." answered Pein.

"Wait... We?" he asked.

"Yes" Pein answered.

"You mean I have to train this little brat?! Fuck that!" he yelled.

"Hidan I am your Leader... You will listen to me..." said Pein.

"I don't care!" he exclaimed.

Pein lifted his palm up...

"Shinra Tensei!" he commanded.

Hidan was thrown again... He crashed through more trees before coming to a stop...

"Ugh... You want me to train that little brat? Fucking fine! But don't expect me to go easy on her!" he yelled.

"I will not" answered Pein.

Hidan came back...

"Now give her your ring" commanded Pein.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it" commanded Pein.

Hidan grumbled as he came over to me... Took off his ring and roughly grabbed my left wrist...

"Lose this ring and I will kill you in the most gruesome and painful way possible, understand?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered.

He put his ring on my index finger before letting me go and walking away from me...

"Training begins tomorrow, brat... It's gonna be brutal..." he told me.

"No one is to know that you are there with her... Do you understand, Hidan?" asked Pein.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever..." he answered.

Hidan went back into his ring...

"It is time to go back to your home now, child" said Pein.

"Can you carry me?" I asked.

"Can you not walk on your owm?" he asked back.

"I'm really, really tired... Please?" I asked.

Pein sighed before coming over to me and picking me up...

"This is the only time I will do this, understood?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

Pein headed back to the mansion carrying me... I was not looking forward to training with Hidan in the morning...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	8. Chapter 7: Is this Training or Torture?

**Lucy point of view**

After Pein brought me back to the mansion I changed into my pajamas then went to sleep in my bed and had a good dream...

"Hidan... Why are you swearing so much?" I dreamnt.

It was morning but I was still fast asleep in my bed...

"Please stop swearing... No? Ok then but this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me... I think..." I dreamnt.

"Hey little brat wake up..."

"Take this... And this... How does it taste? I think it tastes bad to you..." I dreamnt.

"Wake up now you little brat!"

"It is soap that I'm putting in your mouth... If you didn't swear I wouldn't have to do this to you... Say you'll stop swearing and I'll stop..." I dreamnt.

My dream ended quickly when I felt pain on my face...

"Ow!" I cried.

I sat up and held my red cheek... I noticed that Hidan was here...

"What'd you do that for?!" I cried.

"You weren't waking up like I told you to do so I punished your scrawny little ass with a slap" he told me.

"That hurt a lot!" I told him.

"It was meant to now get up and get dressed... Training begins when you go to a place where no one will see me..." he commanded.

Hidan went back into his ring...

"Hidan's such a meanie..." I thought.

I got out of bed and got dressed...

"Should I go get breakfast or just go straight to training?" I wondered.

I looked at Hidan's ring...

"I shouldn't... If I keep him waiting he might get really angry..." I thought.

I left my room and went straight to the place where me and Pein had trained together...

"Ok Hidan you can come out now" I told him.

Hidan came out of his ring...

"About fucking time... What took you so long?" he asked.

"You told me to get dressed and the place where me and Pein trained together is a bit far away from the mansion" I answered.

"Tch... Such a slow little brat... I would expect you to be faster especially after Pein taught you how to get around like us..." he told me. "Such a disappointment..."

I just looked down...

"Anyways time to train" he said.

I looked back at up at him...

"What am I gonna learn?" I asked.

"Endurance" he answered.

"How am I gonna learn that?" I asked.

"You'll find out" he answered.

He took out the thing that was strapped to his waist... It looked like a giant needle...

"What are you gonna do with that?" I asked.

Instead of answering me he stabbed his hand with the spike...

"Why did you do that?! Please don't do that again! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I was worried.

"Shut up you stupid brat! I'm gonna be fucking fine!" he yelled.

I noticed that he wasn't in any pain...

"Your not in pain? How?" I asked.

"Well no shit I'm not in any pain! And I'm gonna teach you how to endure shit like this! Did you fucking forget?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Good" he responded.

He drew a strange symbol with his bleeding hand... He stood in the middle of it...

"Now stick your arm out" he commanded.

I didn't wanna make him mad so I did as he said... The second I did though...

"Ow! What was that for?!" I cried in pain.

He stabbed my arm with that scythe thing he has...

"To teach you about endurance now shut up and if you scream even once you fail training also if you use Shinra Tensei or Bansho Ten'in on me you fail training, got it?" he asked.

I held my bleeding arm...

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Good" he started.

He ate the blood that was on the scythe causing his skin to change...

"Now let training begin" he finished.

He took out his spike and stabbed himself in the leg... I felt that and my leg was bleeding now...

"How is this-?" I tried to ask.

"I'm basically a living voodoo doll when I look like this, brat... If I have the persons blood whatever I do to myself happens to them..." he explained.

Hidan stabbed his arm and my arm felt it... I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream...

"Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, don't scream" I repeated in my head.

He stabbed himself again...

"You are strong! You are very strong! Your a strong Celestial Spirit Mage just like your mother! You can endure this! Just endure it!" I thought.

Another stab...

"Come on! You can endure this! I know you can!" I thought.

More and more stabs...

"Ok this really hurts and I think my lip is bleeding..." I thought.

Hidan stabbed himself one last time causung me to whimper...

"Was that a whimper?" he asked.

"N-No..." I stuttered from the pain.

"Pretty sure that was a whimper and a whimper counts as a scream in my book so you fail training!" he told me.

I was embarrassed and sad that I had failed endurance training...

"Now guess what your punishment for failing is?" he asked.

He put the needle up to his chest...

"Death!" he told me.

Before he could stab himself...

"Shinra Tensei!"

Hidan was blown away and once he left the symbol on the ground his skin went back to normal and he dropped his needle...

"Dammit Pein! When did you get here?!" yelled Hidan.

"I decided to come see how you we're training the child... Glad that I appeared when I did... I never gave you permission to kill her or harm her to this extent... When I said endurance I meant punches not stabs..." he said.

"Well sorry if I have a different way of training people!" he told Pein.

"Why did you even try to kill her?" he asked.

"I thought she'd make a good sacrifice to Lord Jashin so when she was weak from endurance training I took my chance and tried to sacrifice her!" answered Hidan.

Pein just glared at him...

"I feel... Really... Dizzy... And tired..." I said.

Pein's glare vanished as his head turned towards me and I began to fall over... Pein pointed his palm at me...

"Bansho Ten'in!" he commanded.

Pein used Bansho Ten'in to bring me over to him before I fell over... He picked me up...

"You and I will 'talk' later, Hidan... In the meantime return to your ring..." he commanded.

"Fine..." said Hidan.

Hidan went back to his ring taking the blood symbol and big needle with him when he went back to his ring...

"Stay awake, child..." commanded Pein.

"But I feel so tired and dizzy..."" I told him.

"I do not care! Stay awake!" he commanded.

"I'll try..." I responded.

"Just stay awake while I stop the bleeding and fix you..." he told me.

Pein tried to fix me up and I was getting dizzier and tired... I fell unconcious with a bit of a new fear towards, Hidan...

* * *

 **Ok I'm admitting it right here and right now... I havn't watched Naruto in a long time... I think it's been about a few months since I last watched it... So I'm writing this by pure memory of what the Akatsuki's powers, rings, etc and sometimes I'm using the wiki but I don't always use it... So yeah... If I got something wrong there's your explanation as to why it was wrong...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	9. Chapter 8: 'Talking' to an Immortal

**Pein point of view**

I noticed that the child fell unconcious...

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead" I thought.

I put two of my fingers on her neck checking her for a pulse...

"Come on... Let there be a pulse..." I thought.

I sighed in relief when I felt her pulse...

"Good... She's still alive..." I thought.

I fixed up the rest of her injuries...

"Now to make sure no one will notice that she is hurt" I thought.

I used a power to make it look like she was never hurt in the first place even though she had a lot of injuries on her...

"That should work... Her training is postponed until she is healed..." I thought.

I stealthily moved from place to place making sure that no one saw me...

"The child will be confined to bed rest and if she dares try to get out of bed to go train train drag her back to bed" I mentally told myself.

I made it to the child's room... I got in through the window and walked over to her bed...

"Hope your enjoying being unconcious... It will give you a break from the pain your injuries will cause..." I mentally talked to her.

I layed her down and covered her with the blanket making it look like she was just sleeping...

"Now... Time go deal with him..." I thought.

I went back into my ring to go deal with Hidan...

* * *

 **Hidan point of view**

I was relaxing inside of my ring the inside of which was more like a room for me...

"Holy shit this room is nice... Too bad I fucked up the floor already with my Jashin symbol..." I thought.

It really was a nice room... Last time I was inside of this ring I was buried underground... Guess I didn't notice the scenery change when that little brat dug up my ring...

"But I don't give a fuck! It's the sacred symbol of my religion! I'm proud to have it on my floor!" I thought.

I heard knocking on the door in the room...

"Huh? Who the fuck is that? Last I checked that door is how I leave the ring and come back... There shouldn't be someone knocking on it!" I thought.

The knocking kept going and going...

"Unless that little brat found a way to call me out... But why the fuck would she be trying to call me out?" I thought.

The knocking turned into loud banging on the door...

"Stop fucking banging on the door! I'm coming!" I yelled.

I went over to the door and opened it...

"Holy fuck! Pein?! How the hell are you banging on my door?!" I was surprised.

"I learned that if you lock the door it will not stop you from opening the door but it will keep you from leaving your ring" he explained.

"But my door wasn't locked so how does this make any fucking sense?!" I yelled.

"Leaving your ring must be impossible if someone knocks on your door even when it is not locked" he told me.

"Well that's stupid..." I responded.

"Enough about doors... I'm here to 'talk' to you..." he said.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be a talk" I responded.

"It won't start off like that... You must be punished for trying to sacrifice the child..." he confirmed.

"Oh shi-!" I tried to swear.

Pein pointed his palm at me cutting me off...

"Shinra Tensei!" he commanded.

I was thrown across my room and I hit the wall with a loud bang...

"That all you got? That didn't even hurt!" I taunted him.

Taunting him was a bad idea because he came over to me...

"Shinra Tensei, Shinra Tensei, Shinra Tensei, Shinra Tensei, Shinra Tensei!" he commanded.

I was pushed roughly into the wall over and over again by Pein's Shinra Tensei but the wall never broke... That's a fucking sturdy wall...

"Are... You... Done... Yet..." I asked between pushes.

"Shinra Tensei!" he commanded.

I was pushed one last time into the wall...

"Now I'm done..." he said.

I got up and rubbed my head...

"I know I can endure a lot of shit but fuck am I gonna have one hell of a headache..." I said.

"You deserve it" he told me.

I just kept rubbing my head trying to get the headache I had right now to go away...

"Anyways sit down... It's time to talk..." he commanded.

I just grumbled and did as he said sitting down on the floor while he sat down in a chair...

"Why would you even think of killing her? I told you that she could be useful to us and for you to make sure that she doesn't die during training... Yet you still tried to kill her... So why?" he asked.

"I hate that little brat! I hate kids in general! So why the fuck not? I didn't care if I was going against what you said! You can't kill me because I'm immortal!" I answered.

"Why do you hate her? You must have a reason" he asked.

"Your right I do... Like all kids their just so fucking annoying and useless that it's not even fucking funny... So what the hell makes this one any different?" I asked back.

"Hidan... She is special..." he answered.

"How the fuck is that little brat special?" I asked.

"She has trained me to feel affection through hugging me and never giving up even after I had used Shinra Tensei to push her away" he answered.

"You? Feel affection? Your bullshitting..." I told him.

"I am not..." he responded.

He had a serious look on his face...

"Holy shit... Your not bullshitting... That little brat must really be special if she got you of all people to feel affection..." I was surprised.

"She is... When she is back at full health I expect you to not try to kill her again..." he told me.

"I guess I can fucking try but what the fuck am I supposed to teach her now because it's obvious your not gonna let me teach her endurance for a while..." I said.

"Teach her about your strange religion... Maybe you will be able to convert her to that religion... Or you could do something else..." he suggested.

"I guess getting another follower of the way of Jashin would be good but maybe not because she's a stupid little brat" I said.

"Just teach her whatever you want besides endurance and if you try to kill her once again... I will take your ring and go bury it where we found it but much deeper..." he threatened.

"Your not intimidating mister I got taught affection by a little girl" I mocked him.

Pein just sighed...

"You know what I want you to do... Now decide what you are going to train the child in... You have until she is at full health to make a decision..." he sighed.

Pein left me alone after that closing my door behind him...

"Ok... So what the hell am I gonna teach that little brat?" I wondered.

With that I tried to think of something to teach her...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	10. Chapter 9: Strange Red Lesson

**Lucy point of view**

A few weeks later when I was all better I was in my room... My wounds healed up after a week...

"I wonder what I'm gonna learn today..." I thought.

I didn't wanna train with, Hidan anymore after what he did to me during endurance training... I'm a bit scared of him... So Pein's been the one training me lately while Hidan stays inside of his ring...

"Pein has been teaching me about endurance but not like how Hidan did... So I'm probably going to learn about endurance..." I thought.

I sat there for a few seconds...

"I wonder when Pein is going to get here" I thought.

It was like I had jinxed myself when I thought that because Pein came out of his ring a few seconds later...

"Hi Pein!" I said hi.

"Hello child... Are you ready for training today?" he asked.

"Yeah... What took you so long? Usually training begins when you wake me up..." I answered.

"That is correct but I had to do something very important" he told me.

"What did you have to do?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough... Now go to our usual training spot..." he told me.

"Uh... Ok?" I didn't understand what he meant by 'you'll find out soon enough'...

Pein went back into his ring and I left the mansion heading to the usual training spot...

"Ok Pein... We're here..." I said to his ring.

Pein came out of his ring...

"Good... Now are you ready to begin training?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Alright... Come out..." he commanded.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

He didn't respond and instead Hidan came out of his ring...

"He was talking to me you little brat" he said.

I paled out of fear once I saw, Hidan...

"Well don't you look like a fucking ghost... You gonna say something?" he asked.

"N-N-N" I tried to say.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"N-N-N" I tried to say.

"Spit it out you little brat!" he commanded.

"N-Nope!" I yelled.

I sprinted out of there doing the ninja run that Pein taught me but as I was running...

"Do you want me to bring her back for you or are you going to chase her?" asked Pein.

"I'm not chasing her... She'll just run from me and look at me like I'm freaking the devil..." answered Hidan.

"You have a point... Bansho Ten'in..." he commanded.

I was pulled back over to both of them by Pein's bansho ten'in... Pein grabbed the back of my shirt to keep me from running away...

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" I tried to get away.

"Calm down child!" he commanded.

I stopped talking and tried to calm down...

"Listen I know that you are afraid of, Hidan because of what he did to you during endurance training... But you cannot stay afraid of him forever... You are wearing his ring... He is an ally of yours... I would of expected you to have gotten over your fear by now but it seems I was wrong... It is time for you to face your fears and train with, Hidan..." he told me.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes... Do not run away..." he commanded.

"Ok" I responded.

He let go of me... I didn't run off though...

"If you hurt her, Hidan... I will bury you where we found your ring but much deeper..." he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah... You told me that already..." Hidan sighed. "Now get going!"

Pein waited for a few seconds like he was waiting to see if Hidan would do anything... He went back into his ring though...

"Hey little brat... Ready to train?" he asked.

"Please no endurance training..." I pleaded.

"Nah not today... I'm gonna teach you something else..." he told me.

"What are you gonna teach me then?" I asked.

"I'm gonna teach you one of my special skills... One that I've shared with no one else..." he answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes... If you show this to anyone else I will end you, got it?" he asked back.

"Got it" I answered.

"Good... Stay right fucking here don't move until I come back..." he commanded.

Without waiting for a response he walked away from me...

"Ok just don't move, Lucy and wait for him..." I thought.

I waited there for what felt like an hour until Hidan appeared holding two things...

"Why do you have those? And what are you gonna do with them?" I asked.

"To teach you now shut up and watch closely..." he commanded.

I shut up and he put one of the things down while the other he just dropped...

"Ok little brat... First to do this you have to pray to Lord Jashin..." he told me.

He clutched the symbol on his necklace and held it up to his face with his eyes closed...

"Is he praying inside of his head?" I thought.

After a while he let go of his necklace and raised his hand up...

"Then get ready to attack..." he told me.

He bashed the thing with his bare hands... Red was on his hands...

"And crush it! Punch it as much as much as you can!" he commanded.

He looked like he was going crazy and red went everywhere when he started viciously ripping it apart...

"Strike it! Pummel it with your bare hands! Fuck yeah! This is great!" he yelled.

Red was getting everywhere some of it was on his face and some was even getting on me... I backed away from him because of how gruesome this was...

"Show no mercy! Destroy it as much as you possibly can until there is hardly anything solid left!" he yelled.

This went on for a few seconds before he stopped...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed crazily.

After laughing he stopped and looked at me with red all over his arms...

"Ok now you try..." he commanded.

He picked up the other thing and put it in front of me...

"I hope you we're paying attention" he told me.

"I was... Do I have to do this?" I asked.

"Do not question me... Just do it..." he answered.

"There's just one thing I don't understand though" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"How do I pray to, Jashin if I don't have a necklace like you do?" I asked back.

"Use your imagination" he commanded.

"Ok" I responded.

I closed my eyes...

"Uh hi Jashin... If your listening to my thoughts... Please know I don't wanna do this..." I thought.

I opened my eyes...

"That was a fucking short prayer to Lord Jashin but whatever... Now what do you do?" he asked.

I raised up my hands...

"Get ready to attack" I answered.

"Right... Now what?" he asked.

"Strike?" I asked back.

"Right now do it..." he commanded.

I didn't wanna but I did it anyways...

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I thought after each strike.

After each and every strike red got almost everywhere...

"Pretty brutal kid... It's not even all in one place anymore..." he told me. "But good job..."

"What did I even learn from this?" I asked.

"You really wanna know what I just taught you?" he asked back.

"Yes... I think I just got traumatized..." I answered.

"How the fuck did you get traumatized?" he asked.

"It was gruesome... Red is everywhere... Now please just tell me what I learned..." I pleaded.

"Fine..." he said.

I couldn't wait to go get cleaned up...

"You just learnt how Jashinists make tomato sauce" he told me.

Hidan's tomato sauce was actually still in his bowl while mine... Well... There was hardly any inside of the bowl...

"Why can't I show this technique to anyone else?" I asked.

"Because Jashinists have come up with a special way to do almost everything... Only Jashinists are allowed to do these things..." he answered.

"Then why am I allowed to know how to make tomato sauce like that? I'm not a Jashinist..." I asked.

"I know that you little brat... Only reason I taught you was because I couldn't teach you about endurance... Anymore questions?" he asked.

"Yeah... How did you get all these tomatoes?" I asked.

"I created a distraction to get all the cooks out of the kitchen then I got in there grabbed two bowls and filled them with all the tomatoes I could before getting the fuck out of there" he answered.

"Oh..." I understood.

"Anyways go get cleaned up... I'm not gonna teach you when your practically covered in tomato..." he told me.

"Ok" I responded.

"I'm gonna go clean up too... This shit feels awful on me..." he told me.

Before I could respond Hidan went back into his ring...

"Guess I should do what, Hidan told me to do..." I thought.

I headed back to the mansion to get cleaned up...

"But why on earth did he teach me that?" I wondered.

As I was walking...

"I shouldn't question it... Hidan is immortal... He's probably a bit crazy..." I thought.

* * *

 **Did I trick you into thinking that he was teaching her something else? Bet I did!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	11. Chapter 10: Red Ring of Fangirls

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

It was a few months later...

"So what are we going to do today, Hidan?" I asked.

Because Pein didn't trust, Hidan to teach me about endurance anymore Hidan has been teaching me a lot about his religion known as Jashinism... Each time he asks me to become a Jashinist I say no... Being a Jashinist just doesn't sound like a good idea to me...

"Pein told me to go take you to go find another ring" he answered.

"Wait... There's more than just you and Pein? I thought you two we're the only two!" I was surprised.

"Are you fucking serious? You really thought that me and Pein we're the only rings?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Brat if it was just me and Pein do you really think we'd wear the same cloaks?" he asked.

"Yes... Friends wear the same thing sometimes if their close enough..." I answered.

"Me and Pein are not fucking friends! Besides it's so fucking stupid for friends to wear the same exact thing as one another!" he told me.

"Then why are you and Pein wearing matching cloak things?" I asked.

"Because we're both part of a group... These cloaks let people know who are and make them shit their pants out of fear when they see us..." he explained.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because where we come from we're fucking evil!" he answered.

"You guys are evil?" I asked.

"Yes!" he answered.

I waited a few seconds processing what he had just told me...

"That's ok! I still like you and Pein!" I told him.

"Let's just get out of here and go look for another ring..." he responded.

He turned around and started to walk away...

"Wait!" I stopped him.

He stopped and turned around...

"What?" he asked.

"What if someone notices I'm gone... Isn't that a bad thing? They'll think I've been kidnapped or something..." I answered.

"Pein came up with a plan already... Right now he's posing as you using a very basic power that can transform you into anyone... It's so fucking basic that even a little brat can learn it..." he explained

"Can I learn it?" I asked.

"Two words... Hell no..." he answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I said so... Now let's go..." he commanded.

He turned around and walked away from me... I followed behind him...

"So where do we look?" I asked.

"How the fuck should I know? Pein only told me to take you looking for a ring and that's what I'm doing right now..." he answered.

"Then I'll take the lead... I'll look for the ring by myself and you can follow me..." I told him.

"Me? Follow you? Ha! Don't make laugh brat! The day I follow you around is the day I die which is never!" he responded.

"Can't you at least give it a try? It might make us find another ring much faster..." I said.

"Hell and no... Just shut the fuck up now so we can look for a damn ring..." he commanded.

"Ok" I said.

I was completely quiet as he lead me away from the Heartfilia Konzern to start searching...

"If we do find a ring... I wonder who will be the one to come out... I hope I can be friends with them!" I thought.

After a while of searching...

"You find a ring yet little brat?" he asked.

I didn't say anything because Hidan told me to shut up earlier...

"What's the matter little brat? Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

I continued to not say anything and just kept looking for a ring...

"Hey! Say something!" he commanded.

I finally said something...

"But you told me to shut up..." I told him.

"Your right I did but when I talk to you... You fucking talk back to me, got it?" he asked.

"I do now..." I answered.

"Good and it looks like you didn't find a ring yet so keep looking" he commanded.

"Alright" I said.

I looked for what felt like hours on end before we came to a place full of rocks...

"Maybe there's a ring here!" I thought.

I ran off ahead of Hidan to go look...

"Hey! Where are you going you little brat?!" he yelled after me.

"I'm gonna go look for a ring! Wait there!" I responded.

"Don't tell me what to do you little brat!" he commanded.

I just ignored him and looked through the rocks...

"Am I going to find a ring here? I sure hope I do because I think Hidan will get really impatient very soon..." I thought. "Plus I wanna make a new friend!"

After a few minutes of searching I saw a glint of light come from some rocks...

"Huh? What's that?" I wondered.

I walked over to the glint of light and moved a few rocks seeing it was a-...

"It's a ring!" I thought.

I picked it up... It's color was red and it had a strange symbol on it too...

"Hidan! I found a ring!" I called.

Hidan came over to me...

"Let me see" he commanded.

I gave him the ring and he looked at it before sighing like he was annoyed...

"Oh great... This stick in the mud..." he sighed.

"Eh?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me...

"Brat out of all the freaking rings you had to find the one that belongs to the guy with the stick up his ass" he answered.

"That doesn't sound healthy..." I responded.

"Wait until you meet him you'll know what I'm talking about" he told me.

He looked back at the ring and threw it...

"Hey! Itachi! Get your ass out here!" he swore.

Before the ring hit the ground someone appeared out of it...

"What's up, Itachi? How does it feel to be out of your ring?" he asked.

Itachi had long black hair in a low ponytail, black eyes, two lines on his face, he was wearing a headband that was like Pein's but it had a different symbol on it, he had a necklace around his neck, toeless shoes, his cloak was slightly unzipped he was sort of using it as an arm rest for his left arm, I could see a shirt through the opening in his cloak, and he was wearing his ring on his right ring finger...

"Still not much of a talker..." said Hidan.

Itachi's only response was to continue looking at Hidan...

"Anyways I'll cut to the chase Leader says we have to train this little brat because her power called star magic or whatever the fuck it's called could be of use to us when she gets older and we have to train her to make sure she doesn't get herself killed..." explained Hidan.

Itachi just kept staring like he couldn't even understand what, Hidan was saying...

"Pretty sure you got all that so this is the brat you have to train and you have to give her your ring too like Pein made me..." he told him.

Hidan looked at me...

"Protip before I go you little brat... If his eyes turn red absolutely do make direct eye contact with him if you wanna keep your sanity..." he said.

"Wha-?" I didn't really understand.

"See ya little brat" he said goodbye.

Hidan went back into his ring leaving me alone with Itachi...

"Uh... Hello..." I greeted.

He looked at me for a few seconds before making his way over to me... He stopped when he was right in front of me...

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia... It's nice to meet you..." I introduced myself.

"I am Itachi Uchiha... It is nice to meet you as well..." he introduced himself.

About a minute passed of complete and utter silence... It made me feel kind of awkward...

"If Leader wishes for me to train you... Then that is what I will do..." he told me.

"Really? What are you going to teach me?" I asked curiously.

"You will find out when training begins tomorrow..." he answered.

"Why not today?" I asked curiously.

"You are a child... The sun is setting... It will be dark soon... It would not be wise for us to begin training when you would become tired..." he answered.

"Oh... I didn't even notice to be honest... Guess I was so focused on find another ring to not notice that it was getting late..." I told him.

"Head home... Our training begins when you wake up..." he said.

"Ok" I responded.

"But first give me your right hand" he commanded.

I gave him my right hand and he put his ring on my ring finger just like how his was on his ring finger...

"Thank you" I thanked him.

"Hn..." he said.

Itachi went into his ring leaving me all alone out here...

"I should try to get back home before nighttime comes..." I thought.

I ninja ran as fast as I could...

"Hopefully I still remember the way I went to get here so I can get back home..." I thought.

After an hour of running it was nighttime and I hadn't made it back home...

"Ok... I'm lost..." I thought.

I tried to find my way back home but after a while...

"There you are..."

Pein had found me... Guess he came looking for me...

"Hi Pein" I said hello.

"Where is Hidan, child?" he asked.

"He went back into his ring..." I answered.

"I see... Did you find a ring?" he asked.

"Yeah... It belongs to Itachi..." I answered.

"You found, Itachi? Good... He will be a much better trainer than, Hidan..." he told me.

He picked me up...

"Now... Time to go home..." he said.

"I thought you said you'd only carry me back home once" I reminded.

"I know... I am making an exception..." he responded.

"Oh ok..." I said.

"Go to sleep... You will need all the rest you can get for training tomorrow Itachi..." he informed.

He began to bring me back home and I fell asleep while being carried by Pein...

* * *

 **Why do I always doubt my writing skills at night which is when I write? That's what I wanna know...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	12. Chapter 11: Is it Real or Fake?

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

The next morning, I dreamt that I heard a voice.

"Wake up..."

I opened my eyes a bit, and saw Itachi standing at my bedside. He was looking directly at me with an emotionless expression...

"Good morning, Itachi...," I said to him.

I sat up...

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept well...," he answered.

"That's good!" I said cheerfully.

I got out of bed and stood in front of Itachi, who had turned to face me.

"What am I going to learn from you, Itachi?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to teach you illusions," he told me.

"Am I going to learn about illusions, or learn how to use them?" I asked.

"We shall see... Now, go to the place where you trained with Leader and Hidan."

Before I could even respond, Itachi went back inside of his ring.

"Alright, I guess I'll go there..." I said to his ring.

I changed from the clothes that I had been wearing yesterday into some new, cleaner ones...

"I'm glad that Pein didn't change me into my pajamas – it'd be pretty weird if he saw me naked!" I thought.

Once I was done getting changed, I went to the place where I usually trained...

"We're here, Itachi. You can come out now!" I told his ring.

Itachi came out of his ring and looked around...

"What do you think, Itachi? Will you be able to train me here?" I asked.

"Yes, this place will do nicely...," he answered.

He turned towards me...

"You didn't really answer my question earlier, Itachi... Am I going to learn about illusions, or am I going to learn how to use them?" I asked him again.

"First I will teach you about them. Then, even though you do not have the Sharingan, I will teach you how to use them," he answered.

"What's the Sharingan?" There were so many words that Hidan, Pein and Itachi used that I didn't understand yet.

"I am going to explain that to you. Now pay attention, as I will only explain this once, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good... Now let us begin our lesson," he responded.

I paid attention to every word as he explained about illusions.

"Illusions can be created by two things: the Sharingan or Genjutsu. Illusions are created by people who are controlling the chakra flow of their target's cerebral nervous system, which affects all five senses. This power is frequently used to trick the target's body into believing it is undergoing pain or to create false images... Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others – very similarly to brainwashing – by feeding them illusive suggestions. Most Genjutsu is preformed visually, requiring the target to make eye contact with the caster. Audible Genjutsu is deemed the most dangerous, as the user can trap their target in an illusion from a long distance..." he taught me.

"Didn't Hidan say that Itachi isn't much of a talker? Weird, I guess he's wrong... Wait. Why am I thinking about this? Pay attention to Itachi!" I thought to myself.

"A target's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence on them... This Genjutsu Dissipation can be done by the target themselves – assuming they realize that they are under the influence of a Genjutsu. It can also be broken if an ally emits his or her own chakra into the target. Pain that is not caused by the Genjutsu can break the target out of the Genjutsu, returning them to their normal senses... If a caster's vision is obstructed by something that makes eye contact impossible, it will take away the usage of Ocular Genjutsu...," he explained to me.

It looked like he was done with his explanation now, but I wasn't sure...

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes... Do you have any questions?" he asked me.

"What's chakra?" I said curiously.

"It's surprising that Leader did not teach you about chakra... but in short, chakra is much like the magic energy that resides inside of this world...," he answered.

"Oh...," I said. I nodded so he knew I understood.

"Are you ready to move onto the next lesson, or do you have another question?" he asked.

"I don't have another question."

"Good, now let's move onto our lesson about the Sharingan," he told me.

I paid close attention to Itachi again...

"When an Uchiha experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, thereby transforming the eyes into the Sharingan. For that reason, the Sharingan is described as an eye reflecting the heart... Assuming the user is aware they have awakened the Sharingan, they are able to use it freely. There are two types of Sharingan: the Eye of Insight allows one to see chakra, copy almost any jutsu they see, and read movements with ease. Then there is the Eye of Hypnotism, which allows one to inflict powerful Genjutsu upon their target, and while not really an ability, a user of the Eye of Hypnotism may see the future if they are able to mimic their opponents actions perfectly...," he told me.

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed.

"It is amazing for those who are not able to access the Sharingan...," he responded monotonously.

"It does sound really cool!" I said happily.

"Tell me something. Judging by what I have told you, what type of Sharingan do you think I am able to access?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute or two, going over everything he just told me, to try to figure it out...

"The Eye of Hypnotism?" I asked.

"So it seems you we're paying attention to what I was teaching you... Good...!"

I smiled to myself...

"Now we move onto to training you to use illusions," he told me.

"Who do I use it on?" I asked.

"Seeing as there is no one around for you to practice with, you will be practicing on me," he answered.

"What?! But… what if I hurt you? I don't wanna hurt you with an illusion!" I exclaimed, feeling shocked.

"Seeing as you are just beginning to create illusions, the chance of you inflicting any pain on me is smaller than a speck of dust," he told me, rather loftily.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm never wrong when it comes to illusions...," he answered.

"Okay then... So what do I do to use an illusion on you?" I asked.

"Try to channel your power into your eyes. Make direct eye contact with me, and think of what you want your illusion to be," he told me.

I made direct eye contact with Itachi and tried to channel power into my eyes, though I didn't really know what that meant…

"Okay, I think I've got it..." I thought.

He was staring back into my eyes...

"I'm invisible! You can't see me!" I thought at him.

After a few seconds of waiting...

"Did it work?" I asked.

"You are slightly transparent. It is a start, but you must try again... Get it right!" he commanded.

I nodded and tried again...

"Better. One more time...," he demanded.

I did as he said and tried to use an illusion one more time...

"You were completely invisible there for just a second! Good job...," he praised.

"Thanks! What are your illusions like, Itachi?" I asked, feeling proud.

"There is no real way for me to describe them to you, as each illusion is different. The only way for you to know what they are like is for you to experience them yourself...," he answered.

"Then please show me. I'm really curious!" I told him.

"Are you sure you want to experience my illusions? They are terrifying... I do not think you will be able to handle my illusions..." he responded.

"You won't know until you show me...," I said.

"Alright... However, do not say I didn't warn you... Now. Do not look away from my eyes," he commanded.

I nodded and kept my eyes on his eyes... They turned red...

"Tsukuyomi," he commanded.

I was sent into a terrifying illusion just like Itachi said...

"Itachi! Please don't kill her!" I pleaded.

This illusion wasn't just terrifying... It made me feel like crying, too, because of what was going on...

"Stop it! Please!" I pleaded.

All because Itachi was...

"Stop killing Mom!" I pleaded.

After a few minutes of watching a bunch of Itachi's kill a bunch of my Mom's, I thought I heard something...

"I swear to Lord Jashin, you are the stupidest fucking little brat I have ever met!"

Next thing I knew, I felt a stinging pain in my cheek that brought me back to reality...

"I told you not to look at his eyes when they're red and, what the fuck did you do?! Look at his fucking eyes! Your such a little idiot!"

I rubbed my cheek...

"Why did you slap me, Hidan?" I asked, kind of angry and sad.

"It got you out of the fucking illusion, didn't it? Be grateful you little brat!" he answered.

"I am! But couldn't you have just broken the illusion by giving me some of your chakra or something?" I asked.

"Hell no! You deserved to get fucking slapped for not listening to me!" he answered.

"What are you even doing out here, Hidan?" Itachi asked.

"Pein wanted me to check up on her stupid ass, and I only came out for that and nothing else!"

A few seconds of complete silence passed, then...

"You were worried, weren't you?" I asked.

I got another slap.

"Not in your wildest dreams you little brat!" he yelled.

I noticed that Itachi wasn't there anymore... Guess he went back into his ring...

"Now get the fuck back home. Your training is over for today!" Hidan yelled.

"But—!" I tried to say.

"Brat, I swear to Lord Jashin that if you don't I will sacrifice your ass to Lord Jashin, and Pein will not stop me!" he yelled.

Okay, Hidan was really angry right now...

"NOW GET MOVING!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I said.

Hidan went back into his ring and I ran off to head back to the mansion...

"Hidan is really scary when he's angry... Itachi's illusions are something I don't want to experience ever again... I should try to avoid both Itachi's Sharingan and making Hidan mad..." I thought.

Those were two things I had permanently etched into my mind as very important things. And they _were_ very important, at least to me anyways...

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back after a much-needed break! Thank you all for being so patient! I really appreciate it! If I got anything wrong in this... Just shut up I don't wanna hear you flame me about it!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	13. Chapter 12: Face Your Fears!

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

A few weeks later I was training with Itachi again...

"So what are you going to teach me today, Itachi?" I asked curiously.

"I will teach you how to face your fears..." he answered.

"Why do I have to learn to face my fears?" I asked curiously.

"Lucy seeing as I am teaching you to use illusions and that you are a bit clumsy with your illusions... You have to learn to face your fears... After all when your illusions become stronger what will happen when we have another mirror incident?" he asked.

A few days ago I accidentally sent myself into an illusion after looking in a mirror... It was very embarrassing because Hidan, Itachi, and Pein all knew that I did it...

"Can we please not talk about the mirror incident?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Do you agree to learn how to face your fears?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then I will stop talking about it..." he told me.

"Thank you..." I thanked him.

"Your welcome... Now listen closely what I'm about to tell you is very important..." he said.

I listened closely to what Itachi was about to tell me...

"I'm going to send you into an illusion... You will most likely see what you did the last time I sent you into an illusion... What I want you to do is face your fears and try to stop what's happening inside of the illusion... You cannot let fear stop you... Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes... Try to stop what's happening in the illusion... That will stop the illusion, right?" I asked.

"Correct... Stopping what's happening within the illusion will break the illusion seeing as it can no longer do what it was originally doing in the first place..." he answered.

"But what if Hidan comes out and slaps me again?" I asked.

"Do not worry about that... I have informed both Pein and Hidan of what we are doing today and instructed the both of them to not come out of their rings no matter what..." he answered.

"Oh ok... That's smart to tell them about it..." I pointed out.

"I know... Now are you ready to face your fears?" he asked.

I waited for about a minute trying to prepare myself for what I was gonna see...

"I'm ready" I answered.

"Good... Now look into my eyes and do not look away..." he commanded.

I looked directly at his eyes and they turned red...

"Tsukuyomi" he commanded.

I was sent into the illusion and I saw a bunch of Itachi's killing a bunch of my Mom's again...

"Don't let fear and sadness get to you, Lucy! It's just an illusion! It isn't real!" I thought.

It felt really real but inside I knew that this wasn't real...

"Now move! You have to try and stop this!" I thought.

I began to run over to the Itachi's...

"How am I gonna stop this though? I'll just have to push them away or try to attack them!" I thought.

Once I was over to them... I started pushing the Itachi's away hoping that would stop them from killing my Mom's...

"Stop it, Itachi!" I commanded.

They didn't listen to me and just went right back to killing...

"I gotta start hitting then!" I thought.

I started hitting all the Itachi's as hard as I possibly could...

"Why isn't it working? Oh right I'm a little girl so I'm not that strong... But I still have to try and stop them!" I thought.

I tried for a few minutes to stop the Itachi's but nothing was working and fear along with sadness we're beginning to get to me...

"What do I do? I can't stop them..." I thought.

I stood there for a few seconds before I got an idea...

"That just might work! I've gotta try it!" I thought.

I went up to one of the Itachi's...

"Lucy Kick!" I exclaimed.

I jumped and kicked him directly between the legs... That made him fall over and clutch his private part in pain...

"Hey it worked! Maybe it will work on the others too?" I thought.

I looked at the other Itachi's who weren't paying any attention to me...

"Only one way to find out!" I thought.

I went over to another Itachi...

"Lucy Kick!" I exclaimed.

I kicked this Itachi between the legs and the same thing happened...

"I found out how to stop them! Time to stop the rest!" I thought.

I kicked every Itachi between the legs and it took a few minutes... But they we're all down clutching their private part in pain...

"Yes! I saved my Mom's from being killed!" I exclaimed.

I celebrated for a few seconds before the illusion broke and I was returned to reality...

"Was kicking me between the legs really necessary?" he asked.

"It was the only thing I could think to do... Besides it worked..." I answered.

"That is true... It did indeed work... You took a long time trying to figure out how to break the illusion though..." he pointed out.

"Sorry about that..." I apologized.

"Why are you applogizing?" he asked.

"I thought that I was supposed to figure it out before fear and sadness got to me..." I answered.

"Your right... You we're supposed to and even though it did begin to get to you... It didn't get you all the way... You managed to find a way to break the illusion and escape before it got to you... Besides it was not a race..." he informed.

"So did I?" I asked.

"Yes... You passed your face your fears training..." he answered.

"Yay! I passed!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"Even when you develop new fears... You must learn to face them... Never let fear control you... Am I understood?" he asked.

I nodded...

"Good... Now shall we continue on with our illusion training or have you had enough for one day?" he asked.

"Let's keep going! I can handle it!" I exclaimed.

"If you believe that you can handle it... I will not stop you... Now let's continue our illusion training..." he said.

With that Itachi began teaching me about illusions... The whole time I felt pretty happy that I was able to face my fears and come up with a new attack...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	14. Chapter 13: The Story of an Illusionist

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I've been training with Itachi for two months now...

"Hey Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes? What is it? he asked.

"Why do you look so sad? Did something sad happen?" I asked.

Itachi didn't entirely look sad but something about his voice was just really, really sad...

"It is none of your business..." he answered.

"Why is it none of my business?" I asked.

"Because it is not and seeing as you are just a little girl you would most likely just go and tell the first person you saw about what I told you..." he answered.

"I didn't tell anyone about Hidan's special way to make tomato sauce" I pointed out.

"His what?" he asked.

"Oops... I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that... Just forget that you heard me say that..." I answered.

"Very well... But I still will not tell you..." he said.

"Come on! Please!" I pleaded.

"No..." he denied.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"No" he denied.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"No" he denied.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"No... Now stop asking... My answer will always be no..." he told me.

I pouted...

"All I wanna do is know what's wrong..." I thought.

It took me a few seconds before I thought of something...

"Maybe if I try to command as the holder of his ring he'll tell me!" I thought.

I looked at Itachi...

"It's worth a shot!" I thought.

I pointed at Itachi...

"Itachi!" I exclaimed.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"I command you to tell me why you are sad right now!" I commanded.

"You command me?" he asked.

"Yes! As the holder of your ring I command you to tell me why you are sad!" I commanded.

A few seconds passed before he sighed...

"I guess I have no choice... You are the one that wears my ring after all..." he sighed.

I celebrated on the inside for about three seconds then I was done...

"I will only tell you this once so pay close attention to what I am going to tell you... And no interruptions..." he told me.

I nodded and listened closely to him...

"For you to truly understand I will have to start from the beginning... When I was a child my village was attacked by a giant monster known as the Nine Tailed Fox after this attack the relationship between my clan and the village leadership was soured as they believed that my clan was responsible for the attack..." he started.

"Well that's stupid... The Nine Tailed Fox was the one responsible not Itachi's clan..." I thought.

"The clan was relocated to a corner of the village isolating us from the rest of the village and making it easier to monitor us... We felt wronged by this treatment and began planning a coup d'etat... My father who was the head of the clan and chief conspirator encouraged my advancement into the Anbu as a means of spying on the village..." he continued.

"What on earth is an Anbu? Is it some sort of guard?" I thought.

"I however knew that the clan's coup would lead to an intervention from other villages and ultimately result in another world war which was something that I could not support so I became a double agent of sorts reporting all of the clan's actions to the current leader of the village and his advisors in hopes that it would help reach a peaceful solution..." he continued.

"Itachi betrayed his clan? Well it sounds like he did have a good reason to..." I thought.

"I shared the burden of betraying the clan with a man named Shisui he was my best friend and shared the same thoughts that I did... Once it became clear that a peaceful solution could not be reached, Shisui attempted to use his ability known as Kotoamatsukami on the clan's leaders to compel them to negotiate..." he continued.

"Shisui sounds like a nice guy... I don't know why but he just does..." I thought.

"But before he could his right eye was stolen by a member of the village council known as Danzo Shimura... His own options we're exhausted... Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to me and begged me to protect the village along with the family name before he drowned himself in the Naka River... It was enough anguish for me to awaken my Mangekyo Sharingan..." he continued.

"Poor Shisui... I hope he's resting in peace..." I thought.

"The following day some of the clan that was already suspicious of me accused me of murdering Shisui and making it look like a suicide... This caused me to lose my composure and attack them... I defeated them easily... This created a rift between me and my clan... My warnings for them to reconsider what they we're doing fell upon deaf ears..." he continued.

"Well that's rude... They should of at least heard him out and not just flat out ignored him..." I thought.

"Although the current leader of the village still wished to negotiate with the clan... Danzo recognized that there was no longer an outcome that could see the clan's survival... He told me this and left me with a choice... I could either support the clan's coup and have the whole clan along with my younger brother, Sasuke killed or accept the assignment to wipe out the entire clan before the coup took place and Sasuke would be spared... I chose my brother..." he continued.

"Wait... Does this mean?" I thought shocked a bit.

"While I was making the final preperations I noticed a masked man sneaking around the village from observing him I came to the conclusion that this was Madara Uchiha bent on provoking a new conflict... I approached him with an offer... If he would join in wiping out the clan that had abandoned him decades earlier as long as he spared the village from whatever he was planning... He agreed..." he continued.

"He didn't do it alone?!" I thought shocked.

"All it took was one night for the both of us to the slaughter the entire clan... I took it upon myself to kill my parents... They bore no ill-will to me and told me that they we're proud of me and requested that I take care of Sasuke... I killed them after that and I was racked by grief for what I had done... I saw in Sasuke that he was the only one would be able to punish me for what I had done to our clan..." he continued.

Itachi began to tear up at this point... I guess these memories must be really sad for him...

"In order to set Sasuke on the path to avenging the clan I made him see me as someone he must kill no matter what the cost... I did that by allowing him to find me standing over our parents bodies and tormenting him by using Tsukuyomi to make him see our parents murder... Sasuke ran away from me but I chased him to divulge the lie that I had killed the clan to test my mettle and now wanted to test myself against the only remaining clan member that could challenge him..." he continued.

I began to feel very bad for making Itachi tell me what was wrong...

"I told him that I never loved him when that was a lie... I told him to become strong enough to kill me and take revenge... I told him to gain a Mangekyo Sharingan of his own... After that I began to leave but I stopped when I realized that Sasuke was following me with a newly awakened Sharingan... Sasuke's attempt at vengence failed as he passed out... He didn't see me cry with remorse as I began to leave once again... This time I was not stopped..." he continued.

Itachi was silent for a few seconds... I guess he was done telling his story...

"Itachi... I'm so sorry to hear that you had to do that..." I apologized.

"I am sad because today is the day that I killed my clan..." he informed.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked.

"Unless you can go back in time and prevent these events from taking place... Then no... No there isn't..." he answered.

I frowned because I couldn't do anything to make him feel better...

"Now that you know the story... What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are standing in front of a murderer... Someone who killed his entire clan and is at the top ranks of the list of wanted criminals in my village... I am person who could kill you before you even knew what hit you... So if you are going to run... Run away... I will not stop you... Just take off my ring and put it down before you go..." he answered.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds...

"Why are you still here? Run away" he commanded.

"No" I denied.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Itachi you didn't have a choice in what you we're doing... What you did was set in motion since the day the nine tailed fox attack was blamed on your clan... You didn't a single say in what happened... I guess that in a way it was kind of like a much meaner version of destiny..." I told him.

"I see that is an interesting way to look at what I had done... But how on earth can you say that?" he asked.

"Because it's true... All of the events we're chained together and in a way your sort of a hero..." I answered.

"Now I am completely lost... How am I a hero?" he asked.

"Shisui is in heaven right now and in heaven there is no suffering so his death wasn't so bad... He's resting in peace... Madara would probably have destroyed the village if you hadn't asked him to join you in what you we're doing plus that's less deaths you have to carry out yourself so you weren't responsible for those... Sasuke is still alive isn't he? So you didn't kill your entire clan so one is better than nothing... Besides he did gain the sharingan that night so something good did come out of that night..." I answered.

Itachi was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again...

"You are a very strange little girl if you are able to see someone like me as a hero" he spoke.

"You are a hero!" I exclaimed.

"A monster like me could never be a hero" he retorted.

"Itachi crouch down please" I told him.

He was confused but crouched down to my height...

"There... Now why did you want me to crouch down?" he asked.

"So I can do this!" I exclaimed.

I slapped him over and over again...

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster!" I said between slaps.

I stopped slapping him...

"Why did you slap me?" he asked.

"That's what Hidan always did to me when I did something bad and you we're doing something bad by calling yourself a monster when your a hero!" I answered.

"But I am-" he tried to say.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I yelled.

This was the first time I had ever yelled at one of people that was inside one of my rings...

"If you we're a monster I'd be running from you! If you we're a monster I'd be screaming every time I saw you! If you we're a monster I'd cry for help when I was around you! If you we're a monster I wouldn't want to train with you! If you we're a monster you wouldn't look like a human! If you we're a monster you would have killed me!" I yelled.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No I'm not done! If you we're a monster! I wouldn't see you as a family member!" I yelled.

That seemed to surprise him...

"You see someone like me as a family member?" he asked.

"Yeah I even see Hidan as a family member and he has a say in whether or not he's gonna kill a person..." I answered.

"Lucy..." he was shocked.

"No one is a monster unless they really are a monster... So please... Don't call yourself a monster anymore... It hurts me when you call yourself that because your not a monster... Plus if you just went back and explained to Sasuke what really happened I'm sure he'd forgive you... That's what family does after all... Family forgives each other..." I told him.

"I guess you are right about that..." he said.

"It doesn't matter what you've done... Family loves each other no matter what they've done..." I told him.

"When I get the chance I will go talk to Sasuke and explain what happened... Hopefully he will be willing to listen to me..." he said.

"Don't worry! When you talk to him I'll be there for you to back you up, ok?" I asked.

"Ok... Oh and Lucy?" he asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

Itachi pulled me into a hug...

"Thank you for convincing me that I'm not a monster" he told me.

I hugged him back...

"No problem, Itachi" I responded.

* * *

 ***holding a cake and all alone* happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me... Happy- ah forget it... *throws it over my shoulder***

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? :(**


	15. Chapter 14: A 'Kidnapping'

**Lucy POV**

* * *

A month later I was training by myself seeing as Pein wanted me to do this thing called independant training to give me a break from training with Hidan...

"I guess training alone is kind of a good thing... It may be lonely but at least Itachi can recover from trying to explain the truth to Sasuke..." I thought.

A week ago Itachi brought me along with him to go tell Sasuke the truth... He didn't believe us and attacked... Itachi protected me so I only got out with a few bruises and cuts... Itachi had to be confined to bed rest because of his injuries though...

"What a jerk... We we're telling him the truth and he just attacked because he didn't believe us... Ah well... That's his decision to not believe the truth... I don't think I can change it..." I thought.

I felt so bad over what happened that I would not stop apologizing to Itachi's ring... Eventually Pein came out and reassured me that Itachi was going to be ok and that it wasn't my fault... That it was Sasuke's... I know part of it is my fault though...

"Well at least I sort of have punishmemt for what happened to Itachi... So I'm happy about that... That was probably a really weird thought for a little girl..." I thought.

I've been training with Hidan ever since Itachi got confined to bed rest... I commanded Hidan to train me in very hard endurance techniques... He was angry about being commanded so he did it... I'm still not good at endurance...

"Huh? What was that sound?" I thought.

There was rustling in the bushes nearby...

"Who's there?" I asked.

I got no response so I picked up the closest thing I could find to a weapon which was a stick...

"Come out or I'm going to come attack whoever is in there" I threatened.

Nothing happened...

"Alright you asked for it!" I exclaimed.

I went over to the bushes and started hitting them with the stick and hopefully hitting the person that was in there too...

"Take that! And that!" I exclaimed as I hit the bush.

After a few seconds of hitting the bush I think I hit the person in there because I heard someone's voice...

"Ack! Stop hitting Tobi please!"

"Not until you tell me why your here!" I exclaimed.

"Tobi was just looking for the others but got distracted by a little girl training by herself! Now please stop hitting Tobi!"

I stopped hitting the bush and a man came out of the bushes...

"Thank you" he thanked.

"Your welcome... Now who are you?" I asked.

"Tobi's name is Tobi" he introduced himself.

Tobi was wearing an orange swirly mask that had only one eyehole, he had short black spiky hair, he was wearing the cloak that the others we're wearing, toeless shoes, his hands we're covered by gloves, and the only skin I could see of his we're his toes the rest was covered...

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia... It's nice to meet you, Tobi..." I introduced myself.

I knew that he was like Pein, Hidan, and Itachi but I didn't say anything...

"Nice to meet you too, Luigi!" he exclaimed happily.

"It's Lucy! Not Luigi!" I corrected him.

"Oh sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok... Anyways Tobi who are your friends? Maybe I've seen them" I told him.

"Well there's Leader, Itachi-" he cut himself off.

He suddenly crouched down, grabbed my hands, and pulled them up to his mask...

"These are Leader's, Hidan's, and Itachi's rings! How do you have them?! Where did you find them?!" he asked surprised.

"Well I found Pein's ring around here, I found Hidan's ring buried in a forest, and I found Itachi's ring in a place where there we're lots of rocks" I answered.

"Tobi better get their rings back to them... Can Tobi have the rings you found please?" he asked.

Guessing Tobi wasn't too observant seeing as he didn't question how I knew who's ring was who's...

"Tobi your friends come out of these rings" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I found their rings and they come out of them like summons" I answered.

"Oh... Then can Tobi have his friends back please?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Eh? Why not?" he asked.

"Because their helping me train seeing as my magic may be useful to them in the future... So their training me so I won't get killed the easily in the future..." I answered.

"Oh..." he said in understanding.

"Can you let go of my hands now?" I asked.

"Tobi will help train you too!" he ignored my question.

"Really? What are you going to teach me, Tobi?" I asked.

"Tobi's gonna teach you how to relax!" he answered.

"Why are you gonna teach me how to relax?" I didn't understand how that would be useful.

"Well you seem really serious for a little girl and that's not good! Plus Tobi's friends may have been training you too hard! So Tobi is going to teach you how to relax!" he explained.

"That doesn't exactly sound like a useful skill to have..." I told him.

"You'll see that it is once Tobi done training you! Now can Tobi train you to relax?" he asked.

"Fine... I'll let you train me to relax..." I answered.

"Yay! Tobi is gonna be the best trainer ever because Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed happily.

"How does being a good boy make the best trainer ever? You know what nevermind... I don't think I'll get an answer that makes sense anyways... So when does training start?" I asked.

"Right now!" he exclaimed.

"What?! Right now?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" he answered.

He stood up and held me at his side via clutching the back of my shirt...

"So let's go train you how to relax!" he exclaimed.

Tobi ran off swinging me around as he ran... He was swinging me with so much force that the rings began to slip off my fingers...

"Wait! Wait!" I tried to stop him.

He wasn't listening to me and the rings finally fell off of my fingers...

"Tobi the rings fell off my fingers! We have to go back and get them!" I tried to tell him.

He kept ignoring me as he ran out of the Heartfilia Konzern... I had no idea where he was taking me...

"TOBI!" I yelled to try and get his attention... But once again... He ignored me or just didn't hear me...

* * *

 **Pein POV**

* * *

I was inside of my room aka my ring just reading some of the books that Lucy had given me from her mansion's library... They we're all on magic...

"With this many types of magic it seems that everyone in this world could have a different kind of magic... It is truly interesting..." I thought.

I glanced at the clock...

"Seems I've lost track of time... It has become nighttime..." I thought.

I placed down the book...

"I best go check on the child..." I thought.

I went to my door unlocked it so I would leave my ring instead of going into the hall outside of my ring... I left my ring and appeared in the real world...

"Child it is time to stop-" I cut myself off.

Lucy was no where to be seen and all three of our rings we're lying on the ground...

"Child? Where are you?" I asked.

I picked up the rings and looked everywhere I could... I couldn't find her...

"She either wandered off or got kidnapped... She would not wander off... She knows better... She must have been kidnapped..." I thought.

I held Hidan's ring...

"I'm going to need some help finding her and seeing as Itachi cannot do much right now... I'll have to ask him for help..." I thought.

I clutched Hidan's ring as tight as I could as I knew he wouldn't come out if I told him to...

"Come out before I end up breaking your ring, Hidan..." I thought.

After a few seconds Hidan came out of his ring...

"What the fuck, Pein?! Your going to break my ring!" he yelled.

I released my tight clutch on Hidan's ring...

"Shut up and listen, Hidan... The child has been kidnapped..." I told him.

"Are you fucking serious?! That little brat got her ass kidnapped?!" he yelled.

"Yes... Now come on... I need you to help me get her back seeing as Itachi cannot help me..." I told him.

"Fine but what the fuck are we gonna do when someone finds out that the little brat has gone missing?" he asked.

"I believe I have enough power to make one of my paths appear... They will use the transformation jutsu to pose as the child until we get the child back from whoever has kidnapped her..." I explained.

"Then hurry up and do it! The sooner we save that little brat the sooner I can get back to praying to Lord Jashin!" he yelled.

I just focused my chakra and made my human path appear...

"I trust that you already know what to do" I said.

The human path nodded and used the transformation jutsu to turn into Lucy before running off to go pose as her...

"Now let's go Hidan" I commanded.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

After Hidan said that both of us raced off to go rescue, Lucy from whoever kidnapped her... Both of us we're completely unaware that the one that kidnapped, Lucy was part of our group...

* * *

 **Tobi better run fast... The Leader and the crazy Jashin worshipper are after who kidnapped, Lucy... And that is technically him...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	16. Chapter 15: Unconscious Relaxation

**Tobi's POV**

* * *

I had ran for a long time trying to find a good place to teach Lucy how to relax...

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" I denied each place I saw as I ran.

I ran for about ten more minutes before I finally found it... A good place to teach Lucy how to relax...

"This place is good! Lucy time to learn how to relax!" I exclaimed.

I got no response so I looked down at the hand that was carrying Lucy...

"Lucy?" I asked.

I lifted her up to my mask so I could look at her...

"Did you go to sleep?" I asked.

I took my other hand and started poking her face to get her to wake up...

"Come on, wake up... It's time to learn how to relax..." I told her.

That wasn't working so I faced her sideways to try something... I leaned into her ear...

"WAKE UP, LUCY!" I yelled into her ear.

That didn't work so I moved my head away from her eye and made her face me again...

"Why aren't you waking up, Lucy? Are you really tired?" I asked.

I didn't get a response from her...

"Come on! Please wake up! It's time to train! Not time to sleep!" I exclaimed.

She still wouldn't respond but then I realized something...

"Wasn't Tobi shaking, Lucy as he ran? Did Tobi accidentally kill Lucy?!" I thought worriedly.

I pressed my ear to her chest...

"Please don't be dead, Lucy! Tobi is sorry he shook you! So please don't be dead!" I thought.

I heard her heart beating so I sighed in relief and moved my head away from her chest...

"Yay! Your still alive! But this means your unconscious... How is Tobi supposed to wake you up to learn how to relax now?" I thought.

I thought for a while before I thought of something...

"Maybe pouring water on her will help? Yeah that should wake her up!" I thought.

I put Lucy down on the grass...

"Don't go anywhere, Lucy! Tobi will be back with some water to wake you up with before you know it!" I exclaimed.

With that I rushed off looking for water to pour on Lucy so she would wake up and I could teach her how to relax...

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

* * *

I began to wake up...

"Ugh... Where am I? What happened?" I thought.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at the sky...

"The last thing I remember is..." I thought.

Memories of before I went unconscious came flooding back into my head...

"Tobi! He shook me so much and the dizziness got so bad that I fell unconscious! I even tried to tell him to stop shaking me but he just ignored me!" I thought.

I sat up...

"Where is he?! I wanna give him a piece of my mind for making me fall unconscious and basically kidnapping me!" I thought.

I looked around but didn't see him anywhere...

"Where is he? Did he leave me alone out here?" I thought.

I was alone in the middle of a forest...

"Oh great... Not only did he pretty much kidnap me by taking me away from my home he left me to fend for myself in the middle of a forest... What a jerk..." I thought.

After a few seconds I got to my feet...

"Well I should probably try to go find my way back home... Pein, Itachi, and Hidan have probably noticed I'm gone by now... Their probably worried... Well... Hidan might not be worried but still... I should get home..." I thought.

I took five steps before I heard...

"LUCY!"

"Eh?" I asked.

I looked to see Tobi racing towards me with a bucket full of something... I couldn't see what was inside it...

"TOBI HAS GOTTEN WATER TO WAKE YOU- AH!" he yelled.

He tripped over his own feet and face planted on the ground... What was in the bucket however was splashed on me because Tobi threw it forwards when he fell... I was now soaking wet...

"Tobi... Why did you just throw water at me?" I asked.

Tobi got up off the ground and looked at me...

"Tobi accidentally made you unconscious by shaking you too much! So Tobi went to go find water to pour on you so you would wake up and Tobi could teach you how to relax!" he answered.

"Thanks I guess... But where'd you get the bucket?" I asked.

"Tobi found it by a well with no water!" he answered.

"Then where'd you get the water?" I asked.

"Tobi found a small creek!" he answered.

"Oh... Anyways Tobi... You do realize that by taking me away from my home that is basically kidnapping, right?" I asked.

"Tobi knows but Leader will pose as you until Tobi is done teaching you how to relax!" he answered.

"How do you know that he's going to do that?" I asked.

"You said you dropped the rings, right? Leader will pose as you until Tobi brings you back home!" he exclaimed.

"You we're listening?!" I yelled.

"Uh huh!" he answered.

"Then why didn't you stop shaking me when I told you to?!" I yelled.

"Tobi doesn't know" he answered.

I just sighed...

"Your all soaked..." he told me.

"I know Tobi... You threw water at me that made me soaked..." I told him.

"Oh! Tobi's sorry for making you soaked! Let Tobi dry you off!" he exclaimed.

"With what?" I asked.

He thought for a few seconds before grabbing me and rubbing me on his cloak... After a while...

"There! All better!" he exclaimed.

Tobi put me down...

"Uh... Thanks?" I didn't know what to think of that.

"Your welcome! Now let's get to relaxing!" he told me.

"Alright so what do we first?" I asked.

"First we lay down!" he instructed.

He laid down on his back looking up at the sky... He had his arms around the back of his head... He was using them sort of like a pillow...

"Come on! You too!" he told me.

I just laid down on my back and turned my head to look at him... I was lying in the same place that I had woken up in...

"Now what?" I asked.

"Second you gotta look up at the sky!" he instructed.

I did as he told me and looked up the sky...

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now just don't say anything and think of happy things... But don't go to sleep..." he told me.

I did as he said and thought of things like Mom still being alive, Dad actually liking me, becoming friends with all the rings, and joining Fairy Tail...

"This feels so great..." I thought.

I let out a relaxed breath... After a few minutes...

"It feels nice doesn't it, Lucy?" asked Tobi.

"Yeah... What do you call this type of relaxing, Tobi?" I asked.

"Tobi's senpai calls it lazing around but Tobi calls it lying down!" he answered.

"I like it a lot..." I responded.

"Then let's enjoy it! It's always great to relax!" he exclaimed.

We relaxed for about an hour before Tobi sat up...

"Hey Lucy?" he got my attention.

"What is it, Tobi?" I asked.

"Tobi wants to go find some ice cream" he answered.

I got up...

"Then let's go get you some ice cream, Tobi... You deserve it for teaching me how to relax..." I told him.

Tobi jumped to his feet...

"Yay! Tobi get's ice cream! Tobi is a good boy!" he cheered.

"Yes you are now let's go" I responded.

Tobi grabbed the back of my shirt and ran off again shaking me as he ran just like last time...

"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Pein POV**

* * *

Me and Hidan we're currently searching around the forest for anything that would point us in the direction of whoever was stupid enough to kidnap, Lucy...

"Find anything yet, Pein?" asked Hidan.

"No... Have you?" I asked.

"If I did I wouldn't ask you if you-! Wait a second... Why the fuck is there a bucket all the way out here?" he asked.

I looked and sure enough there was a bucket lying in the grass and a part of the grass was all wet...

"Very strange..." I said.

"This is a clue to who kidnapped the little brat... They we're here..." he told me.

"I can tell that they we're here... There is an imprint of a small body lying in the grass..." I pointed out.

"Holy fuck! That asshole tortured the little brat with water!" he yelled.

"We are going to kill the kidnapper as soon as we find him, agreed?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah I agree! No one is allowed to hurt that little brat but me!" he yelled.

I glared at him when he said that he hurts her...

"Hidan..." I said threatingly.

"What?! It's only during endurance training besides the little brat literally commanded me to do it!" he yelled.

I stopped glaring but made a mental note to talk to Lucy about commanding Hidan to give her endurance training...

"Anyways come on, Pein! We have to catch up to that mother fucker before he or she get's any farther away with that little brat!" he yelled.

With that both of us ran off in hopefully the same direction that the kidnapper went with Lucy... Whoever kidnapped her was going die in the slowest most painful way possible...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	17. Chapter 16: Chocolate and Strawberry

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Tobi kept shaking me the entire time as he ran...

"Tobi stop shaking me! I'm gonna fall unconscious again!" I tried to get him to stop.

Each time I tried to get him to stop shaking me he either ignored me or he actually didn't hear me this time...

"Tobi! Stop!" I tried to get him to stop.

Still nothing and I began to feel very dizzy...

"Uh oh... I'm getting dizzy again... I'm gonna fall unconscious soon..." I thought.

My dizziness got worse with every passing second...

"I just really hope Tobi doesn't throw water on me again..." I thought.

I began to lose conciousness but suddenly Tobi stopped...

"Tobi found a town where we can get ice cream!" he exclaimed.

He dropped me causing me to hit the ground...

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

"Can you walk with Tobi to the ice cream shop? People might think Tobi is a bad boy for shaking a little girl..." he told me.

"Tobi shaking a little girl is a very bad thing whether your seen doing it or not..." I responded.

"Oh no! Tobi is so sorry, Lucy! Will you please forgive Tobi?!" he asked worriedly.

"I will but only if you promise not to shake me ever again..." I answered.

"Tobi promises! Tobi crosses his heart and hopes to die!" he exclaimed.

"Then your forgiven" I forgave him.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"Now... Wanna go get some ice cream Tobi?" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he answered.

We went into the town and looked for an ice cream shop eventually we managed to find one...

"You should wait out here, Tobi... I'll get us some ice cream..." I told him.

"But Tobi is an adult... Shouldn't Tobi be getting the ice cream?" he asked.

"No because I have jewels which I can use to pay for the ice cream... I'm pretty sure that you don't have any..." I answered.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"Plot convienence..." I answered.

"Oh... But Tobi has Ryo... Wouldn't that work?" he asked.

"No because jewels are the currency of Fiore not Ryo... Anyways just tell me what flavor you want, Tobi..." I answered.

"Tobi would like chocolate ice cream please" he told me.

"Alright just wait here and I'll go in and get it for you" I responded.

After that I went into the shop and up to the counter...

"Excuse me, Miss" I got her attention.

"Eh? Oh hello little girl... What can I get for you today?" she asked.

"Can I please have a small strawberry ice cream?" I asked.

"Well of course you can! Wait here a moment" she answered.

She left and came back with a small cup of strawberry ice cream... It had a plastic spoon sticking out of it...

"Anything else?" she asked.

"One more thing... Can I please have a large chocolate ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be right back" she answered.

She left again and it took her a few seconds before she came back with a large cup of chocolate ice cream... It also had a plastic spoon sticking out of it...

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No that's it" I responded.

I pulled my jewels out of my pocket...

"Here... I think this should be enough..." I said.

I gave the jewels to her and she counted them...

"It's a little extra... Do you want it back?" she asked.

"No you keep it" I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well thank you!" she thanked.

She handed the ice cream to me...

"Your welcome... Bye..." I said goodbye.

I began to leave the ice cream store...

"Have a nice day!" she told me as I left.

"You too!" I responded.

I left the ice cream shop and went over to Tobi who was still waiting outside for me...

"You got the ice cream! Yay!" he cheered.

"Yeah I did... Here's yours, Tobi..." I said.

I handed his large cup of chocolate ice cream to him...

"Thank you!" he cheered.

"Your welcome... Now wanna go eat this at the park if this town has a park?" I asked.

"Sounds like fun! And Tobi really hopes that this town has a park!" he answered.

We went looking for the park and managed to find a small one... We sat down on the grass and I noticed that Tobi had no mouth on his mask...

"Hey Tobi?" I got his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"How are you gonna eat if your mask has no mouth? Are you gonna take it off?" I asked curiously.

"No" he answered.

"Then how are you gonna eat?" I asked.

"Like this" he answered.

He turned his head away from me and lifted up his mask... He began eating his ice cream like that...

"Guess he doesn't want me to see his face... Well... That's fine with me..." I thought.

I put my attention on eating my strawberry ice cream...

"Everyone has a right to keep secrets..." I thought.

A while later both of us we're done with our ice cream and now just relaxing in the grass after throwing the ice cream cups and plastic spoons in the trash...

"Hey Tobi... I have a question..." I announced.

"Then ask Tobi" he told me.

"How come Pein, Hidan, and Itachi wear rings but you don't?" I asked.

"Tobi used to have a ring... But the real wearer of the ring came back and Tobi had to give him his ring back... Tobi has no ring now... Only his mask..." he answered.

"Is your mask the thing you come out of?" I asked.

"Huh?" he didn't understand.

"I told you this already... Pein, Hidan, and Itachi all come out of their rings... But you don't have a ring, you have a mask... So do you come out of your mask?" I asked.

"Well Tobi guesses that Tobi does seeing as Tobi doesn't have a ring... But Tobi can't give you his mask... Because then you would see Tobi's face and to Tobi that is not allowed..." he answered.

"Oh... Then does that mean I'll never have you as a summon?" I asked.

"Huh? You will be able to summon me!" he answered.

"But how do I summon you if I don't have the thing that you come out of?" I asked.

That made him go silent for about three minutes before he spoke again...

"Wait here, Lucy... Tobi is going to get something, ok?" he asked.

"Uh... Ok I guess..." I answered.

After that Tobi got up and ran off... After an hour of him being gone though...

"There you are..."

"Huh?" I asked.

I sat up and saw them...

"Pein! Hidan!" I exclaimed surprised.

"You stupid little brat! You got yourself kidnapped!" yelled Hidan.

"What? No I-" I tried to tell them.

"Seems your kidnappers just left you here... Smart move as we would have killed them in the slowest most painful way possible if they still had you..." Pein cut me off.

"Guys you don't under-" I tried to tell them.

"I'm still going to sacrifice those mother fuckers to Lord Jashin if I ever find out who they are though..." Hidan cut me off.

"Would you lis-" I tried to say.

"We've been out here long enough... Let's get Lucy back home..." Pein cut me off.

With that Pein picked me up and ninja ran with Hidan in the direction of what I assumed was the heartfillia konzern...

"I hope Tobi doesn't think I've been kidnapped..." I thought.

* * *

 **Tobi POV**

* * *

After an hour of trying to get what I wanted to get...

"Finally! Tobi has it!" I thought.

I was very proud of what I managed to get...

"Time to go show, Lucy! Tobi hopes she hasn't fallen asleep while waiting for Tobi!" I thought.

I ran for the small park where I had left, Lucy...

"Lucy! Tobi is back!" I called.

I noticed she wasn't here...

"Lucy?" I asked.

I looked around the small park and Lucy was nowhere to be found...

"Where did she go? She wouldn't have just left... So was she?" I thought.

Realization slapped me across the face like a sack of bricks...

"Someone kidnapped Tobi's friend... That makes Tobi want to be..." I began my thought.

I activated my Sharingan and dropped my whole Tobi charade...

"His true self..." I thought.

I tried to see if I could sense who had Lucy by trying to feel her magical power and the power of whoever took her...

"Come on... Where are you?" I thought.

I managed to feel Lucy's magical power and the chakra of those who took her...

"So Leader and the Jashin worshipper have her, huh?" I thought.

I put what I had gotten as Tobi underneath my cloak for later usage...

"Well..." I thought.

I smirked...

"They are going to regret the day they took her away from me especially when I had something important I wanted to show her..." I thought.

With that I rushed off in their direction...

"I'm on my way... Better get ready..." I thought.

* * *

 **Uh oh... Things have gotten serious now that Obito is out... Pein, Hidan... I have only two words for you... Run fast...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	18. Chapter 17: The Real Masked Man

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I was currently being carried by Pein as him and Hidan ninja ran back to the Heartfilia Konzern...

"Guys! Would you please let me explain?" I asked.

"And what is there exactly to explain?" asked Pein.

"Well you don't know what really happened! That's what I have to explain!" I answered.

"Then tell us you little brat!" commanded Hidan.

Both of them kept running as I begun to explain what really happened...

"Well guys during independant training I heard the bushes rustle... I beat them with a stick and a man named, Tobi came out... He was looking for you guys when he got distracted by me... I told him that you guys we're training and you come out of your rings... He decided that he was going to train me to relax... So he grabbed me and ran off so he could train me..." I explained.

"Then how did the rings fall off your fingers?" asked Pein.

"Tobi was shaking me as he ran off after a while the rings began to slip off my fingers until they just fell off" I answered.

"Wait a fucking second... Did you say, Tobi?" asked Hidan.

"Yeah... Tobi was looking for all of you..." I answered.

"Really?! The fucking idiot was the one that had her this entire time?! How the fuck did we not think of that?!" yelled Hidan.

"There we're no clues pointing to him as the kidnapper... We couldn't have known..." answered Pein.

"Can I please go back to Tobi now? I think he might be worried about that fact that he can't find me..." I said.

"No..." denied Pein.

"Eh? Why not?" I asked.

"If that fucking idiot wants to continue training you how to relax he'll come find you! Besides he took you from your home! He should know how to get back there!" answered Hidan.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No buts child... We are bringing you back to your home and that is final... Besides Hidan is right..." started Pein.

"About fucking time someone realizes I'm right!" Hidan interrupted Pein.

"If Tobi wishes to keep training you he will come find you... And what would happen if someone we're to notice that my human path wasn't the real you? There would be a panic and people would become suspicious... You don't want that to happen do you?" he finished.

"No..." I answered.

"Then just be quiet until we reach your home..." Pein told me.

I was quiet as both of them ninja ran back to the Heartfilia Konzern... But after a while...

"Hey!"

That caused Pein and Hidan to stop running and look at where the voice had came from...

"Tobi?" asked Pein.

Tobi didn't say anything as he just ran closer... Something didn't seem right about him...

"Hey! You fucking idiot! Catch up to us already? Pretty fucking surprising for someone like you!" teased Hidan.

The second Tobi got over to them he punched both Hidan and Pein in the face hard... It actually sent them both back a few feet... And since Pein wasn't expecting that he actually dropped me but I didn't hit the ground...

"Tobi... Why did you catch me? It's just a small fall..." I told him.

Tobi just put me down on my feet...

"Stay here..." he commanded.

Tobi's voice was very different than his normal one... I was very sure that this was not Tobi...

"Your not Tobi... Who are you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later now do as I say and stay here..." he answered.

Without waiting for a response he went ahead of me and stood in front of Pein and Hidan...

"What the fuck was that for you fucking idiot?!" yelled Hidan.

"Explain yourself, Tobi" commanded Pein.

"You kidnapped, Lucy from me when I was training her and had something to show her... This cannot go unpunished..." he answered.

"Wait a fucking second! Who the fuck are you?! You aren't the fucking idiot!" yelled Hidan.

"That is something you will never find out... Now... Time for punishment..." he said.

With that I watched this person beat up, Pein and Hidan... They tried to fight back but this person was too strong...

"Stop it!" I thought.

The shock of seeing Pein and Hidan getting beaten up was keeping me from moving... The fear of how strong this person was too was also keeping me from moving... So it was one half shock and the other half fear...

"Don't hurt them anymore! Just stop! Please!" I thought.

Eventually it was over when Pein and Hidan couldn't fight anymore... They we're lying on the ground injured...

"Brat I'm only gonna say this once... Fucking run!" yelled Hidan.

"Run child..." commanded Pein.

Pein and Hidan went back inside of their rings and the person turned his attention to me which caused me to flinch...

"Uh oh... I still can't move..." I thought.

He began to walk over to me...

"Come on, Lucy! Move!" I thought.

I tried to move but I couldn't... The person just kept getting closer to me until he was directly in front of me...

"Too late to run now..." I thought.

He crouched down in front of me...

"Calm down... I am not planning to hurt you..." he told me.

After a few seconds I managed to find my voice...

"Wh-Why did you h-hurt them?" I stuttered.

"They kidnapped you... They had to be punished... By the way..." he started.

He reached into his coat and pulled something out...

"Tobi wants you to have this..." he finished.

He was holding a black masquerade mask... There was a star over one eye hole and a red cloud over the other...

"H-How do y-you have that? Wh-What'd you do wi-with Tobi?" I stuttered.

"I am Tobi..." he answered.

"N-No your not... St-Stop lying..." I stuttered.

"Lucy... Tobi is a person I pretend to be so the others don't know who the real me is... Tobi isn't real but this me is..." he answered.

"Then wh-who a-are you?" I stuttered.

"My name is Obito... Obito Uchiha... It is nice to finally meet you as the real me, Lucy..." he introduced himself.

That caused me to calm down a bit because he had the same last name as Itachi... So that must make him a good guy too, right?

"It's nice to meet you too, Obito... Are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

"I would not hurt you, Lucy... You have touched my heart in a friendship kind of way... So no... I will not hurt you..." he answered.

"Thanks..." I thanked.

"No need to thank me..." he responded

I looked at the masquerade mask...

"Did you make that yourself?" I asked.

"Yes... I made you an item to summon me from seeing as I could not give you my mask... I made it with some things I found in random spots around the town we we're in..." he answered.

"Oh... Well thank you..." I thanked.

"Your welcome... Now put it on..." he told me.

I took the mask from him and put it on over my eyes...

"So... What do you think?" he asked.

"I like it..." I answered.

"Good... I worked hard on it..." he stated.

"I can tell..." I responded.

Both of us noticed that the sun was setting...

"Night will be here soon..." he said.

Obito got up from his crouch and extended a hand to me...

"Take my hand... I will bring you home..." he told me.

I put my small hand in his bigger one and he led me back to the Heartfilia Konzern... Obito may have seemed scary but he was really nice in my eyes...

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

* * *

I felt well enough to leave my room so I did but once I opened the door I was greeted with-

"What happened to you two?" I asked.

Seeing a heavily injured Pein and Hidan walking down the hallway...

"I don't want to talk about" answered Pein.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it hurts our fucking pride as men that we got the shit kicked out of us by that fucking idiot!" yelled Hidan.

Pein glared at Hidan for blurting that out... I knew "fucking idiot" meant Tobi in most cases... It depended on how he was using it...

"You got beaten up Tobi of all people?" I asked.

"You will mention this to no one Itachi... If you should there will be severe consequences... Am I understood?" asked Pein.

"Yes Leader..." I answrered.

"Good... Now if you know of where an infirmary is... Point us in the direction of it..." said Pein.

I just pointed in the direction of the infirmary that I found while exploring beyond the hallway...

"Thank you Itachi... Now get back to bed your still confined to bed rest..." Pein told me.

I sighed and went back inside of my room lying back down in my bed... I pictured Pein and Hidan being beaten up by Tobi... It actually caused me to snicker...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	19. Chapter 18: Run! It's Jaw's Son!

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Today I was being taught how to swim by Itachi and Tobi... We we're at a lake in the forest while Pein was pretending to be me again back at the mansion...

"Come on, Lucy! You can do it! Just relax and float!" Tobi instructed.

I was currently struggling to stay afloat...

"I'm trying!" I responded.

"For once, Tobi is right... Just relax and float, Lucy... Will worry about swimming after you start to float..." Itachi told me.

I tried to keep above the surface of the water but eventually I began to sink...

"Help! Sinking!" I pleaded.

I went underneath the water and began to drown...

"Tobi will save Lucy!" exclaimed Tobi.

Tobi dove into the water and grabbed me before going back to the surface... I took a breath as Tobi brought me to land...

"That's the tenth time you've gone under, Lucy..." Itachi told me.

"I know... Swimming is just hard..." I admitted.

"Tobi hates to be a downer... But Tobi thinks that this is a bit hopeless..." said Tobi.

"What?" I asked.

"I agree... If Kisame we're here however... Teaching Lucy how to swim would be easy..." Itachi responded to Tobi.

"Wait... Who's Kisame?" I asked.

"Kisame is a shark man with a strange sword named Samehada! He's really good at swimming and can even control it using his Jutsu's! Him and Itachi are the best of friends!" answered Tobi.

"We're not friends, Tobi... We're partners..." corrected Itachi.

"What's the difference?" asked Tobi.

"There is a big difference, Tobi..." answered Itachi.

"Can you please explain to Tobi what the difference between friends and partners is?" I asked.

This caused Itachi to sigh...

"Fine but you better listen closely, Tobi because I will not explain this to you again do you understand?" asked Itachi.

"Tobi will listen because Tobi is a good boy that listens!" answered Tobi.

Itachi got into a big explanation to Tobi about the difference between friends and partners...

"I'm gonna try to swim again while their doing this..." I thought.

I jumped into the water...

"Ok... Relax, Lucy... Relax..." I thought.

I took a few breaths and didn't struggle to stay afloat... I started sinking...

"Don't panic... Just relax... You'll float to the top..." I thought.

I hit the bottom of the lake and stayed there...

"Relax... Relax... Just relax..." I thought.

I began to relax and started to float up to the surface...

"I'm doing it! I'm floating!" I thought.

I made it up to the surface...

"Guys! I'm doing it! I'm floating!" I exclaimed.

Both of them looked at me...

"Yay! You did it, Lucy! Great job!" cheered Tobi.

"Now onto to teaching you how to-" Itachi began.

Itachi was cut off by a blue hand bursting out of the water and grabbing my leg...

"Eep!" I squeaked out of surprise.

I was dragged underneath the water and I started to struggle as hard as I could...

"Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go!" I thought.

Once whoever had me reached the bottom of the lake... I came face to face with a rather scary face...

"Well, well, well... Seems a kid was stupid enough to go into shark infested water... Time to get mangled kid..."

I didn't like the sound of that so I raised up my palm and chanelled my power...

"Rinwa! Renwei!" I gurgled.

"Wha-?"

He pushed away by Shinra Tensei and was forced to let go of me...

"Now's my chance! I have to get out of the water right now!" I thought.

I moved frantically to try to move myself up to the surface and it was slowly working...

"Almost there!" I thought.

My ankle was grabbed just before I broke the surface...

"Damn kid... I don't know how the hell you got Leader's Shinra Tensei but you die right here right now!"

I held up my palm again...

"Rinwa Renwei!" I gurgled.

He got pushed off again and I got to the surface... Immediately I ran and hid behind Tobi...

"Why didn't you help me?!" I asked.

"Because it's not someone you need to be helped with! It's-!" started Tobi.

The scary man came out of the water...

"You fucking kid I swear that you are gonna die in the most painfully- Itachi?"

"Kisame?" asked Itachi.

Kisame had blue skin, dark blue hair in a spike, he had the eyes of a shark, three gills under both of his eyes, sharp teeth, he was wearing a headband the cloth was covering his ears, a cloak just like the others wore, toeless shoes, a brown sash across his chest, a bandaged sword on his back, strange detatched sleeve things on his arms,nand a yellow ring on his left ring finger...

"Holy fuck! What are you doing out here, Itachi?!" he was surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait... That's Kisame?!" I asked.

"Hang on a sec Itachi... Let me kill this kid then we can catch up..." he told Itachi.

He pulled his sword off his back and began to head over to me but Itachi grabbed his arm...

"I swear that if you even lay a finger on her with the intention to harm her... I will kill you..." he threatened.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Put your sword away and I'll explain everything" he answered.

Kisame just put his sword back on his back...

"There... Now explain..." commanded Kisame.

Itachi let go of Kisame's arm and explained everything to him... The whole time I was hiding behind Tobi...

"Aw are you fucking kidding me?! Leader says we have to train this kid?!" yelled Kisame.

"She could be useful to us besides she is not that bad..." responded Itachi.

"How do you know, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"She got Hidan to like her..." answered Itachi.

"Holy shit! Really?!" he was surprised.

"Yes..." answered Itachi.

"Ok maybe this kid is worth my time... Hey kid! get over here!" he commanded.

"Uh... No thank you..." I responded.

"I said get over here!" he barked.

That made me flinch...

"Y-Yes sir!" I stuttered.

I rushed out from behind Tobi and stood in front of Kisame...

"Give me your left hand" he commanded.

I extended my hand to him and he took off his ring and put it on my ring finger...

"There... Don't lose this, kid or else your gonna get it big time..." he threatened.

"I won't lose it" I told him.

"Good... Anyways both of you can go now... I'll start training this kid..." he said to the others.

"Kisame I swear if you hurt her-" Itachi tried to say.

"You'll kill me... I heard you the first time Itachi now just go..." Kisame interrupted.

Itachi went back inside of his ring...

"You too, Tobi" said Kisame.

"Bye Lucy! Good luck with training with Kisame!" Tobi said goodbye.

Tobi went back inside of his ring and Kisame turned his attention to me...

"Hey kid... Wanna learn how to breathe underwater?" he asked.

"Uh... How are you gonna teach me that?" I asked.

"You'll see... Now do you wanna learn how to breathe underwater?" he asked again.

"Um... Sure I guess..." I was unsure.

"Good... Then's let's begin our lesson..." he told me.

He grabbed the back of my head and held me underwater...

* * *

 **What the fuck, Kisame?! Stop that! *tries to pull him away* Someone help me pull him! He's like a freaking rock!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	20. Chapter 19: Breathe Underwater?

**Lucy POV**

* * *

When Kisame started holding my head underwater I tried to get my head out of the water but Kisame was keeping me in place...

"Come on, Kisame... Let go... I can't breathe underwater..." I thought.

I continued to try to get my head above water but he just kept holding me there... I began to drown...

"Uh... Kisame? Please let me go now! I'm gonna drown!" I thought.

That's when realization hit me like a sack of bricks...

"Kisame is trying to drown me!" I thought.

I began to struggle as hard as I possibly could against his hand...

"I have to get free or else I'm going to die!" I thought.

I tried to get my head above water so I could take a breath but Kisame was too strong...

"Geez kid! Calm the fuck down! I'm trying to teach you how to breathe underwater!" he yelled though his voice sounded weird because of the water.

"Your lying! Your trying to drown me! Now let me go!" I thought.

After a few seconds of struggling I realized that this wasn't getting me anywhere...

"Itachi! Help! Kisame is trying to drown me!" I thought.

Itachi didn't come out of his ring...

"Obito! Help! Kisame is trying to drown me!" I thought.

Obito aka Tobi didn't come out of his ring either...

"Pein! Help! Kisame is trying to drown me!" I thought.

Pein didn't come out of his ring which I kind of expected since he was back at the mansion pretending to be me right now...

"Oh no... Falling unconscious..." I thought.

I began to lose conciousness... There was only one person I could mentally call for now...

"Hidan... Help me... Please?" I thought.

Hidan didn't come out of his ring...

"Thought so..." I thought.

With that I lost conciousness...

* * *

 **Kisame POV**

* * *

I noticed that the kid had finally stopped moving... I thought that she had just relaxed...

"About time you learned that I'm not trying to kill you..." I said.

I got no response not even a twitch...

"Uh... Kid?" I asked.

An air bubble rose to the surface and popped...

"Oh shit! Did she drown?!" I yelled.

I pulled her out of the water and laid her on the ground...

"Ok Kisame! Time to do CPR on a little kid or Itachi is going to turn you into Sushi!" I told myself.

I began to do CPR on the kid...

"Come on! Come on! Fucking breathe, kid!" I commanded.

It wasn't working so I stopped then I made a fist...

"I said!" I started.

I raised my fist up...

"FUCKING BREATHE!" I yelled.

I delivered a hard punch to her small body... That got her to start coughing and cough up water...

"Yes! I'm not gonna be Sushi!" I thought.

After she was done coughing she began panting...

"You... Tried to... Drown me..." she said between pants.

"No I was trying to actually trying to teach you how to breathe underwater" I said.

She got the air back in her lungs and started to breathe normally...

"Then why did you not let me go above water when I was trying to get my head above water?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to let you give up but now that I see that you almost drowned and I would rather not become Sushi" I answered.

She looked confused by what I just said about Sushi...

"I'm half shark kid... Put two and two together..." I commanded.

She figured it out...

"Oh..." she said.

"Anyways... I'm going to teach you in something else..." I told her.

"What are you going to teach me in?" she asked.

"Uh... Hmmmmm... Good question kid..." I answered.

I tried to think of something to teach her that wouldn't get me turned into Sushi by Itachi...

"Shark handling? No... Water manipulation? No... Teach her to wield Samehada? Hell no..." I thought.

I kept thinking but eventually...

"Um... Kisame?" she got my attention.

"What is it, Kid?" I asked.

"Are you good at handling that sword? What about other weapons?" she asked back.

"Am I good at wielding Samehada? Yes... Other weapons? I could learn..." I answered.

"Then could you teach me how to wield a weapon?" she asked.

I thought about it... As long as I taught her properly I wouldn't be Sushi...

"Sure... What kind of weapon do you wanna learn to use, kid?" I asked.

"A whip" she answered.

Why couldn't she have said sword? That would have been much easier...

"Alright... Go home... I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow..." I told her.

"Why not today?" she asked.

"Go home" I commanded.

"Ok" she obeyed.

She began to go home and I went back inside of my ring... I had to learn how to use a whip so I could teach this kid how to use one properly... If she got hurt during this I was probably Sushi...

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure they can't hear thoughts so that's why they didn't come out... Lucy didn't know this... And my bad! This is so embarrassing! I updated the wrong chapter!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	21. Chapter 20: Whip Training From A Shark

**Kisame POV**

* * *

Today was the day I had to train the kid how to use a whip... I was going over a little check list before I left my room...

"Ok let's see... Studied up on how to fight with a whip? Check..." I thought.

I had spent the entire night learning about how to use a whip... Apparently I slept through the day when I finally went to sleep so today I was teaching her...

"Makeshift whip? Check..." I thought.

I checked everywhere I could but I could not find a whip... So I did my best to make a makeshift one out of a normal rope and a jump rope I stole from Tobi's room...

"The thought that you will be turned to sushi if the kid gets hurt? Check..." I thought.

That had been burned into my mind after Itachi found out about me almost drowning the kid... Let's just say he was not happy...

"Ok I've got everything... Now to get out of my ring and teach the kid how to use a whip..." I thought.

I left my ring and appeared in front of the kid who was waiting for me where she trained with the others...

"Good morning, Kisame... Are you going to teach me how to use a whip?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too kid... And yes I am going to teach you how to use a whip..." I answered.

"Yay!" she cheered.

I held out the makeshift whip to her...

"Here's the whip I'm going to teach you with..." I told her.

"This is my whip?" she asked.

"Yeah... What do you think of it kid?" I asked back.

She took it from me and smiled up at me...

"I like it a lot! Thanks, Kisame!" she thanked me.

"No need to thank me kid... Let's just start teaching you how to use a whip..." I said.

"Ok! So what do I do first?" she asked.

"Your not holding it right..." I answered.

"Then how do I hold it?" she asked.

"Hold one end with only one one hand..." I answered.

She did as I said and held the end of the makeshift whip with her left hand...

"Also if you want to seem threatening grab the part of the whip you swing with your free hand and pull it tight... I don't know how that's threatening but it's probably better to not question it..." I instructed.

"But I don't want to seem threatening..." she admitted.

"When your older your going to have to appear threatening in some battles in order to intimidate your enemies and make them scared of you so your going to have to do it sooner or later... Just do it right now and get it over with..." I commanded.

She was reluctant but she gripped the swinging end of her whip and pulled it...

"Not very threatening if your face doesn't seem threatening... Glare at me..." I commanded.

She tried to glare at me though it wasn't that threatening to be honest...

"I guess you'll most likely get much more threatening when you are older..." I said.

She didn't stop and continued trying to be threatening...

"Uh... Kid... You can stop now..." I told her.

She just kept trying to seem threatening so I decided to humor her a bit...

"Damn... Is it me or did my pants just get a little bit wetter?" I joked.

That made her stop trying to seem threatening...

"Oh gross, Kisame! Ew! You wet your pants!" she was grossed out.

"Calm down kid! It was just a joke to get you to stop trying to seem threatening so I could teach you how to fight with that whip I gave you..." I explained.

"Promise that it was just a joke?" she asked.

"Swear... Now are you ready to learn how to fight with a whip?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Alright then do as I say" I commanded.

I did some hand signs and channelled a small amount of chakra...

"Water Release!" I commanded.

A small amount of water appeared and I did some more hand signs...

"Water Clone Jutsu!" I commanded.

From the small amount of water I created... Two water clones of me appeared...

"Wow..." she was amazed.

"I want you to take down these two water clones with a swing of your whip, alright?" I asked.

"Are they gonna feel any pain?" she asked back.

"Their made of water kid... They won't feel any pain... Now take them both down in one swing of your whip..." I commanded.

"I'll try to..." she responded.

She swung her whip and managed to actually hit both of them... I didn't put much chakra into making these water clones so it wasn't that hard to defeat them...

"I did it!" she exclaimed proudly.

But the water clones weren't the only thing she hit...

"Are you ok, Kisame?" she asked once she saw me.

She swung it all the way around and since I was standing right behind her... Her whip hit me directly between the legs and I have to admit that it hurt a lot...

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm f-fine..." I stuttered due to the pain.

I was on my knees clutching my private parts...

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes! N-Now tr-training is o-over for t-today!" I stuttered due to the pain.

After that I went back into my ring and I swear that I would never be able to live down being brought to my knees by a little kid...

* * *

 **For those of you that read the last chapter when I had updated the wrong one... Fixed it...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	22. Chapter 21: Monster Underneath The Bed

**Lucy POV**

* * *

About a few months later it was late at night and I was in my bed...

"I can't sleep..." I thought.

No matter what I tried I couldn't go to sleep...

"Maybe if someone tells me a story I'll be able to go to sleep?" I thought.

I looked at my rings and the mask that Tobi gave me...

"But who should I ask to tell me a story?" I thought.

Hidan wouldn't like it if I wanted him to tell me a story, Pein probably wouldn't know a good bedtime story, I don't wanna bother Itachi, and Tobi would probably just keep me awake to play...

"Kisame probably knows a good story! I'll ask him to tell me a story!" I thought.

I tried to focus my magic into Kisame's ring to see if I could summon him...

"Kisame... Please come out... I need you to do something..." I said.

After a few seconds, Kisame came out of his ring and stood at my bedside...

"Did you just summon me?" he asked.

"I think I did..." I answered.

"Well good job then... Anyways kid why the hell did you summon me when you should be sleeping?" he asked.

"I can't sleep" I answered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Could you please tell me a bedtime story?" I requested.

He was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke again...

"Seriously kid you summoned me to tell you a bedtime story?" he asked.

"Please? I tried everything to go to sleep..." I told him.

"Counting sheep?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Milk?" he asked.

"I told you I tried everything" I answered.

"Seems you did... So I guess I have no choice but to tell you a story..." he gave in.

He sat down on the edge of the bed...

"Lay down and don't say anything kid..." he commanded.

I laid back with my head on the pillow as Kisame began telling me a story...

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who couldn't go to sleep no matter what she tried... The little girl eventually got so tired that the monster under her bed saw it's chance... The monster jumped out from under her bed and ate her in one big gulp... She was never seen again and not even her mentors could save her from the monster..." he told the story.

That just made me feel very scared... That wasn't a good bedtime story...

"So you better go to sleep right now kid or the monster underneath your bed might see it's chance and eat you... Not even I'm going to be able to save you from it..." he told me.

"Ok I will" I obeyed.

Kisame went back into his ring and I shut my eyes trying to go to sleep...

"It's not working! Come on, Lucy! Go to sleep!" I thought.

I tried to fall asleep for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes... But then... I heard something...

"Wh-What was that?" I thought.

I waited a few seconds... It sounded like something was directly underneath my bed and was moving around...

"Is that who I think it is?" I thought.

I opened my eyes and sat up...

"It can't hurt to check" I thought.

I bent over the side of the bed and managed to see underneath my bed... The only thing I could see down there we're two yellow eyes staring at me...

"Eep!" I squeaked.

I got up on my bed and hid underneath my covers... I tried to focus my magic on Kisame's ring once again...

"Kisame! The monster is underneath my bed! Help!" I pleaded.

After a few seconds the covers we're pulled off me...

"Geez kid what the hell is wrong?"

I looked and saw Kisame... He was dressed in black sweat pants, a blue t-shirt, and his hair was down... I'm guessing that he was sleeping when I summoned him...

"Kisame! The monster is under my bed!" I told him.

"Are you fucking serious? You woke me up for that?" he asked.

"Just look please!" I answered.

"Fine but kid I'm very sure that there's no monster underneath your bed" he told me.

He got down on his hands and knees so he could look underneath my bed...

"If there is though I'll just scare it away" he said.

He suddenly flinched and stood up... I guess he saw it...

"I'll be right back... I'm going to go get someone more suited for this situation..." he told me.

With that Kisame left me alone in my room with that monster underneath my bed...

* * *

 **Hidan POV**

* * *

I fast asleep in my bed...

"Get back here you fucking brat... I'm just going to sacrifice you to Lord Jashin..." I dreamnt.

I was suddenly woken up by loud knocking on my door...

"Ugh... What the fuck?" I asked.

I sat up in my bed...

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door right now? Can't be the little brat and I'm sure that everyone else is sleeping..." I thought.

I got out of bed and walked to the door... I opened it and saw Kisame on the other side...

"What do you want fish fucker?" I asked.

"Well there's a monster underneath the kid's bed and I thought you might want to sacrifice it to Jashin" he answered.

"How much of a dumbass do you think I am?" I asked.

"Go look for yourself if you don't believe me!" he commanded.

"Fine... Let's go see this fucking monster, Kisame..." I responded.

"Great I'll meet you out there" he told me.

Kisame ran back to his room and I shut my door... I unlocked it and left my ring...

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Kisame to come back with whoever was more suited for handling the monster underneath my bed...

"I hope this thing isn't hungry... It'd be pretty bad if it was..." I thought.

Kisame suddenly appeared with Hidan...

"Hi Hidan" I greeted.

"Hey little brat" he greeted back.

Hidan was in nothing more than grey sweatpants, his Jashin pendant, and his hair wasn't slicked back... I guess he was sleeping...

"Go look for yourself at the monster, Hidan" commanded Kisame.

"Fine... Come here, brat... We're both looking... It's your monster after all..." he told me.

I nodded and got down off my bed... Both of us got down on our hands and knees to look underneath the bed...

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

I looked closer and saw that it looked like some sort of plant man...

"What are you?" I asked.

I reached out for the plant man only to have a completely white hand shoot out and grab my wrist before yanking me underneath the bed...

"Holy fuck! It has the brat!" Hidan yelled.

I struggled against the plant man trying to get free because I'm pretty sure that it was trying to eat me...

"Help!" I pleaded.

"Kisame go get my scythe so I can sacrifice this fucker to Lord Jashin!" commanded Hidan.

"Got it! I'll get Samehada too!" he obeyed.

I think Kisame went back inside of his ring after that... As for Hidan...

"Let go of the brat you fucker!" he commanded.

Hidan reached under the bed and tried to take me away from the plant man but the plant man was not letting go of me...

"Hidan! Help please!" I pleaded.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do you little brat?!" he responded.

After a while of this, Kisame came back...

"Here!" he said.

Hidan let go of me to grab his scythe...

"Time to get sacrificed to Lord Jashin you fucker!" he exclaimed.

He tried to attack the plant man with his scythe but only managed to slash it's arms causing it to let go of me...

"Ow!" the monster said.

Hidan grabbed me and handed me to Kisame before going halfway underneath the bed to fight the plant man...

"Why'd you bring Samehada?" I asked.

"In case Hidan needs me to help him fight this monster" he answered.

After a while Hidan came out from under the bed with a chunk of his arm missing...

"Ok we have to get out of here this thing just bit a chunk out of my arm!" he told Kisame.

They both raced for the door got out of my room... Kisame still had me as they pressed their backs to the door...

"Are you ok, Hidan?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine, brat... I just want that thing dead for doing this my fucking arm..." he answered.

"So what now?" asked Kisame.

"Bring the brat into the rings with us and tell Leader about the monster tomorrow morning... If he finds out we left the brat to sleep in a room with that thing under her bed he's gonna freak the fuck out..." he answered.

"As much as I hate to say it, Hidan... That's actually a good idea..." responded Kisame.

Both of them went back into their rings and they brought me with them... I just hoped that no one would go in my room while I was gone... I didn't want them being eaten by the monster...

* * *

 **Anyone wanna take a guess at who the monster is?**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	23. Chapter 22: Two Halves of one Plant Man

**Lucy POV**

* * *

It was the next morning when I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to shake me awake...

"Can I please sleep some more?" I asked tiredly.

"No child... You must open your eyes now..."

I cracked open my eyes and saw that Pein was standing right there...

"Huh? Pein? How did I get here?" I asked tiredly.

"I could ask you the same thing child... How are you inside of the rings?" he asked.

I sat up and tried to remember what happened...

"Hmmmm..." I hummed.

"Well?" he asked.

It clicked inside of my head...

"There's a monster underneath my bed so Hidan and Kisame brought me inside of the rings so I wouldn't get eaten by it..." I answered.

He waited a few seconds...

"Are you lying to me?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Alright... I believe you but I will have to see this monster for myself..." he told me.

"Ok... But Pein... Is this your room?" I asked.

"Yes... Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"I remember falling asleep on Kisame's floor so how did from Kisame's floor to your bed?" I asked.

"Simple... I went into his room to talk to him about bringing you to find another ring but when I saw you sleeping on the floor... I forgot about that and just brought you to my room..." he answered.

"Oh... Well thank you, Pein..." I thanked him.

"Your welcome... Now let's go see this monster of yours..." he said.

I got out of his bed and followed him out of the ring... We ended up inside of my room...

"I guess I must have dropped one of the rings by accident when we we're getting out of my room..." I thought.

I picked up Pein's ring and put it back on my finger while Pein looked underneath the bed...

"Do you see the monster?" I asked.

"Yes I do and it looks like-... Zetsu?" he cut himself off.

"Leader?"

"Get out from underneath the child's bed, Zetsu..." he commanded.

Pein got up from looking underneath the bed and the monster came out from underneath the bed...

"Don't run, Lucy... If you we're able to watch a bunch of Itachi's kill a bunch of your mom's... You can face this monster..." I thought.

"Zetsu... Before you say anything... What we're you doing underneath the child's bed?" he asked.

Zetsu had half of his body white as snow and the other half black as night, short green hair, yellow eyes, a big venus fly trap thing around his head, he was wearing a cloak just like the others, toeless shoes, and he had a green ring on his pinky finger...

"Well I just woke up there Leader but when I saw the little girl with the rings on her fingers I thought-" something cut him off.

 **"That she would make a very tasty snack"**

That sounded like Zetsu's voice so naturally it scared me...

"Eep! He's gonna eat me!" I squeaked.

I darted behind Pein and clutched his cloak...

"Oh dear please don't be scared of me I'm not going to hurt you" said Zetsu.

"Then why did you say that I looked like I make a very tasty snack?" I asked.

 **"Because you would! Come here and let me eat you!"**

That just made me clutch Pein's cloak tighter because I really did not want to go over there...

"Child... Calm yourself..." Pein commanded.

"But he wants to eat me!" I exclaimed.

"No... Black Zetsu wants to eat you..." he told me.

"Eh? Black Zetsu?" I asked.

"There are two of me in one body... We both may eat people but I'm really nice... I'm White Zetsu..." he answered.

 **"Being nice makes you a pussy! Being mean is way better!"**

"And that is Black Zetsu... The meaner version of me..." he told me.

I began to loosen my grip on Pein's cloak...

"So... Your a nice person Zetsu?" I asked.

"Which one of us are you asking?" he asked back.

"White Zetsu" I answered.

"Then yes I am a nice person... Sure I eat people but I only eat people when I'm hungry... Black Zetsu just likes to eat people if he's hungry or not..." he told me.

 **"And it is fucking awesome! Now get over here and let me eat you!" commanded Black Zetsu.**

"I'd rather not..." I responded.

"Anyways... Zetsu... You are to train, Lucy just like the rest of us are doing right now..." said Pein.

 **"Are you fucking kidding me?!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

"What do I teach her?" asked White Zetsu.

"Just teach her whatever you believe would be useful..." he answered.

Zetsu just nodded...

"Now give her your ring" commanded Pein.

 **"Why the hell do I have to give her my ring?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"Just do it" he commanded.

White Zetsu gestured with his hand for me to come over to him and I reluctantly walked over to him kind of afraid that Black Zetsu would try to eat me...

"Hold out your hand" he told me.

I held out my hand and he took the ring off of his right pinky finger before putting it on my right pinky finger...

"Seems you have a new trainer child... So I will go on my way... Oh and Zetsu?" he got his attention.

 **"What now?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"Yes Leader?" asked White Zetsu.

"If any harm should come to the child expect to be severely punished but if she should be eaten... I will see it to myself that you are burned until you are nothing but ash... Am I understood?" he asked.

Zetsu nodded seemingly at a loss for words when the threat of being burned alive came up...

"Good... I wish you good luck with your training with, Zetsu child..." he wished me luck.

"Thank you" I thanked.

Pein went back inside of his ring and Zetsu looked down at me...

 **"Can we at least have a tiny bite?" he asked.**

"I'm sorry but no..." I answered.

That made Black Zetsu groan... I had a feeling I would have to stay on my toes to avoid being eaten while training with Zetsu...

* * *

 **For those of you who do not watch Naruto... Zetsu is not my character so I'm sorry if you see him as racist because of the whole white is good and black is evil thing... Your barking up the wrong tree if you flame me...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	24. Chapter 23: The Cannibal's First Lesson

**Lucy POV**

* * *

The next day I was standing in front of Zetsu at the spot where I had trained with the other rings...

"What am I going to learn from you, Zetsu?" I asked.

White Zetsu went to open his mouth to tell me but Black Zetsu beat him to it...

 **"Your first lesson brat is to let me eat you... So let me eat you alive!" commanded Black Zetsu.**

"I'd rather not... Sorry Zetsu..." I apologized.

 **"You failed the lesson for not letting me eat you!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

"That's ok... I'd rather fail the lesson than be eaten..." I told him.

"Failing was a smart decision, Lucy... Now are you ready to learn what I'm going to teach you?" asked White Zetsu.

"Uh huh... But what are you going to teach me though?" I asked back.

"Well Lucy there may come a time when you are lost without food and will probably not find it for a long time... I want you to be able to eat something dead or alive whether it be an animal or a human if push comes to shove..." explained White Zetsu.

"I have to eat a living thing?!" I exclaimed.

 **"Oh get over it brat... I do it all the time and this pussy eats living things when he get's hungry though he likes them to be dead before he eats them..." Black Zetsu told me.**

"Well... I guess I can sort of try to..." I admitted.

"Trying is all I ask you to do, Lucy... Now we're going to start with something dead, alright?" asked White Zetsu.

"Where are you going to get something dead?" I asked back.

White Zetsu was quiet for a few seconds...

 **"Wow... You didn't even have something dead prepared for this lesson? You suck at being a trainer... If I had two hands I would so mock you with a slow clap..." Black Zetsu told him.**

"No! I have something prepared!" claimed White Zetsu.

 **"Oh really? What is it? Come on... Tell me what you have prepared..." Black Zetsu said in a non-believing tone.**

"Um... Uh..." was all White Zetsu could said.

"Do you really not have anything prepared for the lesson, White Zetsu?" I asked curiously.

"No I have something I uh... Just have to go get it!" answered White Zetsu.

 **"Is your ass jealous of the amount of bullshit that just came out of your mouth?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"Please be quiet, Black Zetsu... Wait here, Lucy... I'll be back soon..." White Zetsu told me.

Without even waiting for a response Zetsu left heading in the direction of the forest I could hear Black Zetsu tell White Zetsu to not tell him what to do as they left...

"I wonder what I'm gonna have to eat... Whatever it is... I'm not looking forward to it..." I thought.

I waited there for about ten minutes and Zetsu came back holding a dead rabbit in his white hand...

 **"I can't believe it took you ten fucking minutes to kill a rabbit of all things..." said Black Zetsu.**

"We would have been back here faster if you hadn't eaten all the other animals we killed..." White Zetsu told him.

 **"I can't help that I was hungry so shut the fuck up!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

"We share one stomach... I was not hungry..." White Zetsu retorted.

 **"Shut up!" commanded Black Zetsu.**

During this whole conversation I was just staring at the dead rabbit in White Zetsu's hand...

"I have to eat a dead rabbit? What if it had a family? What if it was a Mom and Zetsu just took some poor little rabbit's mom away?!" I thought.

"Hey, Lucy... Are you ok? Your staring at the rabbit..." White Zetsu told me.

"Do I really have to eat the dead rabbit" I asked.

 **"Do you want to starve when push comes to shove during being lost for a very long time?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"Not really" I answered.

 **"Then eat the dead rabbit you brat!" commanded Black Zetsu.**

"I'll try to" I responded.

"Trying is all I want to you to do" said White Zetsu.

White Zetsu gave me the rabbit and I stared at it in my hands...

"Sorry rabbit... I hope you'll forgive me for this even though you are already dead..." I apologized.

With that I bit it and tried to eat it but it was very hard to tear meat away from the dead rabbit...

"This is hard!" I said muffled by the rabbit.

 **"It's sad that your pussy teeth can't even rip apart a rabbit..." Black Zetsu told me.**

"Don't be so hard on her Black Zetsu... Her teeth aren't as strong as ours besides she's only a child so this is normal... Just give her time... She'll do it..." responded White Zetsu.

 **"Don't tell me what to do!" commanded Black Zetsu.**

After a while I managed to rip a piece of the rabbit off it's body and swallow it whole by accident...

"Ew... My mouth tastes like blood and fur..." I was grossed out.

 **"Yeah you get used to it" Black Zetsu told me.**

"That was a good job anyways, Lucy... We're going to move onto people now, ok?" he asked.

Black Zetsu's hand took the rabbit from me and he ate it whole...

"Eh?! I'm going to have to eat a human now?!" I was shocked.

 **"Yeah! This one is going to be alive too!" Black Zetsu talked with his mouth full.**

Black Zetsu swallowed the rabbit after saying that...

"Lucy all I want you to do for this is go off by yourself, find a person, and bite them... That's all I want... You don't have to eat them... Just bite as hard as you can..." White Zetsu told me.

 **"WHAT?!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

"Thanks Zetsu... That's much better..." I thanked.

"Your welcome... Now go... I'll be waiting right here..." White Zetsu told me.

With that I ran off to go look for someone to bite...

* * *

 **White Zetsu POV**

* * *

An hour passed by and Lucy still hasn't come back...

 **"What the fuck is taking so long?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"I don't know... I'm beginning to worry about her... What if I got her in trouble?" I asked.

 **"Stop worrying... Worrying makes you a pussy..." he told me.**

I just stayed quiet because he always finds some new way to call me a pussy...

"Wait someone's coming..." I spotted someone.

 **"Who the fuck is that?" asked Black Zetsu.**

I tried to get a good look at them and after a while I saw who it was...

"Oh it's Obito" I said.

We knew that Tobi was just a person that Obito pretended to be... He was holding a sleeping, Lucy in his arm as he walked towards us... It looked like Obito may have put her to sleep...

 **"What's up Obito?" asked Black Zetsu.**

He stopped walking when he was right in front of us...

"Lucy summoned me out of my ring and then bit me on the leg... Care to explain?" he asked.

"We we're teaching her to eat dead and living things in case she ever got lost and push comes to shove" I answered.

"Though that is a good lesson to be teaching her only one lesson is needed for that" he told us.

 **"What? Why?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"Because if you teach her anymore about it there is a risk she might become a cannibal that eats people regardless of being in a situation where it calls for it or not..." he answered.

"I guess you have a point... But what else are we supposed to teach her?" I asked.

"Your the spy of the Akatsuki, Zetsu... Just teach her how to be a spy..." he answered.

 **"That shouldn't be too hard... Then again she can't go into walls like we can... So fuck you, Obito for making us teach her this!" swore Black Zetsu.**

"B-Black Zetsu!" I stuttered.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that... I will go put the child in bed... Zetsu return to your ring and think about how your going to teach her how to be a spy..." he commanded.

"Yes sir" I obeyed.

With that I went back into my ring and Black Zetsu went with me...

"Ok... Time to think about how to teach Lucy how to be a spy..." I said.

 **"But that's so fucking boring! Let's go eat Hidan instead!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

I just sighed... Thinking was going to be difficult with someone like Black Zetsu around...

* * *

 **Why is this story so popular and the one I love writing not? I'm just curious... Is it because their are OC's? Meh... Guess I'll never know... But everyone please go check out Love's Vengence... I'd really appreciate it...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	25. Chapter 24: Metal Gear Daughter!

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Today I was standing in front of Zetsu again not looking forward to training...

"Are you ready for training today, Lucy?" asked White Zetsu.

"Do I have to eat more dead things or try to eat living things?" I asked back.

 **"I wish..." said Black Zetsu.**

I mentally sighed in relief at the fact that I wouldn't have to eat more dead things or try and eat living things but my relief was immediately replaced with curiousity...

"Then what am I going to learn today?" I asked curiously.

"Lucy do you know what a spy is?" asked White Zetsu.

"That's someone that secretly watches someone, right?" I asked.

"Exactly! I'm going to be teaching you how to be a spy" he told me.

 **"Which is going to be hard as fuck because you can't go into walls like me" said Black Zetsu.**

That surprised me...

"You can go into walls?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes but that's something we'll talk to you about on another day, alright?" asked White Zetsu.

"Ok" I responded.

"So what I want you to do is go and spy on someone to gain information on them then come back here once you have enough information and tell me this information... I'll decide if it's good enough..." he told me.

 **"Bonus points if you bring us something important of their's!" Black Zetsu told me.**

"It's not a point system..." pointed out White Zetsu.

 **"Shut the fuck up! It's a point system if I say it is!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

That caused White Zetsu to only sigh before turning his attention back to me...

"Do you have any questions before the training begins, Lucy?" asked White Zetsu.

"Just one... How do I be a spy?" I asked.

"Well there are only three rules you need to remember... They are-..." he was cut off by Black Zetsu.

 **"I'll do this part you pussy! Rule one is shut the fuck up and don't make any noise! Rule two is if your not hiding your ass is grass and the person your spying on is the lawn mower! And rule three is that you never blow your cover for anything! Ever!" Black Zetsu said the three rules.**

"Technically you are right but there is a less vulgar way of saying the rules" pointed out White Zetsu.

 **"I don't give a fuck!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

"Should I go begin trying to begin my training now?" I asked.

"Yes you should... Now go we'll be waiting right here for you to get back..." answered White Zetsu.

 **"Remember though brat! Bonus points if you bring something important of their's!" reminded Black Zetsu.**

"I will! See you guys later!" I said bye.

With that I ran off to go look for someone to spy on...

"Hmmmm... Who should I go spy on?" I thought.

I thought for a few seconds while just running from place to place...

"I know! I'll go spy on Dad!" I thought.

I ran in the direction of his office room where he did all of his work...

"He'll probably be so focused on his work that he won't even notice that I'm there!" I thought.

I made it there and stood outside of the double doors...

"Remember though, Lucy... Be quiet, hide, and don't blow your cover for anything..." I thought.

I took a deep breath before grabbing one of the knobs on the door...

"Here we go..." I thought.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and slipped inside before closing the door as quietly as I could...

"He actually didn't notice me coming in! Woo hoo!" I thought.

I tip toed behind him and hid behind one of the curtains...

"The perfect hiding spot... He'll never find me here..." I thought.

I kept peeking out at him from behind the curtain for what felt like hours...

"This is boring... He hasn't done anything other than work... How do spy's do this?" I thought.

That's when Dad sighed...

"I swear..." he sighed.

"He's talking!" I thought.

"That Daughter of mine is so troublesome..." he said to no one.

"I'm troublesome?" I thought.

"Apparently she has been skipping out on her studies to run off and go do whatever she is doing..." he said to no one.

"That's because I'm training with my friends..." I thought.

"Some of the maids reported hearing strange yelling coming from Lucy's room a few nights ago..." he said to no one.

"That's because Zetsu was under my bed and I thought he was a monster that wanted to eat me..." I thought.

"Those rings just keep appearing on her hands and I fear that she's sneaking off to steal them... Same with that mask she wears now..." he said to no one.

"I don't steal them... I go find them and my mask is a present from Obito..." I thought.

"And when she is around apparently she acts like she isn't even herself like she's possessed or something..." he said to no one.

"That's because it isn't me... It's Pein pretending to be me..." I thought.

"I swear... What am I going to do with her?" he asked no one.

"How about show me some Fatherly love?" I thought.

After a few seconds I heard something snap...

"Oh wonderful... There goes the lead in my pencil..." he sighed.

He got up from his chair...

"Better go get a new one..." he said.

He left the room after that...

"Dad just doesn't understand..." I thought.

I came out from my hiding place...

"If he knew he probably still wouldn't understand... But I better get back to Zetsu... He's waiting for me..." I thought.

I reached and snagged a random paper off of his desk before rushing out of there and back to Zetsu... He wasn't there...

"Eh? Zetsu? Where'd you go?" I asked.

Zetsu came out of the ground...

"I'm right here... We just had to hide because someone passed through here and we didn't want to risk being found by the next person that passes through here..." answered White Zetsu.

"Oh..." I responded.

"So what information did you find out?" he asked.

"That my Dad just doesn't understand and even if he knew what was going on he probably still wouldn't" I answered.

 **"That's fucking parents for you... That's why I'm glad we're a plant so we don't have parents... Anyways... Did you get the bonus points?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"I think I did" I answered.

I handed the paper I took off Dad's desk to Zetsu and he looked it over...

 **"Holy shit! The brat took a paper on financial records!" Black Zetsu sounded surprised.**

"We should keep this in case he ever comes around..." said White Zetsu.

 **"For once I agree with you... If that money loving heart stealer ever finds out we had this and didn't give it to him he is going to turn us into ash..." said Black Zetsu.**

"Who's the money loving heart stealer?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know if he ever shows up... Now go home... Spy training is over for today..." White Zetsu told me.

"Eh? Already?" I asked.

 **"Don't make me repeat myself brat... Remember that I will eat you... I don't care what Pein does to me..." answered Black Zetsu.**

That made me flinch... Black Zetsu would eat me without a second thought... I knew he would because he's the evil one...

"O-Ok" I stuttered.

 **"Then get going!" he commanded.**

With that Zetsu went back into his ring and I began to head back to the mansion...

"Dad will never in a million years understand what I'm doing even if I explained it to him..." I thought.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! There's a poll up for the ending to this story! If you want a say in the ending go vote! And yes I know that the chapter title doesn't fit it's just "Daughter is Watching" gives what's happening in this chapter away and "Secret Agent Daughter" doesn't work because she's not a secret agent... She's a spy... Plus the Metal Gear games used to be about stealth... At Least I think they we're...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	26. Chapter 25: Where do Plants come from?

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I was training with Itachi when something popped into my head...

"Um... Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes? What is it, Lucy?" he asked back.

"Where did Zetsu come from?" I asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest... He is a plant after all..." he answered.

"Then I have one more question..." I said.

"And what is it, Lucy?" he asked.

"Where do babies come from?" I asked my question.

Itachi's eyes widened at my question and he blushed...

"Well um... You see uh... When a er..." he tried to explain.

I just stood there staring at him wordlessly waiting for him to answer my question completely unaware that Itachi was feeling very awkward about having to answer that question...

"I'll tell you when your older for now the best person to ask about where he comes from is, Zetsu himself..." he told me.

"I guess your right about that but I can't right now because we're training" I said.

"No... Training is over for today, Lucy... Feel free to summon, Zetsu once I'm gone..." he told me.

"Ok then... Bye Itachi!" I said goodbye.

"Goodbye" he responded.

After that Itachi went back into his ring and I tried to push magic power into Zetsu's ring to summon him...

"Zetsu... Please come out... I have something important to ask you..." I said.

It took a few seconds but Zetsu appeared in front of me...

 **"Just when I thought we could have a fucking day off from training you... You just had to summon us..." said Black Zetsu.**

"Sorry Black Zetsu... But I wanted to ask you guys something..." I said.

"Well then... Ask away, Lucy... We're all ears..." White Zetsu told me.

"I know that this is probably none of my business... But where did you guys come from?" I asked.

 **"The ring on your hand you idiot..." answered Black Zetsu.**

"No I mean who's your Mom and who's your Dad? Also where do babies come from?" I asked.

 **"Your right that's none of your business..." answered Black Zetsu.**

"Come on, Black Zetsu... If Lucy was able to keep the fact that Tobi is a person that Obito pretends to be a secret... Why can't she know who created us?" asked White Zetsu.

 **"Because I don't want her to go blabbing to everyone about who created us..." answered Black Zetsu.**

"But she hasn't done that with Obito's secret yet" pointed out White Zetsu.

 **"Key word... Yet..." Black Zetsu retorted.**

"You can trust me, Black Zetsu... I won't say a word to anyone..." I spoke up.

 **"If I tell you who created us will you drop this fucking subject?" asked Black Zetsu.**

"Yes" I answered.

 **"Fine then... But I swear if I ever find out that you told someone who created us... I will come after you and eat you in the most painful way possible... Am I understood?" asked Black Zetsu.**

I nodded wordlessly telling him that I did understand...

 **"Good... Now our Dad got so drunk to the point where he knocked up a venus fly trap which was our Mother and nine months later me and this pussy we're pushed out of what I assume was the venus fly trap's vagina..." Black Zetsu explained.**

"Black Zetsu you know that's not-" White Zetsu tried to say.

 **"Shut the fuck up you fucking pussy! Anyways brat if you have the answer you want... I'm going back now... If you want you can go waste your time with those stupid studies that you Dad wants you to do... I don't care... Either way goodbye..." Black Zetsu cut off White Zetsu.**

Without even waiting for a response... Zetsu went back into his ring...

"Well... I think I just learnt where babies come from along with where Zetsu came from... A vagina..." I thought.

I began to head back to the mansion so I could study...

"But I don't know if that's true or not... Black Zetsu might be lying plus Itachi said he'd tell me when I'm older... But how much older is older?" I thought.

I made it back to the mansion and went inside...

"Ah well... I'll just ask when I get curious again..." I thought.

* * *

 **Don't worry the story isn't ending soon... I just wanna be prepared for when the ending comes and I have no idea what to do... Also I'm sorry for short chapter... I literally had no idea what to do with this chapter... So yeah... This happened... If you have any flames... Shut the fuck up... I don't wanna hear em...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	27. Chapter 26: Exploding Artist

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I was training all by myself today because Pein told me to do independant training again...

"Ok... Just swing it, Lucy..." I thought.

I was trying to find the perfect way to swing the whip Kisame gave me... But so far I can't find the perfect way to swing the whip...

"You'll get it eventually..." I thought.

I swung my whip...

"Nope... Still not perfect... Try again..." I thought.

I swung my whip a few more times before I felt something hard come in contact with the top of my head...

"Ow! What was that?!" I exclaimed.

I looked and saw that a clay bird was lying on the ground...

"Eh? A clay bird?" I asked.

I picked it up and held it in my hand...

"How did this fall out of the sky?" I asked no one.

All of a sudden I heard a voice...

"Hey kid... Pein told me to come check on-"

I turned around to face whoever was talking to me... I saw that it was Kisame and his shark eyes immediately landed on the clay bird that I was holding in my hand...

"Kid! Throw that as hard as you possibly can right now!" he commanded.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"No time to explain! Just let me do it!" he commanded.

Without waiting for a response, Kisame rushed over to me and ripped the clay bird out of my hand before throwing it as hard as he could into the air...

"Now get down!" he commanded.

Kisame grabbed me and dove to the ground... He was holding me to his chest like he was shielding me from something...

"What's he doing?" I thought.

A few seconds after thinking that I heard what sounded like an explosion...

"What exploded?!" I thought shocked.

Once the sound of the explosion had gone away... Kisame got up and put me on my feet...

"Deidara! Get out here! I know that explosion was you!" he yelled.

"Who's Deidara?" I asked.

"The one that made that clay bomb bird... Deidara!" he answered my question before yelling again.

A big flying clay bird came down from the sky and what I assumed was a woman stepped off of it's back...

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" she asked.

"You tell me why you we're trying to blow this place up first" he commanded.

"Because seeing as this place is very big I could make a ton of art out of this place with my explosions... Because art-" she was cut off.

"Is an explosion... Yeah I know it is, Deidara... But you can't blow this place up..." Kisame told her.

Deidara looked like a woman , she had long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes and had part of it in a ponytail, blue eyes, a headband around her forehead, she was wearing a cloak like the others we're wearing, toeless shoes, it looked like she had cuts on both of her palms, and she was wearing a bluish green ring on her right index finger...

"And why can't I?" she asked.

"Because Leader wants us to train a little girl and this is where she lives" he answered.

"Oh... Well son of a bitch... I was looking forward to turning this entire place into art..." she sounded disappointed.

"Just go blow up a forest or something once we're done here" he commanded.

"Fine... So where is this little brat anyways?" she asked.

"I'm right here, Miss Deidara" I answered.

"What's your na-... Wait... Did you just call me Miss?" she asked.

"Yeah... Your a girl aren't you?" I asked back.

That caused Kisame to snicker...

"Oh for the love of-... Listen little brat no matter what anyone tells you I am a damn man!" she told me.

"If you say so Mis- I mean Mr. Deidara..." I said.

"Drop the mister..." he commanded.

"Alright I won't call you that... Though I don't call anyone else that either..." I thought that last part.

"So what's your name, brat?" he asked.

"I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia... It's nice to meet you, Deidara..." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too I guess, brat... So what am I supposed to teach her?" he asked.

"Just whatever you think would be useful" answered Kisame.

"Then I'll teach her about art tomorrow" he announced.

"But first give her your ring" commanded Kisame.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"We all had to do it... Just give it to her..." he commanded.

Deidara took the ring off of his right index finger and tossed it to me... I caught it with both hands...

"I swear that if you lose my ring... I'm going to turn you into art..." he threatened.

I knew what his kind of art was and I didn't want to be blown up...

"Don't worry... I won't..." I reassured.

"Good... Now go back home brat... Your training doesn't start until tomorrow..." he told me.

Deidara went into his ring and his big flying clay bird went with him...

"Good luck training with Deidara, kid... Your probably going to need it..." Kisame wished me good luck.

Kisame went back into his ring after that and seeing as Deidara dropped that clay bomb bird directly on my head... I was kind of scared to train with him in fear that I would be blown up once I made him angry...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	28. Chapter 27: Art is an Explosion!

**Lucy POV**

* * *

The next day Deidara took me away from home and into the forest so he could teach me about art...

"So brat... In your opinion what is art?" he asked.

"Art is something you create or draw... It has to look perfect or it's not art because if it's not perfect no one will like it... At least I think they won't..." I answered.

"Wrong" he told me.

"Eh?" I was confused at how my own opinion was wrong.

"Brat true art is something that does not last forever... It's something that appears in a instant and disappears in an instant as well... It can be a flurry of colors depending on what was used... And it is most always loud... Now tell me what that sounds like to you..." he commanded.

I thought for a few minutes trying to figure out what he meant but then I remembered what his kind of art was...

"An explosion?" I asked.

"That's right! Art is an explosion! It is something that appears in a instant and disappears in an instant as well! It is never eternal as it's beauty only lasts an instant!" he answered. "Wouldn't you agree, brat?"

"Uh... Yes?" it came out as a question because I wasn't sure if I agreed or not.

That seemed to make him happy...

"Yes! Finally! Someone that agrees with me!" he exclaimed.

I just stared at him as he celebrated that I agreed with him for a few seconds before looking at me...

"Anyways... I'm going to teach you how to make true art brat..." he told me.

He reached inside of his cloak and pulled out some kind of white stuff...

"This is explosive clay, brat... I use it to make the clay animals that I turn into art..." he told me.

"Does it take long to make them?" I asked.

"Depends on what I'm making... But watch this brat..." he commanded.

He got his other hand close to the explosive clay and that's when it happened... The cut on his palm opened up and was actually a mouth that ate the explosive clay...

"Oh gross! A mouth on the hand! Bleh!" I thought grossed out.

After a while the mouth on his hand opened up again... It had a made a small but good looking clay bird...

"The better it's crafted the bigger explosion it will create" he told me.

He took it and threw it into the air when it was far enough away it made a big explosion...

"Pretty impressive... Don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Good... Now..." he began.

He reached inside of his cloak again and pulled out some more explosive clay...

"I want you to make your own art... Just make any animal..." he finished.

"Ok" I responded.

I reached out and took the explosive clay for him... Almost immediately I did what he did... Put it in my mouth...

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

He quickly went to my side and slammed his fist into my back forcing me to spit out the explosive clay... It didn't hurt that much because he only hit me with enough force to make me spit out the explosive clay...

"Trying to make art" I answered.

"Never put explosive clay in your mouth ever again! Just make it with your hands! Got it?!" he yelled.

"But I don't have mouths on my hands like you do" I pointed out.

"I mean just make it with your hands normally you idiot!" he yelled.

"Oh" I said.

I picked the clay back up...

"Then I'll do that..." I said.

"Good... Then get to it you idiot..." he commanded.

I turned away from Deidara and messed around with the explosive clay for a bit...

"What to make, what to make..." I thought.

I messed around with it for a bit more before I got an idea...

"Oh I know what to make!" I thought.

It took a while but I had finished what I was making...

"Done!" I exclaimed.

"About time brat... Let me see it..." he commanded.

I turned around and handed it to Deidara...

"A rabbit, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Doesn't look that good but whatever... Let's see how well this thing explodes..." he told me.

He turned away from me and threw it into the air... After it began to drop back down to the ground it exploded...

"Not half bad for a first creation, brat... Good job..." he told me.

I smiled...

"But you still have a long way to go before your explosions become as big as mine... Now try again..." he commanded.

With that I spent the entire day trying to make the perfect exploding clay rabbit but I wasn't able to do it... It didn't take too long for training today to end because Deidara ran out of exploding clay and went back into his ring...

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! ... Eh? I'm late? ... Dammit... Well then... Merry late christmas?**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	29. Chapter 28: Throwing Art

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I had been training with Deidara for a while now and everyday it was the same thing which was make clay bombs and have Deidara see if their perfect by exploding them... He never ever let's me throw them though...

"Ok let's see how well this one explodes" he said.

He pulled his arm back ready to throw the clay bomb rabbit I had made this time...

"Wait!" I stopped him.

He stopped mid throw and looked at me after lowering his arm...

"What is it brat?" he asked.

"Can I throw this one?" I asked back.

"Hell no!" he denied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Leader will kill me if you get accidentally blown up by one of these damn bombs and I'm not getting killed just because you blew yourself up with your own bomb" he answered.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"No" he responded.

"Come on! I'll take the blame for it if I get hurt!" I told him.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and began to think...

"Well if you tell him that it's your fault you got blown up... He might not kill me... He'll probably smack me around a bit for letting you throw the bomb..." he said.

He kept thinking and I waited patiently for his response...

"Ok brat you got yourself a deal... Throwing the bomb for if you get blown up you take the blame..." he told me.

He held the bomb out to me and I took the clay rabbit from him...

"So how do I throw it correctly?" I asked.

"Throw it into the air at a slant so that way it's far off the ground and away from you, try to put as much force behind your throw as possible and when you want it to explode just take back some of the magical energy within in the bomb liking your pulling the pin on a grenade..." he instructed.

"Thank you, Deidara" I thanked him.

"No problem... Now throw it!" he commanded.

I pulled my arm back and aimed at a slant...

"Remember... Force behind the throw and take back some of the magic power in the bomb to make it explode..." I thought.

I threw the bomb with as much force as I could and when it was far enough I took back some of the magic power in the bomb which caused it to explode a few seconds later...

"Not bad brat... You managed to throw the bomb without getting yourself blown to pieces and the explosion wasn't half bad either..." he told me.

"So can I throw all of the bombs from now on?" I asked.

"No way" he answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that deal was a one time thing and I'd rather not take the risk of getting killed by Pein again" he answered.

"Oh... Ok then..." I responded.

I looked down at the ground...

"But..." he began.

I raised my head slightly to look at Deidara...

"I would be willing to make the deal again if you we're willing to take the blame again" he finished.

I raised my head completely...

"So what do you say brat? Are you willing to take the blame if you get yourself blown up?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" I answered.

"Then you can throw the bomb again" he told me.

"Woo hoo!" I cheered.

"But we have to make more bombs first so get to work on trying to make the perfect clay rabbit bomb..." he commanded.

"Ok!" I exclaimed.

With that Deidara handed me some explosive clay and I got to work on trying to make the perfect clay rabbit...

However the next day when it was time for training, Deidara showed up with some bruises and cuts...

Apparently Pein had found out that Deidara had let me throw the bombs by myself and beat up, Deidara as punishment for letting me do that...

Let's just say that Deidara didn't let me throw bombs for a while after that...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	30. Chapter 29: Sleepy Fireworks

**Lucy POV**

* * *

It was late at night and I was lying fast asleep in my bed after a long day of really hard training...

"Deidara! Please stop trying to blow me up!" I dreamnt.

Though my dreams we're anything but pleasent because I was running away from Deidara in them...

"I swear I didn't mean to call you a girl! It was an accident I swear!" I dreamnt.

After a while of running from Deidara in my dreams I heard...

"Hey brat... Wake up..."

I slowly woke up and through my blurry and tired vision I saw Deidara...

"Huh? What time is it, Deidara?" I asked tiredly.

"Doesn't matter... Just get up... I'm taking you to go see something that will help with your training in art..." he answered.

I sat up in my bed...

"And what's that exactly?" I asked tiredly.

"You'll find out when we get there... Now get up brat before I blow you to pieces..." he threatened.

I yawned...

"Ok, ok... I'm getting up..." I yawned tiredly.

I got out of bed and followed Deidara out of the mansion... Once we we're out there he pulled out a small clay bird that turned into a big clay bird...

"Get on the bird, brat" he commanded.

I said nothing as I climbed onto the back of the big clay bird and sat down as Deidara climbed on behind me but stood...

"Hang on to something brat... I don't want you falling off..." he told me.

I reached back and held onto his leg...

"I guess that's good enough..." he said.

With that the big clay bird spread it's wings and took off into the sky but I was too tired to even react to the fact that the big clay bird was flying...

"What do you think brat? Pretty impressive that I managed to make this clay bird fly, huh?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered tiredly.

We flew for a while to wherever Deidara was taking me and eventually we reached it...

"Here we are brat..." he told me.

I looked and saw that we we're close to a town that was firing a bunch of fireworks into the sky...

"Tonight I am going to teach you about fireworks..." he said.

Deidara's clay bird was staying in the air but not going anywhere... Deidara sat down behind me and began to lecture me on fireworks...

"So... Tired..." I thought.

My eyes kept shutting by themselves and when they did I forced them back open...

"Maybe Deidara won't mind if I take a little nap?" I thought.

After a while of trying to keep my eyes open I finally just decided to shut them...

"Yeah... I'm sure he won't mind..." I thought.

After that I leaned backwards my back against Deidara's stomach as I quickly fell fast asleep...

* * *

 **Deidara POV**

* * *

I felt the brat lean against my stomach so I stopped lecturing her on fireworks and looked down to see that her eyes we're shut...

"Hey... Are you asleep brat?" I asked.

I poked her cheek with my index finger...

"Wake up... I'm teaching you about fireworks and now is not the time to be sleeping..." I told her.

I jabbed her cheek hard with my index finger...

"Wake up!" I commanded.

She continued to sleep so I just sighed...

"Fine..." I sighed.

I pulled my hand away from her cheek...

"I guess we can continue the lesson tomorrow seeing as you refuse to wake up" I said.

I made my clay bird fly back to her home and I jumped off once it landed with the brat in my arms...

"Now that I think about it I guess it was kind of stupid for me to just wake you up this late especially after you had such a hard day of training..." I said.

My clay bird disappeared and I took the sleeping brat to her room...

"Well now I know to never do that again because that's something only that idiot Tobi would do and I am nothing like him..." I said.

I laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her small body...

"Anyways... Goodnight brat..." I told her goodnight.

I ruffled her blonde hair which surprisingly didn't wake her up...

"Try not to have any nightmares because if you do I'm not coming to comfort you from them..." I told her.

With that I went back inside of my ring to go to sleep...

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

* * *

I had woken up from a nightmare in my bed...

"That was really scary..." I thought.

I didn't even question how I was back in my own room... I thought that the whole fireworks thing with Deidara was part of the nightmare...

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep..." I thought.

I looked at my rings...

"Maybe one of my rings will help me go back to sleep?" I wondered.

I stared at them for a few seconds trying to think of who to summon...

"Everyone is probably fast asleep... Maybe Deidara is still awake?" I wondered.

I pushed magic into Deidara's ring...

"Deidara... Come out please... I need your help..." I said.

After a few seconds Deidara came out of his ring... His hair was down and he was only wearing a black shirt with an explosion on it and green shorts...

"What do you want brat? I was sleeping..." he told me.

"I had a nightmare" I responded.

For a second he had a "seriously?!" look on his face before it turned to the one he had before that...

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he asked.

"Could you please lay with me until I go to sleep?" I asked back.

"Will it make you go to sleep?" he answered my question with a question.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Fine then... Move over..." he commanded.

I scooted backwards in my bed and Deidara layed down in the bed next to me on top of the covers...

"Thanks, Deidara" I thanked him.

"Just shut up and go to sleep already..." he commanded.

I shut my eyes and got close to Deidara hoping that being closer to him would make sure that no nightmares happened again...

"Goodnight brat..." he said.

I could feel him move his arm to rest of my side lazily like he wanted to pull me closer but at the same time didn't... So he just went for having his arm rest on my side...

"Goodnight, Deidara..." I thought.

With that I fell fast asleep and sure enough... I had a good dream with Deidara being there when I fell asleep...

* * *

 **Happy New Years everyone! What's your resolution? Mine is to finish fifteen new animes before 2017 comes!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	31. Chapter 30: An Origami Woman

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I had been training with Deidara for a while now but today was a day where I didn't have to train because people we're starting to get suspicious of where I was always running off to...

"It's nice that I don't have to train today but studying is really boring..." I thought.

Pein told me that studying should relieve suspiscion as I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing but studying is really boring... All studying is, is just sitting down and reading books... Training is much more fun...

"I swear that if people weren't suspicious of where I'm always running off to I'd be out of here to go train as fast as I possibly could..." I thought.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye...

"Huh? What's that?" I thought.

I looked away from my book and saw that a sheet of paper had fallen from the sky outside of the window...

"Paper? From the sky? I better get a closer look to make sure that it isn't just my imagination" I thought.

I put the book down and walked over to the window...

"It would be pretty hard for it to be my imagination seeing as I met Deidara when he dropped a clay bird on my head..." I thought.

I waited for a few seconds before another sheet of paper fell from the sky but farther away from the spot where the other one fell...

"I knew it! It wasn't my imagination after all!" I thought.

I began to head for the door...

"I better go investigate where that paper is coming from... I'll study later..." I thought.

I left the mansion and went to pick up the paper that I had seen fall from the sky in the first place...

"If someone dropped these whoever dropped them might want them back... Might as well bring them back to whoever dropped them..." I thought.

With that I ran around the Heartfilia Konzern picking up any pieces of paper I could find that looked like the ones that had fallen from the sky... After I had a big stack of them I came across a blue haired woman who's back was to me...

"Where is he? I know he's around here... I can sense his chakra..." she said.

"Um... Excuse me miss..." I got her attention.

She noticed me and turned around to face me...

"Are these yours?" I asked.

"You brought them back to me?" she asked.

"Yeah... You did drop them, right?" I asked.

"In a way yes... But thank you for returning them to me..." she thanked me.

"Your welcome!" I responded.

One by one a piece of paper flew off the stack and towards her each one pressed itself to her body and became part of her body until there we're no more sheets of paper left in my hands...

"Wow..." I was amazed.

"Can you tell me something, child?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"Have you by any chance seen a man with orange hair and piercings around here?' she answered my question with a question.

My mind immediately went to Pein when she described who she was looking for...

"If your talking about Pein then yeah I have" I answered.

"You know where he is?" she asked.

"Uh huh! I can bring him to you if you like" I answered.

"Please do" she responded.

I began to push magic power into Pein's ring...

"Pein... Come out please... Someone out here is looking for you..." I said to Pein's ring.

After a few seconds Pein came out his ring...

"Who is looking for- Konan?" he cut himself off.

Konan was a woman with blue hair that had a small bun on one side of it, amber eyes, she had a paper flower in her hair that was next to the bun that she had in her hair, she was wearing a cloak just like the others, she had a piercing at the middle below her lower lip, she had on toeless shoes, and she had a white ring on her right middle finger...

"Pein? What are you doing with the child?" she asked.

"Me and the others are training her" he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

Pein explained everything to Konan...

"Oh I see... Well I shall train her as well... Come here child..." she commanded.

I went over to her and stood in front of her...

"Give me your hand" she commanded.

I extended my hand to her and she took her ring off of her middle finger before putting it on mine...

"Do not lose this ring... It is very important to me... Do you understand, child?" she asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Good... Now training will begin when Pein tells me to begin your training..." she told me.

Pein and Konan we're about to go back into their rings...

"Wait!" I tried to stop them.

They both stopped and didn't go back into their rings...

"What is it, child?" asked Pein.

"I wanted to know something..." I answered.

"Very well... What would you like to know?" asked Konan.

"Do you and Pein like each other?" I asked.

"Of course we like each other child... Konan and I are partners after all..." he answered.

"No I mean like as in love" I corrected them.

"Well um... I uh... Pein?" asked Konan.

"That is an answer that you will not recieve child..." Pein told me.

"Awww... Ok..." I was a bit upset but got over it pretty quickly to accept it.

"Now return back to your studies... I shall tell you when it is time for training..." he told me.

"Alright" I said.

They both went back inside of their rings and I started heading back to the mansion to continue my studies... The whole time I was wondering if Pein and Konan we're in love...

* * *

 **That's right! I ship Pein x Konan! I don't care what anyone says!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	32. Chapter 31: Fold the Paper

**Lucy POV**

* * *

A week later when people had finally stopped being suspicious of where I was always running off to I was standing in front of Konan looking up at her...

"So what am I going to learn from you, Konan?" I asked curiously.

"I shall teach you what I am most skilled at child but seeing as you cannot become paper like I can... I shall teach you how to do what I love to pass time with..." she answered.

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"Origami" she answered.

"But we don't have any paper... How are we gonna do origami?" I asked.

"Child do you remember when you brought my paper back to me?" she answered my question with a question.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Do you remember what happened to the paper that you we're holding?" she asked.

"Uh huh... They all went towards you and I think they became part of your body, right?" I asked back.

"Exactly... Only I can do a very special trick with the paper that became part of my body, child..." she told me.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yes I can... Would you like to see it, child?" she asked.

"Yes please" I responded.

"Very well then... Watch this..." she told me.

Konan foucused and parts of her body turned white as they turned into just normal sheets of paper...

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

Konan reached with an arm that was still human and removed some sheets of paper from her body before all the sheets of paper on her body went back to just being part of a human body...

"There... Now we have sheets of paper for origami..." she said.

"But that's part of your body! Are you sure we can use it?" I asked.

"Of course we can child... After all if it is ripped or cannot be unfolded I can always just find some different papers to replace the ones that I lost..." she told me.

"You can do that?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I can... Think of it like losing a limb and getting another one to replace the one you lost except it is just like your old one..." she told me.

"Ok" I responded.

"Now shall we move onto the lesson?" she asked.

I nodded and held a few sheets sheet of paper in her hands after placing the others down...

"Now child... Origami is something that takes a steady hand and patience as you cannot rush through it because you might rip the paper and if you do not have a steady hand you might rip the paper as well so be as careful as can be..." she instructed.

I was listening closely to what Konan was telling me...

"When you are making origami you just have to keep folding the paper in certain spots until you have what you are trying to make... Like so..." she said.

With that Konan began to fold the sheets of paper that she was holding in her hands with me watching her hands move...

"It looks like she is really good at this... She must do it often..." I thought.

After a while of watching her she had made a paper flower bouquet out of the sheets of paper that she had...

"And there we go..." she finished.

"You must be really good at this, Konan... That looks really good..." I told her.

"Thank you very much for that compliment, child... Now..." she started.

She picked up a sheet of paper off of the ground and handed it to me with her free hand...

"I want you to try to make something but don't do what I did... That is too advanced for you..." she told me.

I took the sheet of paper from her...

"Just try your best, alright?" she asked.

I nodded and began to try to make something with the sheet of paper...

"Let's see... Fold it here... Fold it there..." I thought.

After a while I made... Something...

"Here you go, Konan" I told her.

I held it out to her...

"What is this thing supposed to be child?" she asked.

"I dunno" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's try this again..." she told me.

She took my paper creation from me and put it down on the ground before picking up a sheet of paper herself...

"Turn around" she commanded.

I turned away from her and her hands came around to the front of me from behind me... I'm guessing that she was crouching down behind me...

"Take the paper child..." she commanded.

I took the paper from her hands and Konan put her hands over mine...

"What are you doing, Konan?" I asked.

"I'm going to guide your hands to show you how to make something..." she answered.

"Oh... Well ok then I guess..." I responded.

She began to guide my hands to make a paper creation that actually looked like something and after a while...

"There we go..." she said.

Konan had guided my hands into making what looked like an origami rabbit...

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks beautiful!" I answered.

Konan stood up and I turned to face her...

"Glad you think so... Now I'd like you to try to make something origami once again..." she told me.

I put down the origami rabbit and Konan handed me another piece of paper...

"I'll try to..." I responded.

I concentrated and began to try to make an origami something...

"Let's see... Fold it there... Fold it here..." I thought.

After a while I made something and held it out to Konan...

"A heart?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" I answered.

"Why make a heart child?" she asked.

"Well my last name is HEARTfilia!" I put emphasis on the word heart.

It took her a few seconds before she chuckled...

"Oh I get it... That was a nice pun child... And a nice origami heart as well..." she complimented.

"Thank you!" I thanked.

"Your welcome... Now let us get back to making origami... Your skills could always be better after all..." she told me.

With that me and Konan spent the rest of the day making origami which was until Konan decided that she was using too much paper from her body and needed to go get some more... I had to admit one thing though... Origami is pretty fun...

* * *

 **I'm feeling better but I have a ton of shit in my nose...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	33. Chapter 32: Red Dots on Origami

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I had been learning things from Konan for a while now all of which involved paper but today I was in my room by myself trying to do some very complicatrd origami to hopefully impress, Konan...

"I think I should fold it here and then over there and then- ow! Not again!" I thought.

But so far all I had managed to do was give my hands a lot of rather painful paper cuts...

"Another paper cut! Why do these hurt so much?!" I thought in pain.

The blood from the new paper cut on my hand dripped onto the paper I was folding...

"Just keep trying to make something complicated, Lucy... You can do this..." I thought.

I kept folding the paper trying to make a complicated piece of origami...

"Hopefully the paper won't be completely red when your done too..." I thought.

After a while of folding and a few more paper cuts...

"Did I do it?" I thought.

I held the piece of origami in my hands turning it to see if it looked good enough to impress Konan with...

"Sure there's blood on it but who cares because I think I did it!" I thought happily.

I got up from where I was sitting...

"Now I just have to call, Konan and show her what I made! I hope she'll be impressed!" I thought.

I foucused my magic on Konan's ring...

"Konan can you please come out? I have something I want to show you" I told her.

After a few seconds Konan appeared...

"What do you wish to show me child?" she asked.

I held out what I made to her...

"This!" I answered.

She took it from me and looked it over for a few seconds...

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Child this is very impressive for a little girl but why is there blood on it?" she asked back.

"Oh I got a lot of paper cuts making it and the blood dripped onto the paper..." I answered. "That doesn't make it any less impressive though, right?"

Konan just placed the origami I made down...

"Let me see your hands child" she didn't answer my question.

I held my hands out to her and she looked over all the paper cuts on them...

"Wait here child... I will be right back..." she told me.

Without waiting for me to say anything back to her, Konan went back inside of her ring leaving me in my room alone...

"I hope Konan isn't angry that I got blood on the origami... It's hard to tell what emotion she's feeling most of the time to be honest..." I thought. "She might be mad... She might be sad... I don't know..."

After a while Konan came back holding a small white box in her hand...

"Give me your hands child" she commanded.

She crouched down as I gave her my hands she took one of my hands in her bigger one and took something out of the small white box...

"What's that?" I asked.

"A bandage" she answered without looking at me.

She began to put bandages on my hand all of them covering one of my paper cuts...

"Thank you for bandaging my hands, Konan" I thanked her.

"Your welcome child... Now give me your other hand..." she commanded.

I gave her my other hand which she bandaged up just like the first one...

"Now about the origami you made child..." she said.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes it is very impressive that you managed to make something this complicated though the fact that you got the amount of paper cuts that you did is to be expected from someone that is just beginning the blood on the origami made the beauty of it drop slightly" she answered.

"Oh..." I was a bit sad that my origami wasn't perfect.

"But despite all that it is still very impressive..." she told me.

She placed a hand on top of my head...

"Good job child" she praised.

She ruffled my blonde hair a tiny bit before she took her hand off of my head...

"But despite the fact that it is impressive I want you to keep practicing until you can do it without getting a paper cut, alright?" she asked.

"Does that mean that there's training today?" I asked back.

"Do you want there to be training today?" she answered my question with a question.

I nodded.

"Then go to the training spot child... There will be training today..." she told me.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Shhhh... We don't want anyone to know I'm here..." she shushed me.

"Oh sorry" I apologised.

"It is quite alright... Just do not be loud when one of us is out of our rings in your home... Now go to the training spot to begin our training for the day..." she told me.

"Got it" I responded.

With that Konan went back into her ring the small white box of bandages going with her...

"Time to go!" I thought.

With that I rushed out of my room and in the direction of the training spot to begin origami training with Konan...

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm back! *dodges thrown objects* you have a right to throw stuff at me but listen I have two reasons for being gone... One is that I'm lazy and two I have a bad IPad cord that I have to hold a certain way to get it to charge which is getting harder and harder plus seeing as money troubles are happening right now I'm too much of a wuss to ask for a new one... So yeah... Updates will probably be a bit rare now seeing as I'll only update when I can get this damn thing to charge long enough for me to write a chapter when I'm not feeling lazy...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	34. Chapter 33: Memories of Mom

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Today I was training with, Konan once again trying to make perfect origami...

"How's this, Konan?" I asked holding it out to her.

She took it from me and looked it over for a few seconds...

"Better than the last one as there is not as much blood on this one as there was the last... But keep trying..." she commanded.

I nodded and began to try again... After a few minutes of folding though...

"Child... May I ask you a question?" she asked.

I nodded still foucusing on the origami I was currently making...

"I am aware that you have a father but I am not aware of the fact that you have a mother... Where is she?" she asked.

That made me stop and feel sad as memories of me and my Mom together flooded into my head...

"She's... um... She's gone..." I answered.

"Gone? Did she run out on you and your father?" she asked.

"No" I answered.

"Then where is your Mother child?" she asked.

"She went to Heaven..." I answered.

The memory of her death and funeral appeared in my head and it made me begin to cry... I was faced away from Konan so she couldn't see that I was crying...

"Oh... Child I am sorry for your loss... How did she die?" she asked.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I asked back trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying.

"If that is what you wish then yes..." she answered.

"Thank you" I thanked her.

"Your welcome child but are you crying?" she asked.

"No" I lied.

"Do not lie to me child... I can hear it in your voice... Now I'm going to ask you again... Are you crying?" she asked.

"Yes" I told the truth.

"Turn around and come here child..." she commanded.

I turned around to face Konan and I walked over to her... Once I was over to her she crouched down and gave me a hug...

"Konan? Why are you-?" I asked.

"Shhhh... Just cry if you need to... I am here to comfort you child..." she told me.

I did as she told me and just cried...

"I miss her so much Konan..." I cried.

"I know you do... I may not know anything about your mother but I believe that she must have been a wonderful woman..." she said.

"She was..." I cried.

Konan just held me in her arms as I cried but after a while I began to stop crying...

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"A bit... Thank you for hugging me while I cried, Konan..." I thanked her

She let go of me and stood up from her crouch...

"Your welcome child... Now may I tell you something?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"It's just a feeling of mine but I am guessing that your father is not being a good father to you right now..." she told me. "Am I right?"

"Ever since my Mom died he doesn't really pay any attention to me or talk to me..." I answered.

"I see... Well child if you should ever need a father figure or mother figure Pein and I will be there for you..." she told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course now do not tell Pein I said this but when Pein and I talk about you he refers to you as if you we're his own child" she answered.

"Awwww... How sweet..." I smiled.

"Also even though me and you have most likely not known each other for that long I will gladly be your mother figure as I am the only girl you will encounter in our group so someone has to be your mother figure as you do not have one anymore..." she told me.

"Thank you so much, Konan" I thanked her.

"Your welcome now head back home... Our training is over for today..." she told me.

"Ok" I responded.

With that Konan went back into her ring and I went home knowing that I had a mother figure and a father figure within the rings...

* * *

 **I know this chapter sucks but hey you try writing when your feeling lazy as fuck... Also if you have any flames shut the fuck up I don't wanna hear em...**

 **Anyways**

 **Review plz?**


	35. Chapter 34: Thin Blue Strings

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I had been training with Konan for a while now and it's been really fun training with her because her and Tobi's training we're really the only ones that made me feel relaxed...

"Is there going to be more origami training today, Konan?" I asked.

"Yes now get started child... There is always room for improvement when it comes to the art of origami..." she answered.

I nodded and got to improving my skills in origami after a while though...

"Child..." Konan got my attention.

"What is it, Konan?" I asked.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" she asked back.

I waited for a few seconds trying to see if I could feel anyone else's eyes on us but I couldn't feel anything other than Konan's eyes on me...

"Unless you mean that your watching me I can't feel anyone elses eyes on us" I answered.

Konan seemed to become suspicious of her surroundings...

"You best be on your guard child... I very much believe that we are being watched right now..." she told me.

I nodded and kept my guard up as I continued my origami...

"I don't get it... Konan says that she feels that we're being watched but I can't feel like we're being watched... What's going on?" I thought.

I kept improving my origami until I noticed something...

"Wait... I'm not trying to fold it into that shape..." I thought.

My hands seemed to be moving on their own as they folded the paper into a different shape...

"Am I being controlled by something? I should really tell, Konan..." I thought.

I turned my attention away from my hands that we're moving on their own and onto Konan...

"Konan-" I started.

"I know" she cut me off.

"How do you-?" I asked.

"I can see the chakra strings connected to your hands and I believe I know who's doing it... Now sh..." she commanded.

"What are chakra strings?" I thought.

I looked back at my hands and noticed very small blue strings connected to my fingers...

"Oh... These must be chakra strings but what are they trying to make my hands make?" I thought.

After a few seconds my hands finally stopped moving as the origami was completed...

"It looks like a... Puppet?" I was confused.

"Sasori... Come out of hiding and stop controlling the child from your hiding place..." she commanded.

"Sasori?" I thought.

No one came out...

"If you don't come out Sasori I will personally see to it that all of your puppets are ripped apart until you can no longer put them back together..." she threatened.

I heard a sigh from what sounded like a boys voice...

"It appears you leave me no choice then... I'll come out..."

The strings connected to my fingers disappeared as a person came out from their hiding place...

"Sasori... Why we're you controlling the childs hands?" asked Konan.

Sasori was a person with short red hair, greyish brown eyes, he was wearing the same cloak as all the others, toeless shoes, and he had a purple ring on his left thumb...

"I just thought that I would educate this child on what true art is which is something that lasts forever much like a puppet" he answered.

"I see... Well it is good that you are here, Sasori..." she told him.

"Why is it good?" he asked.

Konan began explaining things to Sasori...

"I see... So the Leader wants us to train this child, correct?" he asked.

"I just told you that, Sasori... But yes you are correct..." she answered.

"Very well then... I will give her ring like you all did..." he said.

He took the ring off of his thumb and held it out in his palm for me to take from him...

"Come and get it from me child... I will not bring it to you..." he told me.

I went over to him and took the ring from his palm putting it on my left thumb...

"Thank you, Sasori..." I thanked him.

"Your welcome... Your training will begin tomorrow I will expect you to be ready for it..." he told me.

"I can try to be" I responded.

"Don't try... Do it..." he commanded.

"Ok" I said back.

"Good... See you tomorrow for training child..." he told me.

With that Sasori disappeared inside of his ring leaving me with Konan...

"You should return home child... Sasori is a person that can technically feel no emotions so he will not go easy on you with training..." she told me.

"I can handle it... I trained with Hidan after all..." I responded.

"Though that may be true you will still need all the rest you can get for training with Sasori now return home and get some rest... Mother figure knows what's best for you after all..." she told me.

"Ok I'll go home" I obeyed.

"Good girl... Be careful when training with Sasori tomorrow..." she said.

With that Konan went back inside of her ring and I went home wondering what training with Sasori would be like...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	36. Chapter 35: Moving the Puppet Man

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I had finally managed to get away from my studies and make it to the place where I train with the rings...

"You can come out now Sasori... I'm here..." I told his ring.

After a few seconds Sasori came out of his ring looking at me with an emotionless look on his face...

"You kept me waiting child..." he told me.

"I know and I'm sorry! I couldn't leave the mansion until I finished my studies because people we're getting suspicious of where I was running off to again!" I explained.

"Well seeing as Leader told me that we are to remain hidden in our time here... It seems that you taking time to relieve suspicion of where you are going is ok..." he said.

"So what am I going to learn from you, Sasori?" I changed the subject.

"Seeing as Leader has told me that you already know Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in, and Illusions along with the fact that if I turn you into a puppet like me he's going to burn me" he started.

"Your a puppet?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Do not interrupt me child... But yes I am..." he answered.

"How are you a puppet?! You look like just a normal human!" I yelled still in shock.

"I turned myself into one but that is all the information will be recieving on that as if you know how I did it you might go off and try to turn yourself into a puppet like an idiot..." he responded. "Now calm down and stop yelling your going to attract unwanted attention over here and the next thing you know our presence will become known..."

I nodded and tried to calm myself down from being in shock over the fact that Sasori was a puppet...

"Calmed down?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Good so as I was saying... Leader will burn me if I turn you into a puppet so instead I will attempt to teach you how to control people with the same strings that I was using to control you yesterday..." he told me.

"Ok what should I try to control?" I asked.

"Well seeing as we cannot really control a human without making our presence known you will have to try and control me" he answered.

"Got it... So how do I start trying to control you?" I asked.

"First raise your hands up and spread your fingers apart also have your fingertips pointing at me" he instructed.

I did as he told me an raised my hands up, spread my fingers apart, and had my fingertips pointing at him...

"Now what?" I asked.

"Try to foucus as much energy as you possibly can into your fingertips" he instructed.

I foucused and tried to push as much magical energy as I possibly could into my fingertips...

"Got it" I told him trying to hold the magic energy in my fingertips...

"Good now try to push as little of that magic energy out of your finger tips to create a thin string to control me with so your strings won't be noticed as easily" he instructed.

I foucused and tried to push as little magic energy as I could out of my fingertips and towards Sasori...

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Honestly it is not bad for a beginner to create strings this quickly but your strings that you have connected to me right now are too thick making it laughable for someone to be stupid enough to not notice them" he told me.

"Oh... Are they really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes but you will learn to make thinner strings over time as for right now let's see how well you can make a controlled person move" he answered.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Just move your fingers and the part of my body that the string is connected to... Let's start with trying to make me walk..." he instructed.

I nodded and began to move my fingers trying to make Sasori walk but...

"Sorry Sasori! Are you ok?" I asked.

I made him fall flat on his face by accident...

"I'm a puppet child so I can't feel pain... Just try and make me get up..." he commanded.

I nodded and tried to make Sasori get up but all I was really doing was making his limbs move around instead of getting him back onto his feet...

After a while of this Sasori just sighed...

"Just stop controlling me child... Pull your energy back into your body to stop controlling me..." he told me.

"No" I denied.

"No?" he asked.

"I can do this, Sasori just give me time to do it ok?" I asked.

"Fine... Try until you realize that you cannot do it..." he answered.

I tried for a few minutes to make Sasori get up but again all I was really doing was making his libs move around instead of getting him back onto his feet...

"Come on, Lucy! You can do this! Just try harder!" I thought.

After another few minutes I managed to make Sasori get off the ground and back onto his feet...

"Not bad child... You managed to make me get up but it is far from impressive... If you wish to impress me you will have to do much greater things than just making me get up or walk..." he told me.

"Then let's keep training so I can impress you" I responded. "What should I do next?"

"Again try to make me walk..." he commanded.

I nodded before getting to trying to make Sasori walk once again and let's just say that Sasori fell on the ground a lot...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	37. Chapter 36: Questions for a Puppet?

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Today I was currently practicing my ability to control people on Sasori...

"How am I doing, Sasori?" I asked.

"Better than your last attempts at controlling me... Your strings are thinner than the last time you controlled me also I haven't fallen on my face yet so these are good improvements that you are making..." he answered. "Yet they are far from impressive... Keep improving your skills..."

"Ok" I responded.

I continued to control Sasori and make him do a bunch of movements to improve my ability at controlling people though I would accidentally make him fall on his face by complete accident every once in while...

After a while of controlling him though a question popped into my head...

"Hey Sasori?" I got his attention.

"What is it child?" he asked.

"Do you think I'll ever be as good at controlling people as you are?" I asked.

He was silent for a few seconds like he was thinking of how to answer my question...

"I can honestly say that I am not sure if you will be as good as me at controlling people, child... Unlike me you use magic energy to control people while I use the energy from my world known as chakra... Even though we both learned how to control people from teachers and we're not born with these powers it is very hard be certain about how your power to control people will turn out as I cannot see the future or know how you using magical energy over chakra to control people will turn out..." he answered.

"Oh... Do you think I'll ever be a strong Celestial Mage?" I asked.

"Child... How on earth do you expect me to know that when I hardly know anything about this Celestial magic of yours? But only time will give you the answer that you are looking for on that question, child..." he answered.

"Thanks for answering my questions anyways, Sasori..." I thanked him.

"Your welcome now back to training" he told me.

I nodded before making him move around once more trying to do some complicated movements but failing most of the time or just doing it by getting lucky according to Sasori...

After a while though another thing popped into my head...

"Hey Sasori... You said that you learned how to control people from a teacher too right?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, child... But yes I did..." he answered.

"Who did you learm from?" I asked curiously.

"I learned from my grandmother, Chiyo..." he answered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm curious is why I'm asking you... But did you ever get better than her at controlling people?" I asked curiously.

Sasori was silent for a minute like he was trying to think of an answer to my question...

"To be completely honest with you child... I'm not sure if my skills ever surpassed hers in battle..." he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

I was more foucused on this now than controlling Sasori so the strings that connected to Sasori's limbs just dropped and disappeared due to lack of focus...

I guess Sasori noticed that my control over him was gone because he turned to face me...

"I mean that when my grandmother and I faced each other in battle... Neither of us won... Both of us died fighting each other..." he explained.

That shocked me...

"What?! You both died?!" I yelled in shock.

"Be quiet, child... You are going to attract attention and my presence will be known..." he told me.

"Sorry... But if you both died how are you standing here in front of me right now?" I lowered my voice to be quieter.

"I brought back with the use of a special kind of justu known as a reanimation jutsu or in a way that you can understand... A special kind of spell known as a reanimation spell..." he explained.

"Oh... So did your grandmother get reanimated with the reanimation spell too?" I asked.

"No she didn't... But that is enough questions for today, child... It is time to continue training so you can become better at controlling people, understood?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Then get to it" he commanded.

I nodded and began to try and control him once again but nothing was happening...

"Um... Sasori?" I got his attention.

"What?" he asked back.

"I can't control you" I told him.

That caused him to sigh...

"Then return home for the day... There is no need to train if you do not have the magic power to control me..." he sighed.

Before I could even say anything Sasori went back into his ring and I went back home thinking about what Sasori told me the whole way back home...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	38. Chapter 37: Can Puppets feel Emotion?

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Today I didn't have to train with Sasori or anyone for that matter so Obito decided to snatch me away from my studies so I could just have a day to relax until tomorrow when I would have to start training again.

"Doesn't it feel great to not have to train or study for once, Lucy?" he asked.

"Obito are you sure that me being out here with you instead of studying is a good idea?" I asked back unsure. "What if it raises suspicion and causes you guys to get found?"

"Lucy. What is the lesson that I taught you as Tobi?" he answered my question with a question.

"To relax" I answered.

"Right and that is exactly what I want you to do right now." he told me.

"But what if you-" I tried to say.

"Lucy each one of us that you have met including me are ninja's. Ninja's are supposed to be stealthy and aware of their surroundings so if I sensed someone approaching I would quickly go back into the mask that I gave you." he interrupted me.

I decided not to question how he knew what I was going to say before I even finished my sentence.

"Are you sure?" I asked still a bit unsure.

"Lucy if I must retrain you to relax I will. So if you don't wanna have to be retrained I suggest that you stop asking questions and just relax like I taught you." he answered.

I was still a bit unsure but despite all that I decided that I'd rather just relax rather than have to be retrained on how to relax so I layed down on the ground and tried to relax.

Obito layed down on the ground with me and begun to relax as well.

After a few minutes my mind began to wander and think about things from if Pain and Konan we're in love, why Kisame looked like a shark, and how Deidara has mouths on his hands but after while a question popped into my head that I just couldn't seem to figure out the answer to.

"I wonder why Sasori doesn't ever look happy or sad or angry. Has he ever shown any emotion? Can he feel emotion?" I thought.

I tried to figure out the answer for a few minutes up until I realized something.

"Wait a minute... I can just ask Obito after all I think he's known Sasori longer than I have." I thought.

I sat up and looked at Obito.

"Hey Obito" I got his attention.

"What?" he asked without looking at me.

"Why doesn't Sasori show emotion?" I asked.

"He's a puppet, Lucy. He's no longer human and normally inanimate objects like puppets can't feel emotion." he answered.

"Well is it possible for someone to make him feel emotion?" I asked curiously.

"Well... Uh... Hmmm... That's actually a pretty good question, Lucy" he told me. "But my best guess would have to be... Maybe..."

"Wanna try to make him feel emotion?" I asked.

He sat up and looked at me.

"Sure. It might be fun to see if that puppet can feel emotion." he answered. "But what emotion do we start with?"

"Let's start with sadness" I told him.

* * *

 **Emotion Test 1**

 **Sadness**

* * *

Obito was hiding in the bushes as I stood in the spot where I trained with the others.

"Sasori can you come out for a bit? I need you for something." I said to his ring.

After a few seconds Sasori appeared.

"What do you need me for, child?" he asked.

"Can you picture some things for me please?" I asked back.

"I do not see why you want me to picture things but alright" he answered.

"Then close your eyes please" I told him.

He closed his eyes just like I asked.

"Now picture all of the puppets that you created in pieces on the floor being burned and there is nothing you can do to save them" I commanded.

A few seconds passed with me assuming that he had pictured it in his head.

"Does that make you sad, Sasori?" I asked.

"No. I can always make more puppets so there is no reason for me to feel sad." he answered.

"Then picture never being able to use your powers again" I commanded. "Does that make you feel sad?"

"No. That does not make me feel sad." he told me.

"Then picture the death of your grandmother" I commanded. "Does that make you feel sad?"

"Child I cannot feel sadness. So if sadness is what you are trying to make me feel stop. No matter what I cannot sadnesss." he told me.

"Aw... Are you sure?" I asked.

"There is no one that knows me better than me. So yes I am sure." he answered.

"Oh..." I said.

* * *

 **Emotion Test 2**

 **Anger**

* * *

"Is that all you need from me child?" he asked.

"No there's something I need to tell you, Sasori" I answered.

"Well spit it out" he commanded.

I really didn't wanna be mean to Sasori so I had to literally force myself to say this and even when I managed to force it out of my mouth it sounded like a whisper.

"Your the worst puppeteer in the world, Sasori in both your world and mine" my insult sounded like a whisper.

"What did you just say child?" he asked.

I tried to repeat what my insult but it came out even quieter than the last time I said it.

"Speak up. I can't hear you" he commanded.

I waited for a few seconds before I decided that insulting Sasori wasn't worth getting him to show emotion.

"Nevermind just pretend I didn't say anything" I responded.

"Alright I will" he told me.

* * *

 **Emotion Test 3**

 **Happiness**

* * *

"Is there anything else you want to tell me or can I leave now?" he asked.

"There's something else I want to tell you" I answered.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Sasori your the best puppeteer in your world and mine" I complimented him.

"Thank you for saying that, Lucy" he thanked me.

"Your welcome, Sasori but did my compliment make you happy, Sasori?" I asked hopeful that it did make him happy.

"If I was still human it may have made me happy to hear you of said that but I am puppet that cannot feel emotion" he answered.

My hope that he was happy after hearing my compliment was crushed but I had to make sure.

"So it didn't make you happy, Sasori?" I asked.

"No it didn't" he answered.

"Darn it... Well there is still one last thing I can try" I thought.

* * *

 **Emotion Test 4**

 **Surprise**

* * *

"Let me guess... There's something else you want to tell me, right?" he asked.

"Well it's something I want to do" I answered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"First can you crouch down?" I asked back.

He crouched down to my height.

"So? What is it?" he asked.

"This!" I answered.

I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Surprise! What I wanted to do was give you a kiss on the cheek!" I exclaimed.

I noticed that he was just staring with wide eyes not moving and not saying anything.

"Are you surprised that I did that, Sasori?" I asked hopeful.

No response.

"Sasori?" I asked.

No response.

"Did I shock you instead?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face.

Instead of answering he just went back inside of his ring which made Obito come out of his hiding place.

"Do you think it worked, Obito?" I asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest but it may have worked you just may have shocked him or succeeded and surprised him" he answered.

"Oh... Well it still was pretty fun to see if I could get him to feel emotion" I told him.

"I agree with you there it was pretty entertaining but let's get back to relaxing" he responded.

With that Obito and I got back to relaxing.

* * *

 **I'm back! My Mom surprisingly didn't get mad at me instead she was calm... If any of you we're praying that she didn't yell at me! Thank you! You all get cookies! and even if no one did! Still! Everyone get's cookies! *throws cookies into the air* Enjoy!**


	39. Chapter 38: Money Lover

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Right now I was with Zetsu practicing my stealth skills by playing hide and seek with them.

"Lucy where are you? Are you in here?" asked White Zetsu looking in a bush.

 **"Even I know that she's over there behind that tree you idiot!" yelled Black Zetsu in annoyance.**

White Zetsu tried to make me feel like I was improving in my skills by pretending to not know where I was while Black Zetsu was harder on me.

"Oh she's over there? Why didn't you say so?" asked White Zetsu pretending that he didn't know.

Black Zetsu just sighed in pure annoyance I could see from my hiding place that they we're coming over here.

"I can't let them find me so easily" I thought. "What do I do?"

I very quickly remembered something.

"Wait a minute... I'm hiding behind a tree I just gotta climb up" I thought.

I made my way up into the tree to hopefully avoid being found by Zetsu. I got high enough into the tree to be hidden from sight before Zetsu looked behind the tree I was in.

"Huh? I thought you said she was here" said White Zetsu.

 **"I did! Where the hell did that little brat go?" asked Black Zetsu.**

I hid up there for a few more seconds as they looked around for me.

"Maybe I could try and see if I could surprise them? It would let me see if I could pull off a surprise attack" I thought.

"Lucy where did you go?" asked White Zetsu.

 **"Come out you little brat!" commanded Black Zetsu.**

"Yeah that's what I'll do I just gotta wait until their back is turned then I go for a surprise attack" I thought.

I waited for a while before they finally turned their back on me while trying to look for me.

"Now's my chance!" I thought.

I stood up on the branch I was sitting on before jumping out of the tree at them slamming into their back actually catching them off guard.

"Ack!" exclaimed White Zetsu.

 **"What the fuck?!" yelled Black Zetsu.**

They fell over smacking face first into the ground with me on their back.

"My surprise attack worked! I caught you guys off guard!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"In that case I have to admit that was pretty impressive for a first surprise attack" admitted White Zetsu.

 **"Tch... You got lucky brat..." grumbled Black Zetsu.**

I got off my Zetsu's back letting him get up.

 **"I'd like to see you try to pull off a surprise attack on Kakuzu" continued Black Zetsu.**

"Who's Kakuzu?" I asked curiously.

"Kakuzu is the one member of our group that you haven't met yet. He's Hidan's partner and if you get his ring you have the means of summoning all of us" explained White Zetsu.

"He's Hidans partner? Wow... He must be able to put up with a lot of swearing..." I said.

 **"More like he can put up with a lot of Hidans sacrificing to Jashin bullshit" responded Black Zetsu.**

"I wonder if I'll ever get to meet him" I wondered.

"It's not impossible that you may meet him someday" White Zetsu told me.

"Really?" I asked.

 **"Yeah that fucker loves money and judging by those papers you brought back from spying on your Dad he has a lot so without a doubt once Kakuzu hears about it. He might come to steal it. I say might because that fucker is a bit hard to read because of that mask he wears" Black Zetsu answered.**

"But anyways Lucy back to training your stealth" White Zetsu told me. "I'll turn around and count to ten while you hide"

I nodded and with that me and Zetsu practiced stealth training for the rest of the day until it was time for training to end.

* * *

 **Time Skip: a few days later**

* * *

It had been a long day of training with Deidara so I was trying to get some sleep with the ringing in my ears from the explosions that Deidara would set off making it very hard to actually go to sleep.

"Ugh! Be quiet!" I thought annoyed.

I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head in an attempt to block the ringing out even though I knew that wouldn't work but I had to at least try it.

After a few minutes though the rimging in my ears got quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Finally..." I thought.

I put my pillow back on the bed rather than on my head before I laid my head on it.

"Time to get some sleep" I thought.

I was finally drifting off but something caught my attention before I could get to sleep.

"Huh? What's that sound?" I thought.

It sounded like someone was walking past my bedroom door. I sat up in my bed.

"I don't think that anyone should be awake right now... Time to investigate" I thought.

I got out of my bed and walked to the door opening it as quietly as possible before peeking out into the hallway to see that someone was walking down the hall.

"Who is that?" I thought.

I noticed that this person was wearing a cloak with red clouds just like all the others.

"Is that Kakuzu?" I thought. "I guess there's only one way to find out"

I closed my door as quietly as possible.

"Pein come out I need to show you something" I said to his ring.

After a few minutes of waiting Pein came out of his ring.

"Child do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked.

"Sorry Pein but I really need to show you something" I told him.

"Fine but after you show me this... Go back to bed immediately..." he commanded.

I nodded before opening the door once again and noticed that who I think is Kakuzu is farther down the hall now. Pein looks out into the hall with me.

"Oh.. It seems I can cancel the outing to go find, Kakuzu's ring as he is right here..." Pein said to himself.

Pein walked out into the hallway.

"Kakuzu" he got his attention.

That caused Kakuzu to turn around looking ready to attack whoever saw him but once he saw that it was Pein he calmed down.

"Leader? What are you doing here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I could ask you the same thing but I assume that I already know the answer when it comes to you" he responded while walking closer to him stopping when he was a few feet away from Kakuzu.

"Am I really that predictable?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes you are most of the time now allow me to explain what's going" Pein began his explanation.

While Pein was explaining things to Kakuzu I took the time to come out of my room and get a good look at Kakuzu to see what he looked like.

He was a man with red where the white parts of his eyes should be and green where his irises and pupils we're, he was wearing a mask that looked like a hood that a small metal plate with a cut across the symbol on it on his forehead, his skin looked a bit tan, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds like the others, toeless shoes, he had a dark green ring on his left middle finger, and I thought that I could see some stitches on his arms but I'm pretty sure that it was just my imagination.

"So what your saying is that you guys have been training this little brat" he said gesturing to me. "and now I have to train her too?"

"Yes" answered Pein.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" he asked.

"No you do not" answered Pein.

"Fine then" he grumbled.

He took off his ring and gave it to me which was something that Pein explained to him.

"Lose that and I swear that I'll kill you" he threatened. "Understand?"

I nodded wordlessly telling him that I did understand before I put the ring on my left middle finger.

"Good now your training begins tomorrow... Don't you dare be late..." he told me.

Kakuzu went back into his ring.

"Go get some sleep child... It's too late in the night for you to be awake..." Pein told me.

Pein went back into his ring and I went back to my room falling fast asleep in my bed.

* * *

 **Anyone got any suggestions for what Kakuzu should teach, Lucy? Cause I got nothing... Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	40. Chapter 39: Ugh Business Lesson

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Being used to having to be on time for training, I got to the training spot before I was late.

"I wonder if I'm late" I thought curiously.

At least I assumed that I wasn't late. Kakuzu didn't really give me an exact time to be at the training spot.

"Only one way to find out" I thought.

I told Kakuzu that he could come out of his ring and a few seconds later he appeared.

"About time, brat" he told me.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"You we're minutes away from being late" he answered.

"I was?" I thought a bit confused as to how he knew that when there was no exact time when I was supposed to be here.

"Anyways brat you are to inherit this so called Heartfilia business that I've heard about, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered deciding not to question how he knew about that. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to run a business so your potential idiotic actions don't get the business destroyed and lose all the money that the business has" he told me.

"Out of all the things he could possibly teach me... He decides to teach me about something that I'm already learning about in my studies..." I thought a bit disappointed.

"Now sit down brat and let me teach you how to run a business " he commanded.

Without saying anything I sat down and listened to Kakuzu talk about things that I already knew about being very bored the entire time he was talikng but eventually I got so bored that I got a bit distracted while he was in the middle of a sentence.

"Now brat one thing you can't do in a business is hire unpaid interns as much as I hate that it is... It is illegal which could get you arrested and the business possibly shut down because-" he got cut of off.

"Because of no matter what everyone has to be paid minium wage" I finished.

I quickly realized that I had just interrupted him and froze because this was most likely going to me yelled at or punished.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes showed that he was surprised by the fact that I had known that.

"Well how did you know that brat?" he asked again. "Tell me"

"I've had to study about how to run a business so I can take over when I get older for a very long time" I answered.

"So you mean everything that I just said?" he asked.

"I already know" I answered.

His look of surprise quickly turned to one of annoyance.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" he yelled in annoyance.

"I didn't wanna interrupt you and get punished or yelled at" I responded being used to yelling because of Hidan.

He sighed in annoyance.

"Great... Well now what am I going to teach you now because apparently you already know how to run a business..," he said in annoyance.

"You could teach me something useful for survival" I suggested.

"Why would I do that? How would that possibly be useful to you?' he questioned.

"Because I don't want to run the Heartfilia business when I get older. I wanna go and become a great Celestial Mage just like my Mom. I'd also like to join a guild" I explained.

"You'd give up all the money that this business has just to become a Celestial Mage and join a guild?" he asked in what sounded like disbelief.

"Yeah" I answered.

At my answer he face palmed.

"This brat is such an idiot. Doesn't she realize that money is way more important than what she's talking about?" he muttered to himself.

I stayed silent waiting for him to talk to me. After a bit of waiting he finally took his hand away from his face.

"Are you really sure that you don't want to run the Heartfilia business when you get older?" he asked to see if I was truly sure about this.

"I'm very sure" I answered.

"Fine then. I'll teach you about treating wounds seeing as I'm the closest thing this group has to a medic" he told me.

I was interested about this because this meant that I could not only protect people I could heal them too.

"Now get back to your studies on business. I need to plan on how to train you to properly treat wounds" he told me.

"Alright" I agreed.

Without another word, Kakuzu went back inside of his ring and I went to go study while studying though I couldn't help but wonder how Kakuzu was going to teach me about treating wounds. Something told me that it was going to be painful.

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	41. Chapter 40: Treating Wounds Hurts

**Lucy POV**

* * *

The next day it was time for training so I went to the spot where I trained with all the others when I got there and told Kakuzu to come out though. Something that I didn't expect happened.

"Hidan? Why did you appear too?" I asked curiously. "I didn't tell you to come out"

"No shit, brat... This old fucker wants me to help teach you how to treat wounds..." he answered.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked not understanding how he was gonna help.

"Hidan why don't you show her how your going to help?" suggested Kakuzu though I felt like the suggestion was more like a command.

"Fine but if the leader gets on my ass about this I'm taking you down with me" threatened Hidan.

"Just get to it" Kakuzu commanded.

"Hmph..." Hidan hmphed.

Hidan held his weapon in his hands and raised it above his head.

"Don't move brat or else you might get killed by accident" Hidan warned.

"Wait what are you gonna-?" I tried to ask.

Before I could finish what I was saying Hidan swung his weapon at me giving me an injury on my arm that really hurt and it bled a lot.

"Owwwww!" I screamed in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, brat before you get us caught! Besides I fucking taught you about endurance! It shouldn't hurt that bad!" Hidan yelled.

"S-Sorry" I apologized still in pain.

"You better be... Now Kakuzu teach her how to treat that fucking wound before the brat dies and the leader tries to kill us both in the most brutal and slow way possible..." Hidan commanded.

Hidan stood back as Kakuzu started beginning to teach me.

"Brat listen to my every word so you don't mess this up" he told me.

Kakuzu held out a needle and what looked like black thread.

"Take this" he commanded.

I took the two things from Kakuzu.

"You see that hole at the top of the needle? Put the thread through there and make sure it can't fall out" he instructed.

I did as told me.

"Now brace yourself brat cause this is going to hurt... Stab the needle through your skin at the top of the wound and pull it through the other side..." he instructed.

"Why?" I asked in pain.

"Don't ask questions brat! The more time wasted! The less time you have until you die from blood loss!" he told me. "So just do it!"

That was enough to get me to do what he told me so I stabbed the needle into the skin at the top of my wound.

"Ow... Owwwww..." I tried not to scream in pain.

I clenched my teeth out of pain and when the needle was all the way through the wound.

"I'm guessing I have to do that again..." I thought in pain.

"Now from there do a zig zag with the needle and thread until you reach the bottom" he instruced.

"Knew it" I thought in pain.

I did just as he told me clenching my teeth tighter and tighter to the point where I actually thought that I might break them but my teeth never broke. I was so relieved when it was over.

"Am I done?" I asked in pain.

"Not yet brat... Pull the string so your wound is completely closed that way blood can't escape from your body anymore..." he instructed.

By this point I was getting a bit dizzy but despite that I tried to pull the string to close my wound. Somehow I succeeded.

"That's the last thing... Let me see how you did brat..." he commanded.

I showed him my arm and he looked over my arm with a judging look in his eyes that quickly turned to one of surprise but that look of surprise didn't last long because it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"I can honestly say, brat... I'm kind of impressed... You have no experience in treating wounds yet this stitch work on your arm isn't completely terrible..." he told me.

I felt a bit proud.

"Seriously? Let me see!" said Hidan.

Hidan came over to us and looked at my arm as well.

"Are you serious you old fucker? That stitch work is one wrong move away from still gushing blood right now" Hidan responded. "You need to get your fucking eyes checked"

Kakuzu gave a glare to Hidan.

"You don't think I didn't see that? I said that isn't completely terrible... Now shut up..." he commanded.

"Whatever you old fucker... I still say that you need to get your eyes checked..." Hidan retorted.

"Hidan just give her another wound so she can improve her skills in treating her wounds" Kakuzu told him.

Hidan lifted his weapon over his head again.

"Fine... Just like last time... Hold fucking still..." he commanded.

"Oh great..." I thought not looking forward to the upcoming pain.

With that Hidan gave me wound after wound after wound that I had to fix up with Kakuzu giving me instructions on how to treat my wounds.

After a while though I got so dizzy that I could barely stay on my feet.

Pein and Konan must have sensed that something was up as they both appeared and once they found out what was going on. They got angry at Kakuzu and Hidan yelling at them.

I'm not sure if they hurt Hidan or Kakuzu though because before they did I passed out but I was ok because when I woke up all of my wounds we're properly treated to rather than staying the way I had treated them.

After that day, Kakuzu wasn't allowed to teach me how to treat my wounds like that anymore which I'm glad about. I just hope that he doesn't find another way to hurt me while trying to teach me how to treat wounds.

* * *

 **I know sucky place to end it but I've got a lot of ideas running around in my head so I couldn't think of better way for this chapter to end... Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	42. Chapter 41: Cares only for One Thing?

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I had been training with Kakuzu for a while now and it wasn't that bad as he doesn't hurt me anymore when teaching me how to treat my wounds. I say isn't that bad because he hurts Hidan instead.

Today though it was just me and him because Hidan locked himself in his ring and wouldn't come out.

"Hey Kakuzu I have a question" I spoke up.

"What do you want brat?" he asked.

"Why do you keep asking me if I really want to not take over the Heartfilia business?" I asked back.

"Because you'll be throwing away a lot of potential money that you could have if you take over the Heartfilia business and money is the only thing that matters in life" he answered my question.

I was shocked by what he said.

"Kakuzu money isn't the only thing that matters in life!" I exclaimed. "What about love, family, friends?"

"That's what you care about brat... The only thing that I care about is money..." he responded.

"You don't even care about me?" I asked.

"No I don't care about you" he answered.

That hurt because I saw Kakuzu as my friend but I quickly got over the pain because I had a feeling that wasn't true and I had an idea on how to prove it.

"Mind if I go do something, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Just don't get yourself killed" he answered.

I left but I didn't go far because I came back from behind him and climbed a tree getting as high up as I possibly could.

"If Kakuzu catches me that means that he cares about me and if he doesn't... Well... That's it... There's probably gonna be no more, Lucy... But either way I still have to try!" I thought.

I took a few breaths to get myself ready before I spoke.

"Hey Kakuzu! Up here!" I exclaimed to get his attention.

He appeared to have his guard down when I said that which made him flinch before looking at me.

"Brat! You get down from there right now before you get me in serious trouble!" he commanded.

"Nah! I'm gonna jump instead!" I responded.

"What?!" he yelled.

Without responding I closed my eyes.

"Here we go" I thought.

With that I let go of the tree and allowed myself to fall to the ground.

"Please catch me, please catch me, please catch me, please catch me, please catch me" I thought over and over again in my head.

I fell for a few more seconds before I felt like I had been caught. I opened my eyes to see who caught me and sure enough. It was Kakuzu.

"You stupid brat! Why the hell would you do something like that?' Do you have a death wish?!" he yelled in anger.

He yelled at me for a few more seconds before he noticed the smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" his anger turned to confusion.

"Because you wouldn't have caught me if you didn't care about me! You don't only care about money! You care about me too!" I exclaimed in happiness.

Kakuzu just groaned before putting me down on the ground.

"Damm stupid brat" he growled at me.

I was still smiling so I guess he decided to wipe that smile off my face.

"That's it... I'm hurting you again in order to teach you about treating wounds and I will go easy on you when inflicting these wounds..." he told me.

That wiped the smile off my face very quickly as I wanted to run away but instead I did something else entirely to prevent him from hurting me.

"Go back inside of your ring, Kakuzu!" I commanded.

"You think a little brat like you can tell me what to do?" he asked.

"I might not be able to but I can force you back inside your ring!" I answered.

I began to focus my magic energy into forcing Kakuzu back inside of his ring and when I couldn't do it anymore. I looked to where Kakuzu was standing only to see him gone.

"I did it?" I asked no one.

After a few seconds of just standing there.

"I did it! Woo hoo!" I cheered that I had a new skill of forcing them back inside of their rings.

I never ever knew that while I was focusing, Kakuzu calmed down a bit and decided to go back inside of his ring just to make me feel accomplished if I did know that he did that though.

I would have truly known that he really did care about me that or I would have told Hidan by accident and Hidan wouldn't have let Kakuzu live that down.

* * *

 **Well... The final chapter is next... Are you guys excited? Whether or not you guys are... For the second to last time for this story...**

 **Review plz?**


	43. Final Chapter: Letter from Years Later

**Time Skip: years in the future**

* * *

Hey guys

I know that I haven't written to you in a while and I wanna say that I'm sorry for not sending you a letter

After all I was busy with a lot of things that I didn't get the chance to sit down and write a letter to you guys.

But at least your being sent a letter now, right?

Anyways guys I bet that you've all been wondering about what's going on in my life or if I'm even still alive so I'll tell you guys about what's been going on.

Well I seeked out the golden keys and silver keys just like you all asked me to do and I started collecting them

Right now I have Taurus, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Cancer, Aquarius, Capricorn, Leo, Aries, Virgo, and Gemini as my Golden Keys while my silver keys are Crux, Lyra, Nikora, Horologium, and Pyxis.

You'd probably be angry or annoyed with me if you found that I didn't take Libra and Pisces when they we're offered to me but I couldn't take them away from a summoner that really cared about them.

I hope you guys understand my reasoning.

Also I joined the guild that I wanted to join which was Fairy Tail and though it's always chaos in the guild. I love being in Fairy Tail with all my heart.

I even joined a team with some of my friends.

Their names are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Happy.

Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer and likes to start fights with strong people while Gray is an Ice Make mage that has a bad habit of taking off his clothes a lot.

The two of them get into fights a lot.

Erza is a requip mage that can be really scary. She's also an S-Class mage in the Fairy Tail guild which makes her really powerful.

And Happy well he's just a flying blue cat that can talk. Yeah you guys read that right but I'll have to tell you more about Happy later.

A lot of crazy things have happened since I joined Fairy Tail.

We stopped a death flute from being played, we stopped an ancient demon from being woken up, I got saved from an entire guild that declared war on Fairy Tail after they wouldn't hand me over so they could return me to my Dad, we saved Erza from a place called the tower of heaven, and a lot of other things have happened as well.

But if I told you all about them it would probably take a long time so let's save that for a later letter, alright?

Anyways guys I kept your rings with me just like you asked me to and don't worry, Tobi I still have the mask that you gave me as your summon item.

As weird as it sounds sometimes I talk to your rings and hope that you'll come out just like you all used to do but no such luck because I know that you guys aren't going to come out no matter how many times I talk to your summon items.

I still use everything that you guys taught me and every skill comes in handy to either pass time, help in battle, or help others so thank you all for teaching me these things.

...

You know guys occassionally my mind drifts to the last day we all spent together.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

You guys gave me a final test to get the rings and the mask back from you all before the end of the day using all the skills that I had been taught by you all.

It took a very long time because of none of you we're going easy on me with your attacks but I managed to do it and pass the final test.

I started celebrating when I succeeded but my celebration didn't last long because you guys immediately told me something that honestly broke my heart.

It was that you guys we're going to look for a way back to your own world and that I should start searching for the Celestial gate keys also that the final test was just a way to see if I should keep your summon items or not.

I tried to hold back the tears as I said goodbye to each of you but I'm pretty sure that some of you could tell that I was going to cry but didn't say anything.

When you guys we're finally out of sight though is when I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I dropped to my knees before starting to cry.

I don't know how long I was there but I knew that about a week later is when I left home to go search for the celestial gate keys and join Fairy Tail.

I can't help but wonder if you guys found a way back to your own world. I like to think that you guys are happy and that your all safe back in your own world.

But whenever I think about that a strange feeling appears inside me. It kinda feels like it's telling me that I'm wrong with what I like to think.

Well even if you guys aren't happy, safe, back home, or even alive.

I know that you guys are always with me.

Not in person or in spirit but through the summon items that you guys left with me even though they don't work anymore to summon you guys. It at least makes me feel like you guys are always with me.

Anyways guys I better get going.

I'm heading off on a mission by myself tomorrow and I have to get to the guild early if I don't want, Natsu to forcefully tag along with me.

So I'll send another letter to you guys later.

Goodbye.

* * *

 **Well... That's the end of the story... Guys I just wanna thank you for everything for all the support and patience that you guys have had with me... Just thank you all... I really appreciated it all and every review was more encouragment for me to keep writing because I knew you guys wanted more and I couldn't let you all down... So thank you and one last time for this story... Say it with if you want to... Are you ready? 1... 2... 3...**

 **Review plz?**


End file.
